The Lost Princess season 3
by sarahlouise312
Summary: What if Regina had a daughter with Daniel that she sent to another world so she could get revenge on Snow. Here is a rewrite of Once where, not only has Regina adopted Emma's son Henry, Emma has adopted Regina's daughter Sarah. This story goes through the episodes showing where the princesses life began, how she controls her magic and where she fits in her crazy family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new season of lost princess. For those of you who have come from season 2 thank you so much for your continued support. Anyone who is new welcome! I would recommend reading season 1 and 2 to catch up first. Hope you guys like it and here's to another season of sarcasm. Thanks my lovelys**

Sarah didn't know how long she had been falling through that portal before her feet hit land once more. That's what it felt like: falling. Falling from her life, her family and for the first time in a while, her magic. As she stumbled onto the beach below she quickly tried to make her move away only to be grabbed by Greg.

"No, uh-uh uh-uh uh. Slow down, pal. You've got nowhere to go," the man spoke softly considering the circumstances. Very different from the man who had been torturing her a day before.

"I am not your pal… in fact I don't think you have pals cause crazy people don't get pals," the teen ranted as she tried to struggle her way free.

"We made it. Mission accomplished," Tamara sighed ignoring the pairs struggle.

"Are you sure about that?" Sarah questioned. "Cause my mom is coming to get me. Both of them. And my dad… and yes I realise I have way too many parents."

"You might wanna take a look around, kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke," Greg released his grip but stayed close enough to grab the girl if she tried to run again.

"Dude, my family is from the enchanted forest do you really think they wont find a way to make it back here?" The teen knew her family would be here soon, it was keeping herself safe in the meantime that was beginning to worry her. She had tried to use her magic ever since they entered the portal but ever since she used it to help herself and Regina escape it just hadn't been working right.

Wind began to howl in the distance making the island seem colder than before. "Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland," Tamara explained.

"Neverland? As in where Peter Pan and tinker bell live? Wow I just thought we got the eyeliner pirate I didn't realise we were going to meet the whole cast," the teen couldn't help but be surprised every time a new Disney character popped out the wood work.

"It's the mother lode of magic," Tamara offered before turning to Greg. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."

Greg takes out a device from his backpack handing it over to the woman. "Here you go, T."

"An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there?" Sarah was getting more lost by the second. "It must be one hell of a commute."

Greg glared at the girl before walking over so they were only millimeters apart. "Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us."

"Okay first of all we have a breath issue," the brunette complained taking a step back. "And second of all can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause," the man grumbled.

Tamara looked puzzled at the device in her hand before turning to her partner. "Greg? I'm not getting a status light on this thing."

"Did you check the batteries?" the man questioned, taking the device so he could check for himself. As he opened the battery compartment sand started to pour out joining the rest on the floor.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara demanded.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions," Sarah smiled, finding comfort in the small victories.

"Let's go," Greg whispered to Tamara before turning to the teen. "Walk!"

"Well seen as you asked so nicely," Sarah rolled her eyes following the pair.

Meanwhile, on Hook's ship Emma stood to the edge of the deck staring at the sea below. How had she not stopped this? She had never been good at much but keeping her daughter safe she could do. At least she could before Storybrooke. One thing was for sure, the blonde didn't care who she had to take down to find her kid but she was bringing her daughter home one way or another.

"Hey," Mary Margaret interrupted her daughter thoughts as her and her husband approached. "What happened to Neal and Sarah - it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't. I blame you," the blonde fixed the woman with a cold stare. "All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins. It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairy tale land and neither did my kid. Our experience is different. That's all I can go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom—" Mary Margaret tried but it only seemed to infuriate her daughter more.

"I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Sarah back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just stayed in New York with Sarah like she wanted and—" the blonde began but was soon interrupted.

"You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day," the woman's voice began to break as the pain took over.

David put a hand on his wife's shoulder for back up. "And that's why we're here now. We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic?!" Emma snapped. She was really starting to miss her daughters pessimistic attitude.

"It's who we are," David explained simply.

"Why?" The Charming's seemed taken aback by the question. "Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... well, they've sucked!"

David took a step forward to ague the point. "No. No, we found you."

"And lost Sarah and Neal, and countless other people!" Emma didn't understand why she couldn't make her parents see just how bad things really were.

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't. We'll find Sarah," the teacher promised but her daughter didn't seem convinced.

Before the argument could continue, Zac cautiously approached the trio. "Sorry to interrupt this warm family moment but Gold seems to be making his escape."

Everyone looked to Gold who did look like he was planning on departing. He was dressed in his old Rumple outfit packing a bag to his side.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change," Hook rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get Sarah," Gold explained leaving no room for argument.

"We agreed to do this together," Regina protested.

"Actually, we made no such agreement," the man countered.

"Why are you doing this?" Gold and Sarah had never got a long and Emma was struggling to understand why he would put his neck on the line for her now.

"Because I wanna succeed," the man smiled like it was obvious.

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" Emma growled causing Zac to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from pouncing.

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself," it was clear Gold had listened to everything Emma had to say.

"I slayed a dragon. I think I believe," Emma argued, reminding everyone how far she was willing to go for her daughter.

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland," Gold knew he hit a sore spot as Emma took a step back.

"I'll do whatever it takes," the blonde insisted.

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't," with that the man span his cane leading him to disappear and just leave the wooden stick behind.

Sarah sat on the beach to rest her legs why she watched the adults build a fire. "We making s'mores?" she questioned causing the man to glare at her.

"No. Building a signal," Greg stated bluntly before turning to Tamara. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know that we're here."

"And what if that's not enough?" Tamara was beginning to panic. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head," Greg scolded but before he could continue rustling in the background caught their attention. The trio turned their heads to find they were facing a team of teenagers. "Who are you?"

"They are here to save me, teenagers stick together," Sarah joked, causing no reaction from the teens.

"We're the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland," the boy in front greeted.

"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara raised an eyebrow at the kids.

"They're not just teenagers," Sarah explained realising she recognised the boys from Henrys book. "They're the Lost Boys."

"Look at that," the leader smirked.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic," Sarah was officially confused. "Don't you need it to you know fly… make pizza… whatever teenage boys do."

"Who said we wanna destroy magic," the smirk remained firm on the boys face.

"That was our mission," it was Greg's turn to be confused.

"So you were told. Yes," the boy nodded. "Now the girl. Hand her over."

"Girl?" Sarah raised her eyebrows. "The girl has a name."

"Not unless you tell us the plan—for magic, for getting home," Tamara piped up.

"You're not getting home," the boys took a step forward.

"Then you're not getting the girl," Greg stepped closer to the young girl in question.

"Of course we are," they took another step forward.

With that a loud roaring could be heard from above. The trio looked up to see a shadow storming the sky. Suddenly, the shadow flew to Greg, ripping his shadow away, killing him in an instance.

"Run!" Tamara screamed as her and Sarah began to move away.

"Get the girl," the leader of the lost boys screamed as they began to chase after the woman. One of the teens got an arrow, shooting it towards the pair. Tamara gasped as it hit her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. Sarah didn't dare look back, she just kept running. Just as she was about to escape the girl tripped on a tree root falling to the ground. Before she had chance to think a boy appeared at her side picking her up.

"Come on," he yelled as the pair began to run once more. They hid out of site till the lost boys past, both of them giving a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Sarah panted.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful," the boy responded still tense.

"Are—are you a Lost Boy?" the girl questioned, unsure whether she should trust her saviour.

"I was," the boy began to remove the zip ties that Greg and Tamara had put on the girls wrists. "But I escaped. And now they're after me, too."

"How? What happened?" the girl questioned intrigued by the stranger.

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on," the pair got back on their feet, running off into the distance.

"I think we lost them," the stranger spoke after a while.

"Okay. Can we rest for a minute? I'm not one for running I'm always in the wrong shoes," the boy nods giving a small smile at the girls humour.

The boy observed the girl for awhile looking her up and down. "You're new. Did the Shadow take you, too?"

"No," Sarah sighed. "I was kidnapped by some people that work for Pan."

"I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you," the boy explains.

"Well gee thanks that's comforting," Sarah sighed taking a seat on the ground. "Why does Pan want you?"

The boy pulled out a vial containing what looked to be a powder. "Pixie Dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless."

"You should speak to tinker bell," Sarah saw the lost look come over the boys face so she continued on. "Don't worry. My family is coming to rescue me, and you could come with us."

"You really think you're the first one to believe their family's actually coming for them?" the boy scoffed.

"My family's different. We always find each other," she gave a slight smile thinking of her loved ones. "Trust me I have tried to lose them many times but they keep coming back like a boomerang."

"You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion," the boy took a seat near the teen.

Sarah patted him on the shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time," she then got on her feet. "Is there place we can hide from the Lost Boys?"

The boy thought for a second before an idea came to him. "There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves. But it's far."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sarah smiled. "Lead the way."

Sarah paused around an hour later when she heard footsteps approach. "They're close. I can hear them."

"We're almost to the caves. Come on. Follow me," the boy yelled moving quicker.

As they begin to move an arrow hits the tree in front of them blocking their path. "They cut us off. They know about the caves, so we have to go this way," Sarah says quickly changing direction. "Watch out!" she yelled as more arrows began to fly.

"They're over here!" one of the lost boys shouted to the pack.

"What do we do?" Sarah questioned her companion. "Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?"

"No. We're done for. I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live," the boy looks like he is about to pass out with fright.

"You want to give up?" Sarah exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end.," the boy yelled.

"And I thought I was pessimistic," the teen grumbled. "The pixie dust will be our way out," the teen grabs the bottle.

"What are you doing?" the boy questioned.

"Getting a running start," the girl smiled.

"For what?" the boy was still confused.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying. Apparently you didn't get the memo," Sarah poured the dust in her hand.

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work," the boy yelled getting infuriated.

"That's because you have to believe," Sarah stated.

"I definitely do not believe!" the boy agreed.

"That's okay," she grabs the boys hand as she throws the dust on them. "Because I have a brother who taught me how to," with that she leaps off the cliff taking the boy with her.

Meanwhile, after facing the storm from hell to get to Neverland Regina and Emma stood looking at the wreck of a ship.

"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan," Regina argued like she had been for several minutes.

"Sneak attack? Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running," Emma sighed. "Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throat to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other."

"You want to be friends?" The mayor scoffed. "After everything that's happened between all of us?"

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here, a lot of hate," the blonde thought back on everything the pair had done to each other after the last couple of years.

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me," Hook intervenes but Emma soon silences him with a glare.

"We don't need to be friends. What we need to now to get Sarah back is cooperation," Emma insists.

"With her? With him?" David points to Regina and Hook. "No, Emma. We have to do this the right way."

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed," the blonde snapped. "And the way we do that is by just being who we are—a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill, Savior?" Regina condescends.

Emma takes a step towards the mayor. "I'm a mother," she states strongly. "And now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my daughter back or get out of the way," with that Emma pulls out her sword and begins to walk away with the team following close behind.

Somewhere else on the island Sarah and the stranger land on the ground after flying from the cliff. "See?" Sarah smiled. "If you believe, anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right, Sarah," the boy gave an evil smile.

Sarah takes a step back. "How... How'd you know my name? I never told you."

The boy takes a step forward. "Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve."

"You lied to me. You are a Lost Boy. You work for Pan," Sarah felt anger take over but her magic didn't bubble away like it normally did. What was wrong with her magic?

"Not exactly," the boy smirked. "I am Peter Pan."

"Well let me tell you, you were much better in the movie," the teen scoffs. "You told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?"

"Because I needed their help. And it's so much easier to get people to hate something then to believe," Pan states like its obvious.

"Well you got me there," the teen sighed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries," Pan begins to explain stepping even closer.

"What?" Sarah was trying to understand but nothing was making sense.

"The heart of the most powerful person from all worlds. And when you took that pixie dust, Sarah, and jumped off that cliff, the way you defeated Greg with your magic back in your home land you proved yourself," with that he knocked on a tree. "You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You, and it, are mine."

"You've got the wrong person," the teen insisted.

"I've known you your whole life Sarah, trust me I've got the right person," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" the teen felt the blood drain from her face.

"Do you think you went straight to that world? Before you were there's you were ours," with that Pan pulls out a knife. "Come on, boys! Let's play!"

**So not the truest believer but the most powerful. Also turns out Sarah's story began in Neverland. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is a slightly shorter chapter and there is not nearly as much Sarah in it as I would like but it was necessary for the story. Hope you still enjoy guys. Also thank you so much to everyone who has alreay favourited and followed this story. It's amazing to see so much suuport. Thanks my lovelys**

Henry sat on his sisters bed staring at the room she had once occupied. The pair had spent almost everyday together for two years and not having her there made life really quiet. Henry loved his sister. He wanted to be like his sister, how was he meant to just carry on like she had never existed.

"You okay?" Josh questioned as him and Sam entered the room.

"Just thinking," the boy said sadly.

"She will be back," the raven haired boy walked over to sit next to Henry.

"What if she doesn't?" Henry questioned. "What if she doesn't want to?"

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked, sitting the other side of their young friend.

"Because she's not happy," Henry explained. "She hasn't been happy here for months."

Sam felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the fight with the teen. "She's been going through a lot," Sam agreed. "But she loves you and her family. She wouldn't leave us."

"He's right," Josh agreed. "Sarah is as loyal as they come. She will always come back."

Henry gave a slight nod seeming to cheer up slightly. Sam and Josh gave each other a look, they just hoped they were right about the teen.

Sarah sat on a log in the clearing thinking over the last few days. "Calm down Sarah," she spoke to herself trying to find a sense of calm. "You have just been kidnapped by peter pan who apparently knew you from your past adventures in Neverland that you have no memory of… no big deal."

"Talking to yourself?" Pan questioned, joining the teen.

"Well it's better than talking to you," Sarah grumbled, not bothering to look round at the boy.

"You know you can ask me your questions right," he took a seat next to the girl, picking up a stick to draw patterns in the dirt below.

"The only problem with that is I trust Rumpelstiltskin more than you and that's saying something," she scoffed.

"When you first came here I was the only one you trusted," Pan didn't look at his companion as he drew what looked to be a crib. "You wouldn't let anyone else pick you up without crying."

"See, that's the thing. You keep saying I came here… so how did I wind up in the other world?" Sarah was doing her best to remember something, anything, but none of it made sense.

"We had to let you go," he stated simply.

"Well that explains a lot thanks," Sarah rolled her eyes looking back to the darkness in front of her.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, you belong here with us," Pan insisted finally looking at the teen. "You and your magic. When are you going to see that the family you are desperately waiting on don't care about you."

"That's not true," the teen insisted.

"When was the last time you felt loved by them?" This soon silenced the young girl. "Maybe we should treat you as they do," the boy sneered. "Felix!" He yelled. "Tie her back up."

Emma was trying desperately to sleep but to no avail. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Sarah looking at her the way she had a lot this last year: disappointed. She had let her down and she didn't know how they were going to come back from that. First things first she had to actually find the teen in the never ending jungle. With that she got up deciding to take a look around for something that would point her in her daughters direction.

"You're Emma, right?" a voice behind her caused her to jump.

"Who are you?" the blonde questioned the teen in front of her.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan," he smiled.

Without warning Emma dived forward, pinning the young boy against a tree holding her sword to his throat. "Where's Sarah?"

"You've got fire. I like fire," the boy continued to smirk having no sense of danger. He was in control, Emma would learn that soon.

"Where's my daughter?" Emma shoved him harder against the tree.

"Sarah's still alive, if that's what you're worried about," Pan thought about the girl tied in the cave. She definitely got her mothers attitude.

"Why the hell did you take her?" Emma yelled losing the little patience she had left.

"She's a very special girl, Emma," he smiled softer than before.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with her?" Emma could feel her daughter near and it just made her more desperate to have her back.

"I came here to see who I was up against. The "Saviour". Gotta say, I'm not disappointed," after being reunited with Sarah he guessed she was raised by someone with a fire inside of them, turns out he was right.

"What do you say now? You going to tell me how I'm never going to see Sarah again?" The blonde didn't even want to consider that option.

"No. I'm going to help you find her. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your daughter," he felt Emma loosen her grip slightly.

Emma hesitated for a moment. "If this is some kind of trap…"

"I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Sarah is on this parchment," Pan explained.

"Why are you giving me this?" Emma questioned feeling like something was off.

"See, it's not about finding Sarah. It's about how you find her. And, Emma you are the only one who can," Pan had a plan for the teen and once he was done she will see Neverland is where she belongs.

With that, the boy handed over a map which Emma cautiously opened keeping her sword tight in her hand. Once open she realised it was blank. "It's blank," she stated her anger building once more.

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are," with that he disappeared leaving Emma alone once more.

Emma explained to the group her encounter with pan. She had no idea what he meant about denying who she was but she was willing to try anything to get her kid back.

"My name is Emma Swan," she stated slowly.

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that," the pirate commented.

"Don't hold anything back," Mary Margaret added.

"I'm Sarah and Henry's mother. I used to live in New York," Emma carried on thinking of any fact about herself that she could.

"Right near the best co parent ever," Zac interrupted from Emma's side gaining a hit to the back of the head by the blonde. "See maybe it's this kind of behaviour that's the problem," the man moaned rubbing his head.

"I was a bails bond person. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke," she relayed the facts but the map remained blank.

"The election was a sham," Regina piped up. "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Snow questioned hopefully.

Emma sighed giving a slight roll of her eyes. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break the curse."

"And you were able to break the curse because you're the…" David motioned for his daughter to finish the sentence.

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it," Mary Margaret pushed.

"They are practically spoon feeding you," Zac piped up.

"Say what?" Hook asked confused to what they were all talking about.

"The 's' word," the mayor explained rolling her eyes.

"I'm the saviour," Emma sighed but the parchment remained blank. "I don't get it. I said I'm the saviour. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"What about…" Zac began.

"Zac! Not helping!" The blonde snapped.

"No, it's okay. We'll figure this out," her mother spoke calmly trying to think of a plan.

"No you won't," Regina grabbed the blank map from the blonde.

"Regina!" Emma scolded.

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here," Regina inspected the parchment in front of her. "That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Sarah."

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea," David quickly stepped in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma took a step towards the brunette.

"The locater spell," the mayor explained. "This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the dark jungle after all," Hook sighed.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot," Emma couldn't believe how quickly everyone was changing their minds.

"That's the one," Hook nodded.

"Well that sounds safe," Zac sighed.

Regina closed the distance between herself and the sheriff. " Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead."

The gang began to make their way through the forest following their new guide. However, the trails got darker and the woods became thicker with no sign of Pan or Sarah. "No one's here," Mary Margaret sighed as they trekked through the deserted forest. "Maybe your spell was wrong Regina."

"Yes. Blame me… again," the mayor hissed.

Emma paused hearing a noise. It was faint but she could have sworn she heard her daughters voice. In the distance a hooded figure appeared and this time Emma was sure it was her child's voice she was hearing. "Guys… hold on. Is that… Sarah!" she yelled running to the figure. Just as she reached the hood the stranger turned round revealing the one and only Pan.

"Hi Emma,' he wore his signature smirk.

"Where the hell is Sarah," the blonde yelled.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form," he shook his head. "I expect more for you Captain," he motioned towards Hook.

"Aye, and you'll get it," Hook was ready to take the kid out.

"Give Sarah to me," Emma almost pleaded.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win," with that the lost boys appeared shooting arrows and wielding knives.

As the fight commenced Emma raced forward to Pan but one of the lost boys soon tackled her to the ground. She managed to pull her self up pinning the child to the ground. "Where's Sarah?! Where is she?!" She screamed at the boy but soon softened. That look. She has seen that look before. She quickly got off the boy letting him run back to his leader.

"Remember what I told you," Pan began to speak as him and the boys retreated. "The map will show you where Sarah is… only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Sarah your regards."

Sarah didn't know how long she had been locked away in the cave. It didn't allow in any light so days and nights soon merged into one. Felix stayed with her most the time, he didn't say much, just stared at the wall. "Any idea when your masters going to whistle for you," Sarah grumbled.

"You realise things don't have to be this hard right?" For the first time Felix looked at her.

"And that's my fault?" the teen questioned.

"You have enough magic to get yourself out of this cave anytime you want to," he stated like it was obvious.

"Like I already told your idiot friend," she moved up the wall slightly. "My magic doesn't work like that. I don't normally have control of it and right now it doesn't seem to be working at all."

"Your magic wants to work, it's you denying it the chance," with that Felix turned his back on the teen clearly done with the conversation. Why should she give magic a chance? It always came at a price… didn't it?

"Emma please talk to me?" Mary Margaret followed her daughter through the jungle.

"There's nothing to talk about. We had our chance and we… I lost," the blonde kept storming ahead.

"Then you have to keep fighting," it was meant to be comforting but Emma only quickened her pace.

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon," and her daughter was with him.

"And you are a…"

"What?" Emma interrupted turning around to glare at her mother. "A saviour? Because if that were true, this map would of shown us the way already!"

Mary Margaret takes a breath, realisation coming over her. "Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are."

"What do you mean," the blonde could feel her guard going up.

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy- you stopped fighting him. Why?" Snow took a step forward.

"Cause he was… just a boy," Emma didn't know where her mother was going with this.

"No there was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop," the brunette whispered softly.

"Because when I looked at his face I saw me. I saw Sarah when I first met her," Emma felt tears begin to form.

"Go on," the teacher encouraged.

"That look in his eyes…" Emma took a deep breath to continue. "The despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night cause," with that her voice broke into a sob. "she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand why they gave her up. And that's what I saw in Sarah. She was alone with no parents to love her… I couldn't let her turn out like me. I just couldn't."

"And then you found us. It was too late," Mary Margaret tried to keep it together as she looked at her broken daughter. "You and Sarah already made a family by yourselves. It was too late for you both to try and let more people in."

"It's just on this island… I don't feel like a hero or a saviour. Just feel like what I've always been. An orphan," the blonde sniffled.

"Emma," Snow stared down.

"What?" the blonde questioned.

"Look," the teacher whispered as a map began to appear.

"What happened," Emma didn't understand what was happening.

"You accepted who you are," Snow nodded.

"I'm sorry," Emma knew it wasn't her parents fault… they were hurting too.

"It's okay," her mom spoke softly. It's the truth. You were an orphan. It's my job to change that."

Pan entered the cave to see the teen in the corner. "You finally remembered you have a prisoner did ya?" the teen glared at the young boy.

"You are not a prisoner here Sarah," Pan explained.

"I'm not?!" The teen exclaimed looking at her tied wrists. "Then what am I?"

"You are like all of us. You are like your mother Emma. You are a lost girl. An orphan," he said sadly.

"I'm not an orphan," the brunette scoffed. "Neither is Emma, we both have parents."

"Maybe," Pan nodded. "In theory, but you both have been abandoned. Think about it. Emma's parents left her to grow up alone and you…" he took a step forward. "Your dad chose drugs and prison over you. Regina decided you weren't worth as much as revenge and Emma… well you thought she was different didn't you? But if you are really honest with yourself, didn't you lose her the second Henry knocked on your door."

"How do you know all this?" the teen questioned, not as confident as she was before.

"I know everything about you," he made his way back to the entrance. "You are a lost girl Sarah. A lost princess to be more accurate. Just know we are here for you when you are ready to accept it," with that Sarah was alone once more.

She stared around the dark cave thinking about everything the boy had said. He wasn't wrong. Her parents had let her down. These last few months she had to deal with so much and she had to deal with it alone. Maybe she really was lost.

The group quickly headed on their new path feeling a new sense of hope. Emma broke away from the rest when she spotted berries growing near by. She was starving and it was the first time she didn't feel sick to her stomach.

"Don't eat the blue ones," she spun round to be greeted by Pan. "Congratulations. You did it… orphan. You don't mind if I call you and your daughter lost girls do you?"

"Call us what you like. It won't stop me from finding Sarah," Emma smiled a determined look in her eyes.

Pan chuckled to himself. "Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you."

"Really," Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it," he quickly added as Emma went to protest. "You haven't. And that's good cause when you find Sarah you'll understand her."

"What's that supposed to mean," Emma's smile disappeared, worry taking over.

"She hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to her, she'll never want to leave this island," Peter began to walk away.

"We'll see," Emma called after him.

He paused for a second turning back around. "And as for you Emma… when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one."

**Let me know what you think guys! The next chapter is coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another short one I'm afraid but it is all relevant to the story. Hope you enjoy. Thanks my lovelys.**

Pan had let Sarah out the cave to sleep, even going as far as untying her hands. She made a her way to a tree and finally let sleep take over. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. It felt like she had only been a sleep minutes when someone making a cuckoo sound woke her up, but daylight stretched across the land suggesting it had been a lot longer.

"Wake up," she sat up to see Pan approaching. "Catch," he threw an apple towards the girl which she just let drop to the ground in front of her.

"I don't like apples," she kicked the object away slightly with her foot.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan laughed.

"It's a family thing. Besides when you get poisoned by an apple turnover and almost die it really puts you off," the teen shuddered slightly thinking about the events from a year ago.

Peter smiled sweetly at the girl. "Well, don't worry," he crouched on the ground so the pair were eye level. "They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game," he pulled out a bow and arrow. "I call it target practice."

"I'm more of a sword kind of girl," Pan just laughed.

"So, this whole trek has been for nothing?" Emma sighed, throwing the map to the ground. Pan had been messing with them all day, moving things around on the map to make them walk miles for nothing.

"I told you walking was idiotic. If I can just use some magic, we can materialise in the camp and grab Sarah," Regina was sick of wasting time. She needed her daughter back now.

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening," Mary Margaret scolded.

Zac gasped sitting on the ground. "Either way can we take a break? I'm dying here."

"Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death and, more importantly, mine, which is why we're walking," Hook explained.

"Well then, what's your idea? How are we going to find it?" Regina was losing her patience fast.

"By using someone he trusts," Hook smiled.

"Who?" David questioned the pirate. "Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy," Hook began to explain. "Lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in."

"You mean fairy dust," the blonde sheriff argued.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust," David hadn't seen pixie dust in a long time.

"Do you really think nuclear dust is what this situation needs?" Zac panted, he really hated hiking.

"Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell," Emma began to connect the dots.

"Do you know her?" Hook asked.

"Every kid in the world does," Emma really needed to learn to stop being surprised by these things.

"That's a bad idea," Regina stepped forward. "Mark my words. This Tinker Bell is not going to save us," the group seemed to ignore the mayor, walking away. "Emma. There is another way."

"Is there?" Emma kept her attention on the road ahead.

"Magic," Regina stated simply.

"Didn't we just go through this," the blonde rolled her eyes having no time for this.

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours," Regina stood in front of the sheriff, blocking her path.

"I am not interested. One thing I've learned is, it always comes with a price," magic had ruined too many lives already and she'd be damned if it cost her finding her daughter.

"Sometimes not using it comes with a price to. I bet you and I combined are strong enough. Without Sarah's magic, us working together is the only chance we stand," the mayor insisted.

"What if we're not? I'm not taking a chance on that. We're talking about Sarah's life," Emma could only imagine what the teen was going through every second she was with Pan.

"I'm aware of that," Regina growled. She was getting sick of everyone forgetting she was Sarah's mother too. She gave birth to her for Pete's sake.

"Look," Emma softened her voice taking a step forward. "I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. At least, we can see if we find… Tinker Bell," the blonde never thought she would see the day where she would be going to Tinker Bell for help to save her daughter.

"And you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it," after everything Hook had done, Regina had no idea what made Emma so infatuated with him.

"My boyfriend? Hook?" Now Emma really was confused. "What's your problem."

"She just lost Neal," Mary Margaret added shaking her head at Regina.

"I'm Sorry," Regina knew she wouldn't win this fight. "I'm just worried about Sarah."

Meanwhile, Pan had began dipping the arrows in a bottle containing a substance the teen had never seen before. "What's that?" she questioned. "Cause it needs a new colour scheme," Sarah made a face of disgust as the liquid dripped off the arrows.

"Dreamshade," Pan began to explain. "A nasty Poison."

"Well then I take it back. It's the perfect colour scheme for poison," she nodded.

"I've heard a story about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow," he began to put the arrow in his bow. "Let's find out if this is possible."

"If your shooting the apple, what's the poison for?" Sarah didn't trust the boy for a second.

"A motivation not to miss," the boy smirked before taking his aim. "Felix! Get over here!" He bellowed.

"How's Felix's aim? Because I'm going to take it if you guys don't provide the bare necessities like coffee, I doubt you have a first aid kit," Felix arrived standing opposite pan.

"Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting," Pan put out the cross bow for the teen to take.

"What part of I'm a sword girl do you not get?" the teen firmly crossed her arms refusing the bow.

With that the lost boys began to chant for the girl to shoot.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself," Pan stared in her eyes willing her to continue. Felix placed an apple on his head, seeming to trust the girl more than she trust herself. "Better yet," Pan tossed the arrow to one side. "Blast the apple off with your magic."

"Why do you people struggle so much with the listening skills?" The teen sighed. "My magic isn't working."

"Because you aren't letting it," Pan countered. "You don't trust yourself or your magic. You weren't taught how to. Maybe if The Queen had kept you around she would of got round to it."

Sarah felt a spark of anger flood through her but surprisingly not at the boy in front of her. He's right. It was Regina's job to teach her about magic and how to use it, but instead she let the girl go into the world not knowing who she was. She aimed her hand at Felix, feeling her magic bubble away at the anger inside of her. However, her mom may of got the chance to teach her if Pan hadn't stole her away. What right did he have to tell the teen where she belonged? At the last minute she changed her aim sparking a bolt of magic to the boy which he dodged at the last minute.

"Told you, you could do it," he smirked. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Regina walked at the back of the group, dragging her feet. The last thing she wanted was to face more demons from her past.

"Hey," Emma headed over to the mayor. "You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching and I'll wait," the mayor comes to a stop refusing to go any further.

"What did you do to her?" Emma frowned, knowing there was more to this then what Regina was saying.

"What? Why would you assume I did something?" People were always so quick to blame her.

Emma sighed, deciding to take a different approach. "You've met her before right? In the Enchanted Forest?" Regina's silence confirmed the blondes suspicions. "What did you do to her? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

"She's not an angel," the queen scoffed. "Okay," she relented. "We have a complicated history."

"I knew it," the blonde couldn't take the mayor anywhere.

"You don't need to know all the details, but if she see's me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably the best for Operation Sarah," she crossed her arms adamant in her decision.

"Operation Sarah?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well if Henry was here…" Regina began.

"That's what he would have called it," Emma finished with a smile. As determined as the mothers were to get their daughter back, it didn't mean they weren't missing their son back home.

"He'd have a better name, but it's the best I can do," the mayor sighed.

"Probably Operation Pegacorn," Emma nodded.

"Operation what?" Regina scoffed.

Emma just smiled. "Never mind. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see each other. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Sarah. Don't worry about Tinker Bell," Regina didn't want the fairy messing everything up.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma questioned.

Regina sighed slightly shaking her head. "What I always do."

Pan and Sarah sat above the camp looking down at the boys running around below. " Look at the fun they are having," Peter smiled at the mayhem. "The thing with this place, Sarah, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want."

"You really don't know me at all," the teen raised an eyebrow. "I'm a walking disaster, believe me I need someone to tell me no. I don't belong here."

"Actually, you do," Pan turned to seriously look at the teen. "We've been waiting for you to come back for a long time Sarah."

"I don't believe that," Sarah sighed turning away. "I was found on the side of the road by an amazing woman who took me in."

"Then explain this," Pan continued. "You've read Henry's book. If you were born before Emma, how come she is your mother."

Sarah had never really thought about it before but Pan was right. According to the book she was born long before the curse, long before Emma. "So, I was here? And you guys don't age so neither did I," she said slowly letting it sink in.

"This place runs on imagination. On belief. But all the worlds have stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Sarah, need to save it. You are the most powerful being to ever of been born. It's your destiny to return magic."

"Okay, you've got the wrong one," she turned to look at the boy. "Regina, my mother, is the one with all the power. Not me."

"She cast a curse yes but what if her spells aren't what makes her so powerful? What if having you did? Think about it, you both descended from strong magic. You were created for a reason and I can help you find it," Pan saw the girls walls fall ever so slightly.

"So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic," Sarah stated rather than asked. "The world might actually be doomed. You really think a girl who got tortured by your humans, captured and left in a cave without being able to stop it with magic could really save it. Guess there is somethings that lost boy school doesn't teach you."

"I believe. Remember I said I had something to show you," he pulled out a scroll and handed it to the brunette. "I have had this for a very long time. Long before you even arrived here. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Sarah doesn't even bother looking at the scroll, throwing it to the ground in front of her. "I don't believe you. You've got the wrong girl."

"You don't feel like your enough I get that," the boy sighed. "Maybe because that's how your parents have always made you feel. By abandoning you, or turning to drugs, or spending all their time focusing on their other kid. Regina might of not seen your potential, but the second you arrived here, we did."

Regina sat by the camp fire, Tinker Bell finally accepting their plea to help even if the queen was involved. She wondered where her kid was on the island, whether she was still alive to tell the tale. Regina had let her down so many times, had so much of their time together wasted. She sighed as the flames began to grow. She promised herself in that moment if she ever got her daughter back she would never let her go again.

**So the last chapter focused more on Sarah's anger to Emma and this one takes a look at her anger towards Regina. The point is that the teen is mad at all her parents in some ways which is why Pan feels he can manipulate her. More angst to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up but life has been extremely hectic. Just know even if there is a break I will always be back. Also thank you guys for your sweet comments. It's nice to hear how long some of you have been reading this story and what it has meant to you. Please keep your comments coming they are such great motivation and I really appreciate them. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you my lovelys.**

"This is where they're keeping Sarah. Pan's compound," Emma pointed to the map in front of her. Every second she was away from her daughter the more anxious she was becoming. She couldn't explain it, but something was telling her that when she found the girl, which she would no matter what, she would be different to the teen she was before. "According to, uh..."

"Tinker Bell," Tinkerbell filled in the blank for the saviour.

"Yes, I know," Emma gave a shy smile. "Still weird to say."

"Tink is fine," the fairy gave a comforting smile. Reassuring people was her forte and the blonde was no different despite the walls she kept up.

"Not sure that's any better," Emma said more to herself.

"I think it is," Zac stepped in to break some of the tension. "Tinkerbell is a bit of a mouthful. How do you feel about T-dog," Tinkerbell smirked at the man.

"Anyway," Emma gave her co parent a shove before turning back to the map. "She says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside," Tink reminded them.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks," Regina snarled.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in," Tink sighed at the Queens naivety.

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..." Tink began but was quickly interrupted.

"Poison sticks equal death. We got it," David finished, looking to change the subject. "Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as soon as you tell me the exit plan," the fairy smiled but quickly got quiet as the rest of the group grew silent. "You do have an escape plan, don't you?"

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip," Emma stuttered avoiding the fellow blondes eye contact.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters," Tink knew no one could beat Pan.

"We'll figure it out," Regina was praying that her and her daughters magic would be enough to get them home.

"You'll figure it out?" Tinkerbell scoffed. "No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way," David corrected.

"You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something," Tinkerbell pulled out a watch from her pocket. "You know what this is?"

"Yeah, a watch," Emma was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I got it from the people who brought your daughter here for Pan," the fairy explained.

"Greg and Tamara?" This peaked Emma's interest. "Where are they? Why'd they give you that?"

"I got it off the girl's body," Tink went quiet thinking about the mess she had witnessed. "Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful," she looked at the object in her hands. "This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live," with that she began to walk away.

"Where the hell is she going?" Mary Margaret watched the blonde storm off.

"There is no way I'm walking back to her house again. I'm still exhausted from the last time." Zac moaned.

"I'll get her, bring her back," David made a move to follow the woman.

"Don't," Emma stopped her father. "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" Regina shot at the sheriff.

"Zac taught me that," Emma answered quietly gesturing to the man.

"What can I say prison can be useful," the man nodded.

"What about you, Hook?" David turned to the one handed man. "You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat," the man explained.

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission," Regina was really starting to hate this kid.

"One man. Her partner in crime Neal," Hook saw Emma's face fall.

"How?" the blonde whispered.

"Maybe we can find out," Hook sighed. With that the man guided them across the jungle to a spot he used to know so well.. it wasn't long till a boulder stood in their way.

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina questioned.

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma added.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand..." Hook turned to the blonde. "What do you say, saviour?"

"I'll do it," David winced walking over to Hook and struggling to move the barrier.

Once removed, a black hole stood in its wake. "Ladies first," Hook gave a slimy smile as he let the women through.

"Hook!" Emma called back to the man from inside the cave. "What is this place? What are we doing here?" She took a second to look around before realising the place had a familiar aspect to it. "Neal. This is where he lived," she stated more than asked.

"Aye," the man nodded as him David and Zac joined the women in the cave. "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Snow asked the pirate.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was," the man grumbled.

Meanwhile in Pans camp the lost boys were dancing around the campfire enjoying their never-ending freedom.

Sarah sat in a tent Pan had said she could sleep in. She didn't want to celebrate, there was nothing to celebrate. Her life was turning out to be more lies and secrets that no one ever told her. She was lost before and she is lost now and with everyday that passed she was losing faith that her parents would come. None of this would have happened at all if Regina hadn't thrown her away to begin with. None of it would have happened if Zac had managed to stay clean and not go to prison. It never would have happened if Emma didn't insist they move to Storybrooke.

"You don't want to join in the celebration, Sarah?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Pan entering the tent.

"Nothing to celebrate," the girl looked at her shoes.

"Nothing to celebrate?" The boy chuckled. "Sarah, this whole party is to celebrate you."

"Me?" Sarah shot her gaze up. "Why?"

"Because you've come to save magic, of course. And I, for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them," he pointed outside the tent to the boys dancing around.

Sarah sighed trying to think how to word her point. "I'm not like them. Or you. For one my general hygiene is a hell of a lot better."

"Sure you are," Pan smiled. "You're still a kid. Maybe a song will get you on your feet," he blew into the air but the teen couldn't hear a thing.

"Sorry. I... I don't hear anything. Although I don't hear the voices in your head either," she gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Interesting," Pan nodded. "You see, this pipe's enchanted, Sarah. It can only be heard by certain children."

"Like who?" The teen couldn't help but being curious.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise," with that Pan noticed Felix trying to get his attention outside. He gave the girl one last smile before walking out to the boy. "What? I know that look. What happened?"

"Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away," Felix held his breath waiting for his leaders reaction.

"Well, then why didn't you get him back?" Pan tried to remain calm.

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out... By a sleeping spell," the boy quickly explained.

"The Dark One," Pan gave an evil smirk. "So father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the girl. We should move her somewhere safe," Felix panicked.

"Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin," an evil glint appeared in his eye as he began to formulate a plan.

While the family worked in Neal's cave trying to discover a plan to save Sarah, Zac wondered through the woods trying to gain a sense of calm. Being a father had never really been his forte but god knows he tried. What he lacked in practical skills he more than made up for in his willingness to learn. And that's what Sarah did. She taught him how to be a father. What it means to be a part of a family and there was no way he was going to give up without a fight. He had abandoned the teen too many times to count but this would not be one of them. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he began to see a flicker of light in the distance.

"What the…" he murmured to himself as he noticed a tent begin to form with chanting in the background. He peered into the distance to see what he assumed to be lost boys dancing around. How did he stumble upon this when the others were struggling to find a way in? Something did not feel right. Quietly, he moved his way inside the tent to find his daughter lying unconscious on the bed. "Sarah!" he exclaimed running to the teens side but she didn't seem to stir.

"You were so close to finding her. You disappoint me. I thought prison would have taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out," Zac turned to see Pan stood in the entry way. After the boy had chased off Baelfire and the dark one he decided he had the taste for some more fun. Pan had heard of the man who had adopted Sarah once she left them and he was eager to learn more. Sarah was certainly an interesting character and he wanted to see just who had made her that way.

"I'll remember that for next time," Zac snarled standing up straight.

"Well, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. You see, Sarah's more powerful than you could possibly understand and once she chooses her path there will be no one able to stop her," the boy smirked.

"I will get my daughter back, no matter what it takes," Zac insisted. "You may only be a boy but I will hit you if I have to."

"You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got her. I got her back," Zac gave the boy a confused look. "It's the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission. Well, apart from your daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zac could not make heads up tails of this.

"You see long before she was yours, she was mine. However, fate had different ideas," Pan sighed looking past Zac remembering the day the baby had left the island. "But now everyone is where I want them." With that Sarah began to groan gaining everyone's attention. "Something to chew on," the lost boys entered the tent heading for Zac. "You know where to take him."

"No!" Zac yelled as he tried to break free of the boys grips. "Sarah!"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be for very long," Pan smiled. "Just until I reset the board. See, the game is about to change."

"Don't give up hope, Sarah! I will come for you! I promise!" The man yelled to his daughter before he disappeared from sight.

Sarah slowly opened her eye to see Pan standing over her. "Stare much," the young girl grumbled. "What happened?

"Oh, you fell asleep," Pan smiled.

"I did?" The teen didn't remember falling asleep. One minute she was talking to Pan and the next…

"No, don't worry. It was just a little catnap. The night's still young," Pan explained as the lost boys began to cheer outside.

"Wait. I... I remember something. My dad... When I was asleep, I... I could've sworn I heard him calling for me," Sarah looked around the tent almost expecting to see the man in the corner.

"Really?" Pan turned away from the girl.

"It must've been a dream," She sighed sadly.

"Well, how can you be sure?" he turned back around with a smirk.

"Because last time I checked you were holding me captive," she snarled.

"You really don't like me do you?" Pan chuckled.

"Well, I'm not saying I hate you, but you are literally the Monday morning of my life," she gave a tight smile to which the boy continued to laugh at.

"It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost and the things we hoped for, like your father being here and your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true," the boy sat down on the bed.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm happy with the old dreams," the girl sat up moving away from Peter.

"Because that's what I did. And now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, Sarah. And we can be your family," he looked at her intensely for a second before heading to the tent opening to shout to the lost boys. "I'd like to play a song, a song for our guest of honor... Sarah," he looked back to the teen and smiled before beginning to play a melody which the lost boys began to cheer for. "You can hear the music now, can't you, Sarah?"

"Yeah," the teen could hear the music crystal clear. "I can," and she couldn't help but smile at the melody. Maybe things would begin to look up.

**Is Sarah joining the dark side? Will Zac be saved? Keep reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So the story continues. I'm not going to lie I am losing slight momentum. I like writing Sarah's interactions with the other characters and I am starting to miss it. However, we continue on. Let me know what you guys think and if you are still enjoying the story. Hope you guys like it. Thank you my lovelys.**

Sarah sat beside a tree watching the lost boys running around playing god knows what. It was almost scaring her just how comfortable she was beginning to feel here. She hated to admit it but this place did feel familiar to her. She hadn't felt like this since New York. But if she came here after Regina sent her away how did she end up leaving? There were so many questions left unanswered and Pan seemed to be keeping his cards very close to his chest. Maybe the teen had to make the best of the situation, especially if her parents weren't coming. Sarah was starting to doubt her family as much as she fought it, it made sense: Zac would be free to go back to New York, Emma had her parents and Henry, and Regina could finally stop feeling guilty about not wanting her around. Henry might put up a bit of a fight but he would soon forget just like everyone else. Before she could dwell on it anymore, one of the lost boys, who she had come to know as Devin, approached her. He was about the same age as the teen and had an angry streak in him that made Sarah keep her distance.

"So, you're the girl Pan's been looking for all this time," the boy scoffs giving the girl a slight nudge. Against her better judgement Sarah took a step back: the last thing she needed right now was a fight.

"Afraid a girl might have more power than you," the teen smirked unable to help herself. With that Devin lunged for the girl but she managed to jump back just in time. "Dude, what is your problem? I guess chivalry really is dead."

"If you can't take this, how are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" The boy laughed before spotting a stick on the ground. He nodded his head towards it, indicating the girl should pick it up in her defense. Sarah didn't need to be told twice, picking up the piece of wood. Right now she couldn't rely on her magic and beating ignorant teens with sticks had been one of her past times back in the city. Without a second thought, Devin lunged for the girl once more and the fight commenced.

"Not bad," the pair paused to see Pan staring at them from a distance. "But wouldn't it be more fun, if you had real swords?"

"That's more my Grandfather's thing," the teen explained.

Pan considered the statement for a second before walking towards the teen. "This is Neverland and you have the heart of the most powerful soul to walk any world. You can use whatever you want," he placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder looking her in the eyes. "You just need to believe in your magic, Sarah. Close your eyes and feel your magic flow through you." With slight hesitation, Sarah closed her eyes and tried to focus on her magic. She felt her fingertips start to tingle and opened her eyes with a smile. "What are you waiting for?" Pan returns the smile. "Go on."

Sarah turns to the boy she had been fighting her eyes turning black with power. It was times like this when all she could feel was magic, all morals and clarity flying out the window. The lost boys began to cheer her on only encouraging the magical take over. She raised her hand and aimed for Devin sending him flying through the air. With a smirk, she walked over to the boy, grabbing him by the throat and holding him in the air. She felt her magic begin to pull the energy from her fellow teen and she loved how powerful it felt. Suddenly blood began to form from the boys nose before she also noticed a gash on his head where he had hit the ground before. The red liquid seemed to snap the girl out of it. She quickly dropped the boy to the floor taking a step back and staring at her hands like they didn't belong to her.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," she quickly explained, turning to Pan to see how angry he was.

Pan's face remained soft as he took a step towards the girl. "Sarah. Don't you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy?" Sarah shook her head slowly. "You never apologize." The teen stared at her hands once more before looking up with a smile. It was nice to not have to feel guilty about her magic. It was nice that someone could finally understand.

Meanwhile, the girls family where in Baelfire's cave still looking for clues. "I've looked everywhere," David stated as he reentered the cave. "I can't find Zac anywhere."

"Humans," Regina scoffed. "Always have to wander off."

"What if something has happened to him?!" Emma snapped. Despite the bickering the pair did, Emma cared about the man. He was her partner and one of her best friends.

"He's probably been caught by Pan," Hook stated matter of factly only to be greeted by a glare from the group. "Just saying."

"Emma," Mary Margaret took a step towards her daughter. "Let's focus on finding Sarah. Once we find her we will be able to find Zac.

Emma sighed before reluctantly carrying on her search. She threw some pillows across the room exposing some scribbles on the wall. "Wow," she gasped.

"What is it?" David questioned.

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island," Hook explained taking a closer look.

Mary Margaret saw her daughters face turn into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Look here," she pointed. "Neal stopped counting."

"Cause he got off the island?" Snow asked hopefully.

"He was here longer," Emma shook her head.

"Then why would he…" David was trying to understand.

"Because he lost hope," Emma said sadly.

"You got that from scribbles?" Regina interjected.

"I got that because it's what I did," Emma stared at the ground remembering her childhood. "Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted the days until counting seemed pointless."

"You think the same thing is happening to Sarah?" David asked concerned for his granddaughter.

Emma thought of her little girl all alone somewhere on the island, waiting for a family that wasn't coming. "Pan said it would."

"Hey," David walked over to his daughter. "We are going to rescue her."

"Yeah, I know that," Emma tried to sound confident but she couldn't muster the strength. "And you know that, but Sarah doesn't know that. Pan wants her to lose faith."

"So what? You want to send her a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office," Regina rolled her eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"We take a page from Pan's book," Emma explained. "And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we're coming."

"With lost boys running around trying to kill us all?" Regina swore the blonde never thought anything through.

"Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage," Snow smiled.

"How," the mayor questioned.

"Follow me," Mary Margaret began to make her way out the cave. "I'll show you."

Mary Margaret lead the team to a clearing before instructing Regina to make ropes. "A trap?" The mayor questioned as the last piece of rope fell to the ground. "That's your plan?"

"The lost boys want to come after us, we need to go after them," the teacher explained.

The pirate looked on from a distance assessing the new plan. "You really think the lost boys are going to betray pan?"

"Thanks for the advice," Mary Margaret gave Hook a fake smile before instructing the men to go and find vines to be used as more rope. It's wasn't long till they returned and Hook explained he knew how to find a sextant that would be bale to decode Neal's map to send them home.

"A sextant?" Emma questioned. "And you're telling us this now?"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Regina added.

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not. It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan, and don't forget we're going to need one," Hook argued but the mothers still didn't look too convinced.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma sighed, deciding to give in. After all, it was the only plan they had and right now she would take anything if it meant getting her daughter back.

Hook moved closer to the blonde lowing his voice. "Emma, you were right. We need to get that message to Sarah. Everyday without hope is a day closer to becoming lost. Your father and I should go."

"Hook's right," David agreed.

"You want to split up?" the teacher didn't know much about Neverland but she was pretty sure there was strength in numbers.

"It's the last thing I want to do," David said sadly. "But there's a chance he can get us home," he motioned to Hook.

"Okay," Mary Margaret gave a reluctant sigh.

"And Emma," David turned to his daughter. "While I'm gone just…"

"Listen to my mother?" Emma interrupted with a laugh.

David chuckled giving his daughter a sweet smile. "Be careful."

"Always am," she gave the man a reassuring smile of her own.

"And when you send that message to Sarah, add something to it for me would you?" Emma gave her dad a slight nod. "Tell her… tell her that her grandpa loves her," and with that he gave the blonde a hug goodbye.

The three women didn't have to wait long before they saw Devin running through the jungle in search of food for the camp. He had spotted his prey miles away and his focus was captured. Before he realised what was happening a net fell from the sky locking him inside. He began to fight before he saw three women surround him. "Are you trying to start a war with Pan," the boy grunted.

Emma got closer staring the boy down. "Pan started the war when he kidnapped my daughter."

"But that doesn't make you our enemy," Regina smiled, opening her hand to reveal a chocolate bar.

"What's that?" Devin felt his stomach begin to rumble.

"Chocolate," Regina replied. "I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't want to hurt you," Emma insisted. "We just need you to deliver a message to Sarah."

"Why should I help you," the boy spat.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them," Emma softened her voice. "Now we're here. We can help- not just Sarah, all of you. We can get you home," as the blonde finished Regina stepped forward with the chocolate for the boy to sniff.

Out of nowhere, Devin began to chuckle to himself. "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster," the blonde tried a different tactic. "Look what he did to you," the blonde pointed to the scar on the boys head.

Devin looked up at the blonde with an evil smirk. "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Sarah did." That was enough to make Emma snap, dragging the boy out of the net and tying him to a near by tree with the vines the men had collected. "It's too late!" Devin began to shout. "Sarah is a lost girl now! Your girl is one of the most vicious recruits we've had in ages," the blondes eyes began to darken as she grabbed the boy by the throat. No one spoke about her kid like that. No one is more caring and selfless than Sarah. No one had showed her as much love as the teen had in her whole life and she'd be damned if she let this boy try and convince her otherwise. It wasn't long till Mary Margaret dragged the blonde away.

"Don't let him get to you, okay?" Snow said calmly but the blonde barely seemed to hear her.

"Move aside," Regina growled.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked, scared of what the Queen was capable of.

"So I can rip out his heart!" Regina explained like it was obvious. "Then he'll do exactly what we want."

"This is not how we do things!" Mary Margaret snapped. "Emma," she turned to her daughter. "We can find another way."

"Really," the other brunette scoffed. "And what do you think Emma?"

Emma thought about it for a second before turning to Regina. "I think we need to talk to our daughter."

"We can't do this!" the teacher exclaimed. "This is brutal-" before she could say anything else Emma shoved her out the way.

"We can't but she can," the blonde nodded towards the mayor. "Do it Regina!" Mary Margaret tried to make her way over but Emma soon held her back whispering sorry into her ear. The next thing that could be heard was Devin grunting in pain as Regina removed his heart.

Mary Margaret walked away from the pair, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. "Mary Margaret I'm sorry," Emma tried as she followed the brunette.

"You don't have to apologise to me," her mother kept her gaze in the distance. "It's Sarah I'm worried about."

"I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes," the blonde explained.

"When we get to her," Mary Margaret turned to look at her daughter. "I just want to make sure the line is still there."

"What line?" Emma asked as Regina approached the pair.

"The line between what Regina is willing to do, and what you are willing to do," Snow explained. She didn't want her daughter to turn out like Regina. There was a fine line between good and evil, one she knew all to well.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her home!" Emma snapped.

"But the cost cannot be this family," Snow retorted.

"It won't be," the blonde insisted.

"Second thoughts?" Regina questioned as she interrupted the mother daughter team.

"Let's get her that message," Emma nods after a second.

"Oh we are going to do more than that," Regina gave an evil smile. "We are going to see her," the mayor took a mirror out her pocket breaking it in half before handing one half to Devin.

Back at the camp Sarah sat on the ground drawing random shapes in the mud. It had felt good to use her magic, really good, but all she could think about is what her family would say. She hurt someone, a kid of all people, and the worst thing about it was she couldn't even bring herself to feel bad about it. As if sensing her thoughts Devin made his approach. Sarah spotted the boy and began to stand. "Seriously kid did you not learn your lesson earlier?"

"I didn't come here to fight," Devin said calmly. "I came to deliver a message."

"I didn't realise your were the postman of Neverland, my mistake," the teen was seriously creeped out by this kid.

"Your family is here," the boy stated simply.

"What?" now he had her attention.

"They're on the island," he explained. "Trying to find you."

Sarah almost let herself be hopeful before she finally saw sense shaking her head. "Okay I get it, your ego's bruised from earlier, but making up stuff like this really isn't funny."

"I'm not making it up," Devin insisted. "Look," with that the boy handed the teen the mirror before going to stand guard.

"Sarah! Can you hear me," Emma shouted as her daughter came into view on the mirror.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Regina quickly added.

"Mom?" Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This has to be a trick. The humid air has finally got to me."

"No, Sarah this is not a trick," the blonde insisted. "Sarah, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's Operation Pegacorn rescue. It's us."

Sarah felt a smile begin to form on her face. Only her mom would know about the codename. "You're here?"

"Yes," Emma sighed in relief. "We are coming to get you."

Before Sarah could answer she heard a noise in the distance. "There's someone coming," she whispered before she heard Pan's voice. "It's Pan. I've got to go."

"We love you," Regina quickly said before Sarah dropped the mirror to the ground and smashed it. Her family were coming after all. She just had to hold on a little longer. She glanced at the smashed mirror on the floor. "Well that's seven years of bad luck… who am I kidding I've been kidnapped by a man child who plays imaginary instruments while making little kids fight like gladiators, I've never had any good luck."

Little did the teen know her other parent was not far away dangling in a cage. Felix made his way over to Pan to deliver the news. "How's our guest?" Pan asked as he approached.

"We drugged him. He'll be asleep for a while. Where do you want him?" Felix asked.

"Hang him up next to the other one," Pan gives a slight laugh as the lost boys begin to hang Zac right next to a sleeping Neal.

**The dads are together! Next chapter there isn't much to write about so I'm going to use that time to unlock more of Sarah's backstory in Neverland. Plus Emma makes her way to Neal and Zac. Stay tuned guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this posted but I had a really bad case of the flu. So here we are still in Neverland. This chapter finally unlocks some of Sarah's backstory... but boy am I ready to go back to Storybrooke. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you my lovelys**

Sarah sat looking at the sticks in a pile in front of her. She focused her attention on getting them to light, but it wasn't long before a fireball appeared burning the sticks to dust. "Damn it," she cursed kicking the ash away.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Pan chuckled approaching the teen.

"Trying to burn down the place, isn't it obvious?" Sarah snarled keeping her eyes on the mess in front of her.

"Well that is certainly a new escape tactic," he took a seat next to the girl, keeping a safe distance.

Sarah stayed silent for a few moments but Pans eyes glaring at her soon got her to cave. "Okay, Fine! I suck are you happy?!" she exclaimed getting on her feet to pace.

"I'm going to need some more information?" Pan tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"I suck! What more is there to know? I mean sure, my sarcasm cannot be matched and I have perfected the loose curl look, but as far as magic goes, I suck," she threw her head back wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"You are the most powerful…"

"So you keep saying," Sarah interrupted. "And while that might be true, what good is it if I have no control. My magic controls me. I cant even create a simple flame without almost killing myself," She sighs slumping to the ground once more. "My mom always made it look so easy."

"Your mom had a lot longer to practice," Pan gave a sympathetic look.

"But what about in the meantime? How many people am I going to hurt while the magic consumes me," she felt tears form in her eyes but she refused to let them go. There was no way in hell she was going to let this boy see her break.

"Come on," Pan got to his feet extending out a hand. "I want to show you something."

Sarah stared at the hand for a few moments before cautiously taking it and getting to her feet. "Fine. But if it's not caffeine related I'm going to be extremely disappointed."

After finding out Neal is alive and being held hostage with Zac, Emma didn't have the energy to talk to anyone. She was finally starting to make peace with the idea that Neal was gone only to find out he was on this god forsaken island with her. And while she hated to admit it, she really missed Zac. As much of a pain as the man was to her, he had become one of her best friends over the years and the glimpses of her daughter that she saw in him was almost making Neverland bearable.

"The track lead directly into that cave," Mary Margaret points to the cave entrance. "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal and Zac.

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David questioned, not trusting it for a second.

"Because this prison doesn't require guards," Hook explained. "Echo Cave."

"You know it," Mary Margaret questioned.

"All too well," the man sighed. "I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret," the teacher almost scoffed. "That's all."

"Your darkest secret," Hook stared at the cave remembering all those who had faced it before and lost. "Echo cave derives its name from an old saying 'the deeper the lie, the more truth in it's echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

"This is ridiculous," Emma had about had enough with all these children's games.

"Don't kill the messenger," Hook took a step back.

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" She wasn't ready to fall for another one of Pans tricks.

The pirate thought about it for a second before answering. "Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?" David intervened.

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

"Okay what am I looking at?" Sarah stared around what looked to be a child's room, although it seemed to be destroyed. The walls were scorched, furniture was scattered around the room along with destroyed stuffed animals.

"This… was your room," Pan looked at the room with a sad smile.

"Okay, I know I'm messy but this is bad even for me," the teen walked further into the room inspecting part of her life she had no recollection of.

Pan let out a sad laugh. "It didn't always use to be like this."

"So what happened?" The girl looked back at her companion.

"You happened," the boy sighed.

"Well that was nice and descriptive thanks," the girl sighed, crouching down to pick at a baby mobile that had once been hers.

"When you first came we had no idea what was happening," Pan sat on the arm of a chair. "It was just an ordinary day and the next thing we know there is a baby crying in the middle of the camp. I went up to you first and picked you up and you soon settled down. You seemed to like me," he gave a small smile.

"Yeah well I was young and naïve," Sarah remarked.

"We had no idea what to do. I mean, we were just kids ourselves, but I had a feeling you had been sent to us for a reason. That somehow you belonged," he stared off in the distance almost as if he was seeing the scene unfold in front of him. "So we put this room together for you and just like that you were one of us."

"What no foster system on this island," Sarah stood up from her position on the floor.

"We really tried our best," Pan looked at the girl with sad eyes.

"So what happened? How did I end up in New York?" Sarah had never got the boy to open up this much before.

"Magic," Pan stated like it was simple. "Your magic got stronger with every passing today and none of us had any idea how to control it. Control you."

"So I was a menace then and a menace now… perfect," she stared at the ground.

"You were… spirited," Pan smiled.

"That's how my teachers described me as well," Sarah gave a small laugh. "So how did the story end?"

Pan paused a dark look going over his face. "I tried my best to help you learn your magic, but it was no use. One day I came back to Camp to find your room destroyed. The boys said you had gone crazy. Your magic had just exploded out of you. I asked where you were and they just went quiet. After a few strict words they finally told me… they sent you away."

"How? The lost boys don't have any magic," Sarah was sick of adding to the list of the people who just throw her away.

"The dark one," Pan said simply.

Sarah took a step back. "Gold?"

"Who?" the boy questioned.

"Rumpelstiltskin," the teen snapped.

"Yeah him," Pan sighed. "He was on the island looking for his son and the lost boys managed to convince him to take you away."

"All this time," Sarah took a glance around the room. "He knew and he never said anything," she thought about it for second. "How come I didn't have my powers growing up if I had them here?"

"Rumple cursed you when he took you away. I guess when the curse broke in Storybrooke your curse broke too," Pan saw the pain eat the girl alive.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" The girl felt her magic flow through her and her eyes darken.

"The point is," Pan stood walking over to the girl. "Your home now. And there is nothing that can stop you."

The group entered the cave to see two cages hanging in the distance. "Emma!" Neal called grasping at the bars of his cage.

"Thank God!" Zac chimed in. "I thought I was going to die here without never catching up on the bachelor."

Emma smiled, happy to see the man still had his sense of humour. "It must be a hundred feet across," Mary Margaret interrupted her thoughts.

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over," David added.

"So what do we do?" Emma was getting desperate.

"I told you what needs to be done," Hook stated like it was obvious. "Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now… who wants to kick things off," the man was taking too much enjoyment out of the situation.

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know the particulars, only what I'm told," the pirate explained.

"Well, how do you know it'll work," David asked making Hook sigh.

"There's only one way to find out," Hook glanced at Neal before turning back to the group. "I kissed Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes while David looked like he was ready to fight the man. "I didn't need to know that," Zac grumbled. "And don't you think Neal is having a rough enough day," Zac nodded to the man in the cage next to him who stayed quiet.

"I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"It's what the kiss exposed," Hook sighed. "My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love… of my Milah… to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you," Hook looked at a shocked Emma while David took another step towards him.

"Me next," Snow quickly interrupted to stop her husband killing the pirate. "Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma," she turned to her daughter. "And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And…" her voice began to break. "As much as I want to pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David, what we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything… her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all."

"What are you saying?" David gave his wife a curious look.

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I want to have another baby," with that the floor began to shake extending the bridge to the two captives.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier," David smiled. "And I know with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother. But it can never happen… at least not with me."

"What do you mean?" A confused Mary Margaret asked.

"When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure," David looked away ashamed.

"A cure for what?" Mary Margaret was struggling to keep up.

"Dreamshade," the man sighed.

Mary Margaret scanned back through her memory before remembering what happened. "The lost boys, the arrow… you pushed me out the way."

"I wasn't fast enough," David finally admitted. "I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die," before anymore could be said the bridge finally made it to Neal.

Trying to ignore her fathers confession, Emma withdrew her sword before carefully making her way across. "You okay?" She asked the man, scanning his body for any injuries.

"Yeah. But Sarah…" Neal began.

"I… It's okay. We're going to take care of her. Just need to get you out first," Emma tried her best to break through the cage but to no avail.

"Emma!" Neal yelled, stopping her in her tracks. "You know that's not how this works. It's okay. You can tell me anything.

Emma paused not knowing how to say what she needed to. "When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't," Emma saw Neal's disappoint but knew she had to continue. "I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back into my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath I… I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came… rushing back, and I… I didn't know if I could go through it again. I love you. I probably always will. But my secret… its that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead… because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again." With that the bars dissolved allowing Emma to collapse into Neal's arms.

"Hate to interrupt this lovely Oprah moment but… what about me!" Zac screamed from his cage.

Emma looked over to see no bridge had formed to the man. "What's happening?" Emma turned to Hook. "We all said our secrets why cant we get to him?"

"We can only save one," Hook explains sadly.

"Because we wouldn't have been able to save either one of them if you knew that," the pirate snapped back.

"I'm having some serious prison flashbacks," Zac grumbled. He turned to look at Emma who was beginning to panic. "Emma… it's okay."

"How is this okay?" she was trying her best to keep it together, but she couldn't.

"You need to go," he said softly.

"Not without you," Emma said adamantly.

"Someone has to go save our kid," he gave a sad smile. "And once you have her I know Sarah will work out how to save me."

"Emma, we need to go," Neal gently put a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"You finally get rid of me," Zac tried to joke but Emma did not see the funny side.

"You're my best friend," she sobbed.

"And your mine," he looked at the blonde and new it might be the last time. "Thank you for everything. And when you finally get back to our daughter… tell her that her dad loves her. And that he is so sorry for all the times he let her down."

"She knows that," Emma insisted. "But I'll tell her," With that they made there way out the cave. Emma glanced back once more at her partner in crime. "I love you," she whispered into the dark before he was gone.

Meanwhile, not knowing her fathers fate, Sarah had returned to the clearing feeling more lost and found at the same time than she ever thought possible. She finally had the answers she wanted but found she only had more anger than she did before. Turns out the only one who cared enough to try and keep her and understand her magic was the same teen holding her hostage. She turned to a pile of sticks on the ground thinking about the anger that consumed her. Taking a steady breath a small flame appeared lighting the sticks in a gentle fire. The teen smiled with black eyes. Things were about to get interesting.

**Will Zac be rescued? You will soon find out. Let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thank you for hanging in there but here is the next chapter. You know I always come back! Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

Pan watched as Sarah flicked a fireball back and forth in her hands. Things had really changed in the last day or so. Sarah seemed happy, more trusting. She had stopped mentioning her family and going home and had even managed to find a handle on her magic. Pan was broken out of his thoughts by a sudden change in the air.

"Someone's leaving Neverland," he whispered more to himself then Felix sitting next to him.

"Where?" Felix soon became alert. "How shall we stop them?"

"It's too late," Pan explained a smile on his face as he looked at the boy. "Don't worry Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground in Storybrooke. They can handle this. All it does is move up our timetable a touch," he turned is focus once again to their new campmate. "We need to get Sarah ready. And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage," an evil smirk formed on the boys face. Things were about to take a turn.

Meanwhile the Charming's, Hook, Emma and Neal found themselves slowly beginning to form a plan.

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma questioned Neal.

"Unfortunately, it's the only way," Neal sighed.

"We thought you learned how to navigate the stars," David crossed his arms, not liking this plan already.

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly," Neal stated like it was obvious.

Emma listened to the plan all the while thinking of her child. She was sick of this. She was sick of missing her son at home who was probably getting more worried by the day. She was sick of her teenage daughter being held hostage on a strange island with a boy who clearly didn't get enough timeouts as a kid. But the thing she was sick of the most was the feeling that she was failing. It was her job to protect her children. She had made a promise to herself and Sarah a long time ago stating that is what she was going to do and look at he now. She didn't care what it takes. Her daughter was coming home. Emma tuned back in as everyone received their marching orders.

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's. Then we get Sarah and get the hell back to Storybrooke," the blonde stated as she began to prepare for the trek into the wilderness. She watched as people bustled around her trying to pack as much as they could. Out the corner of her eye she saw the tension between her parents continue to simmer. Snow had finally discovered David's illness and the lies were becoming too much. "How long is this going to go on?" Emma questioned as her mother joined her.

"What?" the teacher kept her focus on packing.

"The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing," when Snow stayed silent the blonde continued. "Don't you think it's been long enough? He didn't tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission. I get that."

"It's good to see you've inherited his tunnel vision," Snow sighed.

"What does that mean?" Emma barked, suddenly on the defense.

"Nothing," the mother sighed, not having another fight in her.

"You say a lot with nothing," Emma grumbled.

Snow looked over at Hook and Neal laughing in the corner. "Be careful with Hook and Neal."

"The one we need to be careful with is the shadow," Emma quickly deflected.

"The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too," Snow continued like her daughter hadn't spoken.

"None of that matters," Emma practically growled. "All I care about is getting my daughter back."

Sarah had watched as Pan whispered with Felix in the corner. Something was off and she knew it. Maybe there was something he was keeping from her. The more secretive he became the more she began to doubt him. Maybe she shouldn't have given up on her family so quickly.

"There you are," Pan smiled as he approached her. "You care to take a stroll? There's someplace special I'd like to show you."

"Didn't we do that yesterday? I mean how many special places can this island have? It's not Disneyland," Sarah felt her guard go up. Something wasn't right. "I think you're lying to me," the teen continued seeing a confused look come over the boy's face. "My family they're here, on Neverland."

"What makes you so sure?" Pan crossed his arms in defense.

"Does it matter?" Sarah scoffed.

"No. It doesn't. But I'd remiss if I didn't point out what does," he took a step closer to the girl trying to get her to make eye contact. "If your family's here, Sarah, why haven't they come for you?"

"Maybe you're keeping them from me. You're not exactly the most honest of souls. I mean hey you've been lying about your age for years," the teen gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Sarah, I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner," Pan pleaded for once being honest.

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?" Sarah began to raise her voice. "You're hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is," with that she stormed away needing time to clear her head.

Sometime later the teen found herself leant against a tree needing to find some clarity. Something about this place made her feel at home yet so lost all at the same time. And Pan was a whole different story. Part of her could feel herself relating to him while another part could see just how badly the scars had affected him. Made him cold. Before she could dwell anymore, she heard voices approaching.

"Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies," Pan barked the order at Felix.

"Anything else?" the lost boy asked.

"Just be certain Sarah doesn't find out what you're up to," with that the boys went their separate ways.

Sensing the coast was clear the teen revealed herself from her hiding space. She watched as Felix went through the jungle. Time to solve this once and for all. She followed Felix deep into the jungle before he disappeared in what looked to be some kind of treehouse. The teen hid in the shadows until he left before approaching it herself. She slowly climbed the stairs before she saw a girl around her brothers age lying in bed.

"Who are you?" Sarah stayed near the ladder ready to leave at any moment.

"You're not supposed to be here," the girl answered simply.

"I know," the teen sighed. "I thought Pan might be keeping my family here."

"Why are you so far away from the camp?" The young girl questioned. "I'm sick, and he's afraid someone might catch it."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked moving to sit cautiously on the bed.

"My name's Wendy," the girl gave a soft smile.

"Wendy Darling?" Sarah questioned, to which the other girl nodded. "I'm Sarah. They haven't got around to making a film about me yet but yours is excellent, honestly a real treat." Wendy shook her head in confusion making the teen get back to the topic at hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's the island, Sarah," the young girl explained quietly. "Its power is fading. I've been here a long time, but well for some reason, it's affecting me more than the others," with that she gave the teen a thoughtful look. "You used to be so small as a baby."

"You knew me when I was here before?" Wendy suddenly had the teens interest.

"I used to help look after you. Me and Pan."

Sarah shook her head. She couldn't go through her past again. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You should go," Wendy urged.

"Maybe there's something I could do to help. I have magic," the teen liked the idea of finally being able to use her magic for something good.

"Just please, I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can. But the magic here I fear it is not enough. Please go, before you, too, become ill," the young girl pleaded.

Sarah finally caved making her way back to the ladder. Before she left, she gave the young girl one last glance. "I'll come back for you. I promise," and then she was gone.

Once the teen had gone Pan appeared from the shadows. "Well done. I couldn't have played the part better myself. Excellent job."

"I don't like lying to her," Wendy sat up straight.

"Well, don't think of it as lying. Think of it as providing motivation," Pan smiled.

"Motivation for what?" The young girl questioned.

"Doing what needs to be done, for all of us. She has the heart of the most powerful being. And I need to control that power," a dark look crossed the boy's eyes. "Now, back to your cage."

Emma stormed through the jungle like her daughter had earlier, her two companions barely keeping up. Both men kept shouting their apologies but it was landing on death ears. Sick of their excuses, the blonde span round to face them.

"We almost lost our shot at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter," she spat.

"It wasn't the lighter that we were fighting over, love," Hook smirked.

"Okay," Emma sighed. "Let me be very clear about something. If I had to choose someone, I choose Sarah. Her and Henry are the only love I have room for in my life," with that she span on her heels once more.

Sarah returned to camp to find Pan waiting for her. "Why so glum, chum?"

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets," Sarah crossed her arms squaring up to the boy. "But you lied. I found Wendy."

"Sarah, I can explain," Pan began but was soon interrupted.

"She's dying, isn't she?" the teen questioned already knowing the answer.

Pan sighed looking at the ground. "I'm afraid she is. Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would've told you, but I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl's life depends on you."

Sarah's arms fell to her sides in defeat. "So, I'm the only one who can save magic?" She questioned, almost scarred to hear the answer.

"You are," Pan answered simply.

"How do I do it?" Finally, the girl was ready to listen.

"The question isn't how, Sarah. It's where. Follow me," Pan led them to a clearing pointing in the distance. "See that?"

"That big creepy rocky cave… hard to miss but I bet Gold would love it," the teen responded.

Pan smirked. Inside is where our salvation awaits a salvation that only the heart of the most powerful being can bring."

"I take it that is me," Sarah sighed.

"That's right, Sarah. But I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice," Pan turned to his companion. "The only question is, are you up to the task?"

Sarah paused for a moment, a look of determination taking hold of her features. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Two chapters in two days... wow I have even shocked myself! Hope you enjoy this chapter me. Let me know what you think my lovelys.**

Pan laid a pale Wendy on her cot. Sarah noticed the sweat glistening on her forehead where a fever had took. All she could think about at that moment was Henry. How this could have been him hanging on to his last breath. Once all this was over, she would have to ask Pan if she could bring her brother to Neverland. The young boy could let his imagination run wild in a place like this.

"How is she?" Sarah asked, as a cough from Wendy brought her out of her thoughts.

"I fear she's getting worse, Sarah," Pan sighed, keeping his focus on the sick girl.

"But if I save magic, she'll live?" She gave Pan a skeptical look. Part of her was still struggling with all this. How can she save magic? She isn't gifted like the Regina or Cora. She doesn't have the cruel streak that is needed to control the craft… at least she thought she didn't.

"Yes," Peter answered simply. "But more than that, Sarah. If you save magic, you'll save us all," he finally turned his gaze to the teen. "But to do it, you have to truly believe, in yourself and your magic."

Sarah paused for a second. "I do," the young girl was finally ready to take control of her magic. This time she wouldn't rely on her dad or Emma or Regina to save her. This time she was going to save herself.

Meanwhile, Regina and Gold had finally got back into the heart of the jungle after finding what they needed to save the teen. As the mayor batted another branch out of her way, she found herself in front of her fellow towns people.

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time," she snarled.

"What are you two doing here?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance," Regina smiled pointing at the object in Gold's hands. "Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her," Neal piped up, glaring at his father.

"I didn't know," Emma defended.

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" TInk immediately felt her guard go up.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Sarah," Neal growled.

Emma looked back and forth between Gold and Neal, sensing the tension. "Why? What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy," Neal began to explain. "That says that Sarah will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect her. He came here to kill her."

Regina took a step away from her companion. "That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Sarah back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Sarah, to rescue her from Pan," Rumple snapped.

"You left before we even made shore. You wanted to get to Sarah first, to be on her own," Snow raised her bow and arrow.

"So, no one could stop you," Hook pointed his sword.

"So, you can kill her," Regina whispered.

"It's not going to happen," Emma raised her own sword. "Not unless you go through all of us first."

Rumple sighed, sick of always being the bad guy. "I don't care if the girl is destined to be my undoing.

I won't hurt her."

"Because that sounds just like you," Regina scoffed.

"Without me, you will fail," Gold tried to reason with the family. "I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you," Neal interjected.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't," Gold took a step closer.

"But you can give me Pandora's box," Neal nodded to the small object in his father's hand. "I don't have to trust you if I could stop you." With a sigh of defeat Gold handed over the small box. "You so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're going to spend an eternity in this box," Neal growled before they carried on their journey through the jungle.

After crashing their way into Pans camp only to find Wendy instead of Sarah, the group were beginning to lose their faith. How was this boy managing to always stay one step ahead of them?

"Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen Emma's daughter? Her name's Sarah," Neal asked as he knelt beside the girl.

"You have a daughter?" Wendy asked the blonde who gave a small nod.

"Technically she's my daughter," Regina intervened, earning a glare from Emma. "What? She is."

"Pan needs her heart. Has he said anything about the heart of the most powerful being?" Emma questioned from her place sitting on a log.

Wendy paused before pulling the blanket she was wearing tighter around her shoulders. "No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

Gold watched as the girl grew more tense. "She's lying. I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Sarah is."

"Is that true?" Neal asked his friend.

"You don't understand," Wendy sighed.

"You're helping Pan?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says," the young girl explained.

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word," Rumple tried to reason with the girl who quickly turned to him.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" she snapped.

"Because your brothers did," Regina explained calmly. "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

Wendy let out a sigh of relief. "They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed," Gold threatened.

"Wendy," Neal put a hand on the young girl's knee. "We will save John and Michael; I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

Wendy thought about it for another moment before telling them what she knew. "Pan told Sarah that he needs her heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Hook was tired of the riddles.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the most powerful being to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does, he will be immortal, all powerful," Wendy explained.

"And what happens to Sarah?" Snow asked, almost terrified to hear her granddaughters' fate.

"Well, it's a trade," Wendy explained like it was simple. When Pan lives, Sarah will die."

Emma stood up, terror flowing through her body. This could not be happening. She refused to lose her daughter this way. There had to be away to stop Pan before it was too late.

"How do we stop Pan?" David piped up.

"Pan took Sarah to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time," Wendy knew it was hopeless. Pan was going to win and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Then we stay behind," David sighed. "Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind," Emma insisted.

"David's right," Snow took a step towards her husband. "You get her home; tell her we love her."

"Tell her yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke.

We just need to bring some of the water with us," Snow felt happiness rush through her as she went to hug her daughter.

"Tink and I will take care of things here. Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Sarah," Hook stated before him and Tink left the clearing.

Snow stepped out of the hug to look at her daughter. "Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get her home."

Emma looked deep into the other woman's eyes making sure she heard her next words. "We're all going back home. Together."

Sarah walked into the cave that seemed to go on forever. It was less creepy inside. In fact, it was kind of beautiful.

"This is it," Pan walked further into the cave. "The place where you're going to save magic."

"No pressure or anything," the young girl said more to herself then Pan. "Yep, I should have definitely had a coffee first," Pan smiled at the girls humour. He was really going to miss her sarcasm. "Why does it have to be here?"

"Well, because this is the location from which Neverland's magic emanates," Pan explained.

That was the point Sarah noticed the hourglass in the corner. It was almost mesmerizing how the gold powder fell through, showing how time was running out. "What's the hourglass for?"

"Marks how much time we have left before Neverland's magic runs out," Pan stated.

"It's almost empty," the teen observed. It was at that moment Pans face changed, a look of panic taking over. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Come with me. There's something I need to take care of before we get started, okay?" He quickly moved the girl through the cave. Nothing was going to mess up his plans. Nothing.

After getting Gold out of the way it was time to proceed with the plan. Pan felt a sense of loss about hurting his son but he had no choice. He had made his mind up a long time ago.

"It's time, Sarah," Pan watched as the girl came out of the shadows, looking at the hourglass once more. "Time to save magic, to save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?" She sighed.

"You must give me your heart, Sarah."

Sarah gave him a confused look. "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend and I don't tend to date my kidnappers as a rule."

Pan gave a soft chuckle. "No, the heart of the most powerful being."

"You mean I have to use magic?" the teen was well and truly confused.

"No, Sarah. I mean, you need to give me your heart," Pan spoke softly. He couldn't spook her now.

"But what will happen to me?" As much as she tried to stop it, fear rushed through her veins.

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes," Sarah just rolled her eyes at the cliché.

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. I lost my birth father and grandmother because of it. Saving it must come with a price, too," Sarah knew her magic would cost her. She knew how dangerous it could be, but at this point, what did she have to lose.

"I would never lie to you, Sarah. I mean, you're right. There is a price. You have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your home again," Pan watched as the girl debated the cost in her head. "I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it? Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. Besides can't you feel how much you belong here. Neverland was your home first. It can be again."

Sarah knew this was true. There was something about the place that made her feel at ease, safe. Besides, what was really waiting for her at home? All her parents ever did was fight with her or let her down. Regina had abandoned her at birth and gone out her way to prove she loves Henry more ever since. Zac had chosen drugs before quickly deciding he only ever wanted to be a part time dad. Then there was Emma. While the blonde had made so many sacrifices for her, things weren't the same. The blonde had her real family back and with each passing day it seemed she needed the teen less and less. Sarah was sick of feeling hurt and rejected. Sick of crying out for her parents to see her. Sick of magic only ever hurting her rather than saving her. Sick of it all.

"Are you thinking about your family?" The look on the girl's face confirmed she was. "Then they'd be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?"

Sarah soon felt her fear leave. This is what she was destined for. She was finally going to find a place she belonged. "Yes."

Pan gave a soft smile taking a step forward. "Then let me help you." Pan took the girls hand letting their magic combined together. With a nod, Sarah realised it was time. She moved her hand to her chest reaching in to grab her beating heart. Pain rushed through as she slowly removed the organ from her chest. She could see the edges turning black as magic rushed through the beating object. This was the right thing to do. Just as she was about to hand it over to Pan, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Sarah, wait! Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it," Neal yelled as him, Emma and Regina rushed into the cave.

"Neal? You're alive?" Sarah asked in shock.

"I am," Neal smiled.

"Well it's a good job we didn't cremate you isn't it," she commented as all three adults smiled, at least somethings didn't change.

"I need you to listen to me," Neal got back to the topic at hand. "Pan is lying to you."

"Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen," Pan smiled. He knew Sarah was too far gone. She would never believe them now.

"Sarah," Emma spoke softly trying to resist the urge to run and hug her child. It felt like years since she had last seen her and the reality of it was hitting her like a ton of bricks. "You need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you."

"No," Sarah insisted. "The heart of the most powerful being. It's what's going to save magic," Sarah then shifted her gaze to Regina. "Isn't that all you care about anyways?"

"No, it's not," Regina insisted taking a step forward. "This was never about magic, Sarah. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"What and you are so much more selfless? All you guys care about these days are yourselves," the teen snapped. Not having her heart made her mean. Less caring. Darker.

"Pan can't live without you dying," Neal tried again. "If you give him your heart, it's going to kill you."

Pan grabbed the teen by the shoulders to get her to focus on him. "They're trying to stem your power, Sarah. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested."

Emma saw her daughter about to cave and quickly chimed in. "Sarah, I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it. You eating that apple to save me, that's being a hero. You always taking care of Henry and giving all of us more chances then we deserve, that's being a hero."

Sarah looked into her blonde mothers' eyes. Sure, Emma hadn't been the most honest in recent times, but surely she wouldn't lie about this. Them two had always been there for each other no matter what. The teen looked back at Pan. "Why would they lie?"

"Because that's what adults do, Sarah. You know that better than anyone. How many times have they hurt you and let you down? Made you feel like you weren't good enough?" Pan was getting desperate.

"Sarah you have to believe us," Regina was not about to have her daughter ripped from her again.

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Sarah," Pan continued. "They don't care about you. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't want to lose you," Pan turned to the adults. "Or should I say they don't want to lose your magic."

"Sarah, you have to trust us. Come on kid. Remember you and me against the world," Emma refused to back down. She made herself a promise in that moment. Once she got her daughter back, she would never let her go again.

"Trust?" Pan scoffed. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Sarah. The only one who has ever cared. The only one who ever believed in you," he knew that got the girls attention. "This is your choice. Not theirs," Pan turned to the hourglass that had almost ran out of sand. "You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Sarah," Neal looked at the kid with honest eyes.

"Because we love you," Emma added.

"More than anything," Regina finished. All three adults could see the conflict in the child's eyes. Emma thought she looked exactly how she did at 6 years old. Alone.

Sarah looked at her moms and spoke the truest words she knew she could say. "I love you, too," the adults began to smile thinking they had finally managed to break through. Suddenly a cold look came over the teens eyes. "But I have to save magic. I'm sorry."

"No! Sarah!" All three adults screamed, but it was too late. She had already pushed her heart into Pans chest. The teen fell to the floor. All three adults ran to the girl's side trying to see any form that she was still there but she didn't move. She just lay there. Lifeless. She was gone.

**Finally! I feel like we are getting somewhere. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9a

**Hey guys! So this episode is going to be split into two parts because I decided to make life hard for myself and add a whole new story line. The next chapter won't be too long but this chapter would have gone forever if I included it. I think I might have started to bore myself if I did that. Hope you like the latest update my lovleys**

Enchanted Forest

It was done. She had finally managed to get the revenge she craved for so long. Regina paced the halls of the palace trying to find joy in her success but for some reason it didn't feel as fulfilling as she thought it would. The gaping hole in her heart still seemed to be there as black as before. With a shake of her head she pushed her thoughts away and headed to the dungeon to see her prisoner.

"What took you so long?" Rumple smiled as the Queen graced him with her presence.

"You know what took so long," Regina growled

"Oh, yes. The curse," Rumple giggled. "You did it."

"That's right. I did it. And I wanted you to know it before you, like all the other pathetic denizens of this wretched land, forgets everything," the Queen couldn't deny, she was enjoying this bit.

"How did it feel?" A serious look appeared on the older man's face.

"Watching the curse cloud form? Felt like victory," she only half lied.

Rumpelstiltskin burst out into a fit of giggles, confusing his captor. "How did you feel to kill the thing you love most? Ripping the heart out of your father? How did that feel?"

Regina looked slightly taken aback but soon put her mask back in place. "It was the price of the curse. How it felt doesn't matter. He would have understood. I took my life back. I had to. I won."

The man gave her a look of disbelief. "And yet, here you are. Feeling the need to gloat. Something's missing, isn't it, dearie? Maybe it's not your father at all. Maybe it's that little girl you threw into the abyss that is dampening your parade," he knew he got her with that one.

"Not at all. I have everything I want. Nothing can stop me now," she didn't even believe herself. She had asked herself whether she had done the right thing ever since she watched her baby disappear. It haunted her at night, not knowing where the girl ended up or if she was even safe. But then she remembered Daniels dying breath and her anger took over her despair. She did what she had to. If her daughter knew the truth she would understand.

"Not quite," Rumple broke her out her turmoil.

"What does that mean?" She demanded.

"The savior, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming," Regina just scoffed in response. "She can stop you," the man continued. "She can break the curse."

"Well, looks like getting rid of another baby made my to-do list," her eyes had an evil glint. Nothing was going to stand in her way. Not after everything she sacrificed.

"Of course it did. But even if you succeed with that, you have an even bigger problem. Now there's a hole in your heart and someday you will come to me to fill it," the man spoke in his normal riddles.

"You underestimate your powers of foresight," With that Regina turned to leave, done with the man trying to ruin her mood.

"And you underestimate the price of what you've done!" Rumple screamed before returning to his sing song voice. "You shall see! The hole your daughter left behind will not be filled! You will come to me."

The Queen spun on her heels going back to the man behind bars. "Your taunts will get you nowhere! I know you too well. You want to make another deal. Well, I won't."

Rumple burst out laughing. "A deal? You already promised me a good life in this new land. What more than I want from you?"

"Oh, to be let out of this cage. To be let out of our last deal. To escape the curse," the woman snarled.

"But why would I desire that, dearie? I'm exactly where I want to be," a Cheshire cat grin formed on the man's face. Let the games begin.

Neverland

Skull Rock seemed to lose all its beauty as the teenage girl lied there: getting paler and colder by the second. Regina and Emma kneeled either side of their daughter, trying and failing to wake her up.

"Oh god, is she unconscious?" Emma's panicked voice spoke first.

"Sarah, can you hear us?" Regina added.

"She passed out as soon as her heart went into Pan," Neal knew this wasn't good. As he looked at the crying mothers, he wondered how they would get through this. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Henry was the one lying there dead.

"Is she breathing?" Regina noticed the girl's lips turning a light shade of blue.

Neal bent down to check for himself but there was no way to tell. "I don't know."

Before anymore could be said, Pan descended from the ceiling. "What the hell did you do to her?" Emma screamed at the boy.

Pan chuckled to himself. "Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Sarah. She offered me her heart of her own free will."

No longer thinking rationally, Emma withdrew her sword in pure rage. "I'm going to take it back from you," the blonde lunged forward only to be greeted by thin air.

Pan appeared a few feet away picking up Pandora's box. "I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't," the boy tossed the box in his hands. "Why should you?"

Realising the older man was missing Emma questioned the boy. "Where is he?"

"What did you do?" Neal stood, suddenly concerned for his father.

"Oh, he's right in this box. Safe and sound. And out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you," the boy smirked once more.

"Really?" The blonde lunged forward cutting the boys arm with her sword. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle," Pan tried to shrug the incident off but soon flew away from the enraged parents.

With the boy gone, Emma returned to her daughters' side. "How is she?"

Regina ignored the other woman's request, rubbing her daughters' arm and speaking softly. "You're going to be all right, Sarah. We're going to get you home."

After a few more moments of pulling herself together, Regina stood knowing she needed to act. She started casting a spell over the girl's body. "This preservation spell can keep her in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan," she said matter of factly.

Emma turned to Neal needing some guidance. "You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?"

"Well, I, I know where he lived. Where his compound..." Neal began but was soon interrupted by the mayor.

"That's idiotic," the brunette woman snapped. "We all know that. Think he's stupid enough to go back? Please."

"Enough," Emma tried to intervene.

"Don't tell me what's enough. My daughter is dying!" The woman yelled.

"Our daughter," Emma corrected. "So, yes, I know how you feel."

"You have no idea what I feel," Regina knelt once again by the teens side. "You have your parents. You have this—" she gestures to Neal "—person; a pirate who pines for you. You have everything and yet you claim to know what I feel?" With that her voice began to break. "All I have is Sarah and Henry and I'm not about to lose them because they are everything."

Emma knelt down to make eye contact with the other woman. "You're right. I don't know what you feel. But for a long time, there it was just me and Sarah. A day without her does not seem possible. I can't even remember my life without her. But I know you're hurting too, so what do you want to do? You want to run the show? Run it. How do we save Sarah?"

Regina thought about it for a second before whispering in defeat. "I don't know."

"Even if we can find Pan, he was probably powerful before without Sarah's heart. I-I don't know if we can hurt him," Neal piped up.

Regina pointed to the blood on Emma's sword. "Yes, we can. Look. You nicked him. He can bleed. We can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we will," the evil queen was about to make an appearance.

Neal managed to lift Sarah to take her back to Pan's camp where the rest of the team resided. Emma couldn't bear the thought of her daughter lying in that drafty cave a minute longer. She needed a plan and she needed it fast. Once back at camp the three explained to the Charming's what had happened in their absence.

"Gold is in a box. And David can never leave the island," Mary Margaret sighed in dismay.

"And your granddaughters dead," Regina snapped. "What a way to prioritise."

"Regina's right," David agreed, much to the mayor's surprise. "What matters is Sarah. How much time do we have left?"

Regina sighed moving her stare to the teen lying in a cot. "Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off."

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island," Neal was struggling to find anyway forward.

"Now is just as much time I suggest we get started looking," Hook piped up, desperate to get off the island.

Regina spotted Felix sitting close by and soon stormed over to him. "Where is he?!" She screamed but the boy didn't even seem to flinch.

"Gone," he answered simply. "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina lunged forward to rip out the teens heart but was soon stopped by the sheriff grabbing her arm.

"Regina, wait," Emma tried to reason but the brunette mother was too far gone.

"There's no time!" She snapped at the blonde, rage flowing through her veins.

"I don't think torture is our best move here," she loosened her grip slightly. "Look at these kids," she looked around at the young boys that filled the camp. "They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"They don't respond to reason," Regina shrugged out of the blondes hold. "What else do you have to offer?"

Looking at her mother and then her sleeping child she knew the answer as clear as day. "What every kid wants. A mother."

With that Emma made her way over to a log standing over the crowd. "Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone," she looked over to her parents. That I have a lot of people who love me." The blonde then moved her gaze to her child. "Something got me through the hard stuff though. And it is that girl barely hanging onto life. I need her back," Emma felt her voice begin to crack. "I need to remind her she is loved. That she has place she belongs. If that can happen to me and my kid, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," Felix piped up.

"No, family doesn't do what he did," she felt anger begin to bubble inside her. "Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Sarah and convinced her to give up her own heart!"

"To save the island," one kid shouted.

"No, to save himself," Emma corrected.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," Felix knew he somehow had to bring this back. He couldn't let them win.

"No, he doesn't. We care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Sarah's heart, he can be stopped," the blonde insisted.

"You just have to tell us where he is," Mary Margaret added to assist her daughter.

Felix stood up practically growling at the family. "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe. That's the only hope you'll get."

Emma turned to where the boy had been pushed back into his seat by Hook. "Where is Pan?"

"Not. Telling," the boy snarled.

Before Emma could respond another lost boys, voice broke out. "Can you really bring us home?"

"Shut your mouth!" Felix snapped.

Emma made her way over to the little boy kneeling in front of him. "Yes, with your help."

The lost boy thought it through for a second before responding. "His thinking trees."

"NOOO! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Felix bellowed.

"What is that?" Emma questioned ignoring the shouting teen.

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone. You can find him there. It's not far," the little boy smiled, proud he was able to help.

"No, don't trust her!" Felix tried one last time.

"Can you tell us where that is?" The blonde said softly, keeping her attention on the young boy in front of her.

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you," the earnest look in the boys eyes almost broke Emma's heart.

"I promise," Emma answered tearfully. "We are going home."

As the boys explained where Pans thinking tree was, Wendy made her way over to Sarah's side. She wasn't sure why but there was something about the teen she felt she could relate to. She took a cold cloth and put it on the young girl's head, praying she would wake up soon.

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" Regina questioned when the boys finished their explanation.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow," the boys nodded.

Emma got to her feet turning to the pirate. "You know where that is?"

"Aye," Hook nodded. "The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history," Neal joined the group ready to head out.

Emma turned to Neal. "We're going to need you here. Once we get Sarah's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay," the man reluctantly agreed.

"What do you need from us?" David piped up.

Neal began giving the rest their orders as the team began to split off. They had one last chance to save the teens life. Here goes nothing.

As Regina, Emma and Mary Margret made it through the jungle none of them dared say a word. Pan had outsmarted them more than once and they were determined not to let It happen again. At least that's what they thought. When they made it to a clearing that's where they saw it. Pandora's box sat on a rock.

"Look," Regina motioned to the box, causing Emma to take out her sword. Mary Margaret dropped her bag and slowly made her way over to the box. "Careful," Regina hissed. "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason.

Mary Margaret turned to her step mother. "It's David's only way home. Without Gold, we're stuck here—" as the teacher tried to grab the box vines spun around her, flinging her against a tree. Once the teacher was locked against the tree, Regina and Emma met the same fate causing Emma's sword to fall out of her hand. The three of them struggled against the vines but to no avail. It was then another voice joined them in the clearing.

"You're still at it. Don't you know—" Pan picks up the sword. "—Peter Pan never fails? I didn't expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring," All three ladies glared at the boy. "Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Sarah again, I have to tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited—in death." The women kept trying to fight much to Pan's amusement. "Having trouble moving? Can't be surprised given where you are. Do you see what is hastening your demise is your regret?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma was getting sick of this game.

Pan looked up at the tree. "This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here."

"You have a son?" Regina couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm older than I look," the boy smiled.

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too," Emma couldn't imagine a parent not regretting losing her child.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually," he picked up the box, turning it in his hands. "See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" Regina asked, although everything was starting to make sense.

"That he is," Pan stared at the box in his hands.

"How's that possible? You're—" Mary Margaret was truly confused.

"Younger than him?" Pan smiled. "Not really. Just like you and your daughter," he gestured to Mary Margaret before turning to Emma. "Your daughter is actually older than you if you think about it."

"You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us; let alone Rumpelstiltskin," the Queen snarled, fighting till the end.

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me till my power's restored. And then, well... then I get to have some real fun. Then I won't ever have to worry about my child again. Something we will all soon have in common," he smirked causing Emma to lunge at the boy but stayed held by the vines.

"There has to be another way," the blonde could feel her daughter slipping away with every passing second.

"You're not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you've got plenty," the boy knew he had won.

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance," Emma spoke honestly.

Pan smirked, taking a step towards the trio. "That's not all, is it, savior? No. I have your daughter's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let her down time and time again."

"Leave her alone," Snow jumped to her daughter's defense.

"Perhaps I should," the boy agreed. "After all, what chance did you have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years. And you," he turned to Regina. "Throwing your own child away for revenge against what a 10-year-old did you. And then what did you do? You went and got another child to replace her," Regina could feel her emotions getting the better of her. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? How much you've all hurt her."

"Are you finished?" Emma was getting bored of this.

"Last words from the saviour. Perhaps a deathbed confession," he smirked.

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did put my son up for adoption. I did steal and lie most of my life, and your right I have let my daughter down in the past. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I'm not," with that the blonde pulled herself and her companions from the tree, the vines falling away. "Because it got me my daughter," as Emma finished Regina walked forward, pulling Sarah's heart from Pan's chest, causing Pan to fall to the ground. "Now, let's go save Sarah."

The three of them made their way to the jolly roger running on board. "Sarah? Where is she?" Emma yelled as they made it on the deck.

"She's over here!" Neal yelled, as both the teens mothers rushed to her side.

"Hold on, Sarah," Regina whispered softly as she carefully pushed the heart back into the girl's chest.

"Sarah?" Emma whispered as the girl remained motionless. "Are we too late?" This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't let it.

Before anymore could be said a gasp escaped the young girls' lips as her eyes flew open. Before she had chance to work out where she was both mothers pulled her into a tight hug. She held on for dear life not daring to lose them again. "It took you long enough," she mumbled into her mother's hair causing both women to let out a small chuckle.

"Take it easy, buddy," Neal whispered with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic," the girl quickly rambled.

"It's okay. It's okay," Emma whispered softly.

The teen looked at the faces around her before she realised one was missing. "Wait… where's dad?" Emma felt the colour drain from her face. How was she going to explain this one?

**Okay so a couple of things: Emma had to be the one to break through from the tree as Regina in this story has the regret of giving up Sarah for her own gain whereas Emma gave Henry up to give him his best chance. Also, I have not forgot about Zac we are going to go back and get him but I have a few twists and turns in the next few chapters. Dun Dun Der. As always let me know what you think so I can see who is still reading on. Thanks guys.**


	10. Chapter 9B

**Here is part two of episode 9! It is slightly longer then I thought it would be but hey ho. Finally get to write Sarah awake again! Turns out she is less sarcastic when she is dead... who knew. Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

Sarah managed to escape her mother's grasp, stumbling to her feet. The whole ship began spinning causing her to lean on the rail and close her eyes.

"Kid, you need to calm down," Emma said softly grabbing her daughter to keep her upright.

Despite how she was feeling, the girl leant into her mother for support. "Where is he," the teen whispered, almost scared to hear the answer.

Emma felt tears sting the back of her eyes. This was going to hurt. "We lost him."

"What does that mean?" Sarah snapped, shaking off her mother's hold.

"It was my fault," Neal piped up from his place next to Regina. "Me and Zac got captured, Emma could only save one of us."

Sarah looked at her blonde mother with sad eyes. "How could you just leave him?"

Emma opened her mouth to respond but she didn't have an excuse. She already felt guilty for letting the man go like that. Not waiting for a response, Sarah made her way to get off the ship, unable to walk in a straight line. "Where are you going?" the blonde shouted.

"To get my dad," the teen called over her shoulder.

"We don't have time for this, we have to get you home," Regina lifted her hand to use magic to block her daughters' path.

As if sensing her mother's actions, the young girl span around lifting up her own hand. "Don't even think about it. We both know, even with how weak I am, I am still more powerful than you," Regina lowered her hand slowly to her side. "Now, I'm going back for my father with or without your help. But saving my life seems like a waste of time if you are just going to let me do this alone."

Emma knew her daughter wouldn't cave: not when it came to Zac. "Okay," the saviour sighed in defeat. "But will you please rest for a second," the blonde pleaded with a child.

With that, Sarah did take a seat but only because her legs were not going to hold her for much longer. "Only while you explain to me where the hell you left him."

The family explained what happened to Zac and where they had last seen him. The teen listened in silence wondering how her dad must be coping. Once they had finished Sarah stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Let's go."

"Didn't you hear us," Regina could not believe how stubborn her daughter was being. Well, maybe she could, it was her daughter after all. "Emma could only save one."

"Exactly so I can save one," Sarah stated like it was obvious.

"But you would have to tell a deep dark secret, and it cannot be how you glued your history teacher to her chair," Emma wished her daughter understood what she was about to do. Saving Neal almost broke her. She didn't want the same for her child.

"That's not a secret I'm quite proud of that," the teen gave a satisfied smile.

"Did you ever parent her," Regina whispered to Emma who chose to ignore the sass.

"I know it's going to take a lot," Sarah sighed. "But he would do it for me," the look on the teen's eyes showed that there was no talking her out of this. Back onto Neverland it was.

The tension between the teen and her mother's was palpable as they walked back through the jungle. They still had a lot to discuss but none of them dared breach the subject. The charming's had also joined the group while Neal and Hook stayed on board to prep the ship. They were relieved to have their granddaughter back, but even they could see the change in the girl. It was not going to be easy to recover from.

"That's it," Emma piped up as they made it to the entrance of the cave. "Are you sure?" Emma asked her daughter one more time.

"Do you even have to ask," with that the teen made her way into the cave, her family close behind. Once she saw her father, she took off running to his small cell.

"What are you doing here?" Zac was equally relieved to see his daughter again in one piece and panicked that she hadn't left the island.

"Oh, you know this place has a great breakfast," Zac rolled his eyes at his daughter. "I'm here to save you what do you think."

"It's not safe," Zac tried again.

"Since when has that stopped me," the young girl scoffed.

"You have a death wish," the man wagged his finger at his daughter. "It impresses and terrifies me."

"Hey, do you want me to leave you here?" the girl faked backing away from the cave.

"Well I am used to a cell so to me this is almost comforting," the man looked around the small space.

"True. But it doesn't have a super fun cell mate to keep you up with his snoring," the teen knelt by the cage.

"Well I have you for that now," Zac gave a sweet smile.

"Remind me why I'm saving you again?" Sarah sighed.

"Can we hurry this up!" Regina yelled from the cave entrance.

Sarah looked back at her father. "Guess it's my turn to be honest," the girl sighed looking at the floor. "I love you dad. You are one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"That's not a secret," the man interrupted.

"I'm getting to it," the girl snapped. "I love you, but sometimes I wish you hadn't come back," Sarah didn't dare look at the man. "When you're around life feels so great but then…" she trailed off thinking of the best way to continue. "But then you go away for a new adventure and leave me behind like its easy and I have to try and hold the pieces together until you decide I'm good enough to come back for." Zac listened in silence; he never knew she felt that way. "Sometimes I wish you would just break my heart fully once, then keep coming back and chipping away little pieces," a couple of the bars disappeared.

"I am so sorry," Zac almost started crying himself as he saw tears slip from his daughters' eyes. He wished these bars were gone so he could hug his child. "You need to keep going kid."

The teen looked back at her mothers who seemed to be listening intently. She took a deep breath before turning back to her dad. "I've spent my whole life trying to find somewhere where I belong and I finally thought I had. I had you, Emma, Josh, New York…" she let out a sad laugh. "It all seems so distant now. I don't regret Henry showing up," the girl let out a sigh. "At least I think I don't, but a part of me does resent him for it. We were happy. Me and Emma. Then we got thrown into a fairytale land where everything is out to get you. Suddenly, I had no idea who I was. I couldn't control myself. I scared myself," Emma and Regina exchanged a look. "Suddenly, everyone had someone and I had no one. I didn't fit with Emma anymore, not now she had her parents and Henry. The thing I counted on in life was gone. I tried to be okay with it I really did," the tears were now in full force. "Regina gave me up without batting an eyelid and it became obvious I don't stand a chance against Henry, or her need for revenge," Regina felt shame flood through her. So did Emma. "All I wanted was to belong," with that final sob the cage was gone allowing Zac to wrap his arms around the girl.

"I'm so sorry," the man kept whispering into his daughter's hair.

"Did you have any idea she felt that way?" Mary Margaret asked no one in particular as she found tears on her own cheeks.

"No idea," Emma whispered.

The family made their way back to the ship in silence. Zac kept Sarah in his arms the whole way, as if trying to protect the teen from the turmoil she had found herself in. Sarah knew all eyes were on her but she couldn't bring herself to face them. Things needed to change. But how was the question.

"You did it," a smiling Neal called from the deck.

"You don't get rid of me that easily," Zac greeted.

"Believe me we've tried," the teen added.

"Suddenly I miss the cage," Zac mock glared at his child.

It was then Emma noticed how pale her daughter still was. She needed to rest. "Come on kid I will tuck you in," Emma wrapped an arm around her child leading her below deck. Once in the bed Emma saw a look appear on her child's face. "Oh, I know that look. Caffeine withdrawal starting to kick in?"

"Caffeine is so good. I tell you it beats oxygen," Emma smiled at her daughter before sitting on the bed looking down at her.

"We need to talk about today," Emma said softly.

"And we will," Sarah sighed. "But not now okay? I'm so tired."

"Fine," Emma reluctantly agreed. "Just know I love you okay."

Sarah gave her mom a soft smile. "I know. I love you too mom."

Emma smiled finally allowing herself to feel relief at her child being back safe. It was then she noticed Regina hovering in the doorway. "I will be on deck if you need me," she gave the kid a kiss on the forehead before leaving the two brunettes alone.

Regina gave Emma a grateful smile before walking over to take the blondes seat. She placed an enchantment on the girl's chest causing her to hiss slightly.

"Well hello to you to," she grumbled. "What's that for?"

"A spell. So, no one can ever take your heart ever again," Regina explained before brushing the girl's hair behind her ear.

Sarah could see the guilt eating the other woman alive. She didn't want that. That's why she had kept her feelings to herself. Sarah gently took the elder brunette's hand. "Thanks, mom."

Regina couldn't help the tearful smile before placing a soft kiss on the girl's temple. "We'll be home soon, my little princess," with that the mayor left to let the teen rest.

Sarah adjusted the blanket covering her body. Well no one could say her life was ever boring. Just as she was about to drift off into a much-needed slumber a figure appeared by her bed, a blade in hand. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sarah," Pan whispered, knowing the girl was not strong enough to use her magic against him.

"What are you doing?" Sarah snapped. "You don't give up easily do you."

Pan just smiled. "I wanted your heart, Sarah. But your mother took it away from me. Left me for dead. What a mistake," with that the boy quickly tried to remove the girls heart, only to be burned by Regina's spell. "Ugh! Oh, how clever," coming up with a new plan quickly, the boy grabbed the teen again causing her to squirm in pain.

"What are you doing?!" The girl screamed as Pan began to remove her shadow.

Before Pan could answer another voice joined them in the room. "Blood magic works both ways, father," the pair turn to see Gold in the shadows.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you," Sarah choked out, still in pain.

With that Gold opened Pandora's box absorbing the boy who still refused to let go of Sarah's shadow. Before the box could take him fully Pan quickly switched bodies with the fellow teen before Gold could notice. Sarah's eyes turned black as her body succumbed to the young boy.

Hearing the commotion, Regina ran into the room to see her daughter in pain. "Sarah!" she yelled as she crossed the room to get to her daughters' side.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Pan spoke from the girl's body.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked still in a panic.

"She's a strong girl, Regina," Gold smiled. Finally, he had put things right. Or so he thought.

Once Pan had adjusted himself to his victims' body, he made his way above deck to find Zac waiting for his daughter. "Hey. Feeling' okay? Shouldn't you be resting? I could bring you some food if you're feeling up for it," the man rambled, desperate to help his daughter in any way he can.

"I'm feeling much better now. I think the fresh air is good for me," Pan smiled.

Zac gave a small nod before finding his words. "Sarah, I know we haven't had much of a chance to be a family; not yet. I know that's my fault for always disappearing but I want you to know that you have a Dad now. Now and forever. I'll never leave you again, okay, kid?" Playing the part, Pan smiled before embracing the girl's father.

Later, with all parents distracted with directing the ship home, Pan made a plate of food heading over to Felix. He pushed the food in front of the boy who just snarled. "Go away. I'm not hungry."

"But I came to thank you," Pan responded in Sarah's voice.

"No matter what those other traitors do, I'm on Pan's side. And Pan—" Felix began his rant but was soon cut off.

"Never fails," Pan smirked.

"What?" Felix gave the girl a confused look.

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped even when they think he's defeated. When they think they've won, he finds a way," Pan was enjoying playing with his fellow lost boy.

"So, you think you're not safe?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble is Sarah," Pan smirked.

"But you're Sarah," the boy didn't know what kind of game the girl was playing but he had to admit she had his attention.

"Not anymore," Pan watched as realisation came over Felix's face.

"You. You switched," Felix felt a smile break out on his face.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Pan pushed the plate forward once again.

This time, Felix accepted the plate. "Thank you, Pan."

Pan smirked with black eyes. "Now, let's play."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So this is by far one of the longest chapters and I apologise but there was no way to make it shorter. Finally the gang are back in Stoybrooke. I don't know about everyone else but I'm glad to leave Neverland behind. Let me know what you think. Enjoy my lovelys**

Finally, the adventurers made it home. Storybrooke seemed tiny compared to the big jungle they had found themselves in. As the boat docked, they could see most the town had come out to welcome them home. As Pan stepped off the boat in Sarah's body he took in the happy faces. One by one strangers came towards him pulling his teenage victim into tight hugs. Clearly, they had missed her in her time away. After the last towns folk had hugged the girl Pan sensed the girl's blonde mother next to him.

"How does it feel to finally be home?" Emma asked the person she thought to be her daughter with a smile.

"Better than I ever imagined," Pan gave a smile before turning his attention back to the town. He was looking forward to tearing the place apart.

"Sarah!" Pan turned to see a young boy running towards him before jumping into his arms. This must be Henry he had heard so much about. "Are you okay?" He quickly asked as he pulled away from his sister.

"I'm fine," Pan smiled. Henry gave him a quizzical look, almost like he could sense that something was wrong. Before the younger boy could dwell on it any longer, he noticed his mothers.

"Mom's!" He hugged Emma first before wrapping his arms around Regina.

"I've missed you," Emma smiled. She was relieved to have her daughter back, but she had missed her son while she had been away. The family wasn't complete without him.

As the family began to catch up with Henry, Pan noticed two more boys around the teens age approach him.

"You're back," the raven-haired boy greeted him first pulling the young girl's body into a tight embrace. "Never do that to me again okay? Turns out without you this world is just full of idiots and I can't cope with that on my own."

"Gee, thanks," the second boy piped up taking a step closer. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered softly.

Pan could see by the look in their eyes that these two really cared about the teen. He knew he had to end the conversation fast before they soon discovered he wasn't who he was pretending to be. "Honestly, I'm fine," he said quickly. "I will catch up with you both later okay? Right now, I just want to spend some time with my family. You know catch up with Henry," he gave a tight smile but he could see the suspicion growing on the boys faces.

"Erm… sure," Sam smiled. "We have plenty of time to catch up."

Pan gave them one last smile before making his way over to Felix.

"What do you have in mind, Peter?" his friend enquired as they observed the family in the distance. "What if someone decides to open that box; let the real Sarah out?"

"That's not the problem, trust me," Pan knew they wouldn't risk letting Sarah out, not while they thought it was him.

"What's the next step?" Felix moved his attention to Pan.

"You need to be punished," Pan gave the boy a smirk before calling over to Sarah's parents. "Hey, Moms, Dad. What about Felix? He's still free," the two mothers and Zac looked over at their daughter stood next to the lost boy.

"What are you doing?" Felix whispered

"They need to trust me," Pan whispered as the family approached.

"Sarah's right," Regina agreed as they made it to the pair. "We can't just let Felix walk away free."

"Don't worry, we got plenty of cell space for this guy," David grabbed the boy by the arms leading him away to the sheriff's station.

Emma moved to stand next to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. "You're safe now, Sarah."

The parenting team and Pan made their way over to the pawn shop where Gold was studying the box.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me," the box began to glow as Gold worked his magic.

"You're not going to do that?" Pan spoke before he realised what he was saying.

Gold looked over at him with confusion. "What do you mean? I want Pan trapped as much as you."

Emma took a step towards her daughter. Clearly the girl was still recovering from her ordeal. "Don't worry, Sarah."

"He's not getting out of there," Zac added.

"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise," Regina finished.

"She's right. You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day," Gold smiled but it proved to be no comfort to Pan.

That evening, Granny held a celebration in honour of having their favourite teen home safe. The party was in full swing as Emma, Henry and Sarah sat in a booth near the door. Emma thought they needed sometime just the three of them: how things used to be. Something was off with her daughter. The girl normally loved hearing Henry's story's but now she just sat with a blank look like she didn't even know him.

"Oh, I brought something for you," Henry suddenly piped up, placing his story book in front of his sister.

Pan stared at the book with a blank expression. What was the significance of a lousy children's book?

Emma stared at Sarah waiting for some kind of emotion. "Well, don't get too excited. Neal still had it in his room. We thought you'd want it. Especially since you just lived a fairytale of your own," she explained but still it didn't seem to register.

"Right," the teen finally spoke. "Thanks," Pan flicked through the book, feeling the pairs gaze on him.

Emma looked at her son who seemed just as confused. "Did you break her?" the young boy asked to which Emma just shrugged.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, studying the girls face.

"Yeah," Pan smiled. "Why?" Emma let the subject drop for now. Maybe the girl was just tired.

A while later Emma and Zac sat at the counter watching their daughter flick through the story book in the booth.

"How's she doing?" Zac asked the blonde, keeping his stare on his child.

"She's as good as can be expected," Emma sighed.

"Henry said she is acting weird," Zac continued.

"Did he say why?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Something about no sarcastic comments," the man explained.

"Well she has been through a lot it's enough to shake even her," Emma didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"True, but get this," Zac turned to make eye contact with the blonde. "She's been home for 6 hours and not had one cup of coffee."

"Okay, now I'm worried," the blonde couldn't remember ever seeing the teen without coffee in her hand. Before she could dwell on it further, she noticed Zac looking over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Your hopelessly devoted lovers in the corner," Emma followed Zac's gaze behind her to Neal and Hook sat further down the counter. "You know I think they are going to start singing Olivia Newton John if we're not careful."

"You are so not funny," Emma faced the man again with a glare.

"You know you are going to have to put them out of their misery at some point," Zac knew when it came to matters of the heart Emma tended to run away: scared of getting hurt.

"That is the last thing from my mind right now," Emma knew Zac would be like a dog with a bone the second the subject got brought up.

"You owe it to yourself to be happy Emma," the man said sincerely.

"I can't think about myself right now; not after what Sarah just went through," she turns her gaze back to her child. Right now, her children were her number one priority.

As the party drew to a close Emma made her way over to her daughter who hadn't moved all night. She thought her daughter would be happy to be home but she had barely said two words. She hadn't even spoke to Josh who she was normally inseparable from, and Sam had barely even got a hello. The blonde hoped a night of rest and the teen would start to get back her old self.

"Sorry, kid. It's time for something you didn't have in Neverland—bedtime," Emma waited for the sarcastic comment. For the teen to say she isn't Henry she doesn't need a bedtime but nothing came. The girl simply closed the story book and rose from her seat. "Oh, let's say goodnight to Regina," Emma led her kid over to the mayor.

"Goodnight? I didn't realize it was getting so late," Regina looked at her watch for confirmation. "It's going to be hard to let you out of my sight," she smiled at her daughter.

"Maybe you don't have to," Sarah spoke up. "Maybe I could stay with you tonight."

"Oh. Of course," a bright smile appeared on the brunettes mother face.

"Yeah, uh, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want to pick you up," Emma reluctantly agreed. Now that was strange. Sarah normally stuck to Emma after something traumatic. They have always found comfort in each other. As her daughter and the mayor left Emma's mother appeared next to her.

"It's okay. She probably just wants to spend her first night back without all of us fussing over her," Snow said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Emma answered but she wasn't so sure.

Pan laid in bed in the room Regina had prepared for her daughter just in case she could ever convince the teen to spend some real time with her.

"Lights out kid," Regina appeared in the doorway.

"Mom. Your vault. Did you bring that over with you?" Pan asked getting comfy in the bed.

Regina tilted her head in confusion. She knew her daughter already knew the answer. Her kid had been to the vault countless times.

"Yes, Sarah, you know that," Regina stepped further into the room concerned her daughter was having more effects from having her heart taken then she thought.

"With all your magic?" Pan continued.

Regina folded her arms concern furrowing her forehead. "Why are you asking all these questions? You know the answers"

"Sorry I guess I'm just tired," Pan quickly began to cover his tracks. "I'm just reminding myself in case I need that stuff to protect myself from Pan."

"Oh, honey, he can't hurt you," Regina moved over to the bed. "He's locked up in Gold's shop."

"But what if he gets out? What if... he finds a way to come after me?" Pan thought he was selling the story but anyone who knew the teen knew she didn't show her fears so openly. Luckily, Regina still didn't know the teen well enough to realise this.

Regina sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Magic isn't the answer. My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous." She looked into the teens eyes, "I'll protect you. No matter what," the teen smiled and nodded. "Now, it's time for you to go bed," Regina tucked the child into bed, kissing the teen on the head. "Goodnight," with that the mayor left the room flicking out the light and closing the door behind her.

When the coast was clear, Pan hoped out of bed going to the bedroom window and sticking his head out. "She's wrong. Magic is the answer. It's time," he smirked into the night air, feeling Sarah's magic coursing through his veins.

Meanwhile, Emma had spent the night at the docks lost in her own thoughts. Not having her daughter at the loft made her reluctant to go home. Sher had spent so long without her daughter; she didn't think she could face another night. So, she sat near the harbor watching the sun come up on a new day. She was busy distracting herself with her phone when a voice joined her.

"You know Neal is sat on his own in Granny's," the blonde looked up to see Zac walking towards her.

"Did Neal send you?" she grumbled as he took a seat beside her.

"No, he has no idea I am here, but when I saw him sitting in that table alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay," he turned to look at his friend. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma lied turning her attention back to her phone.

"You realised I've known you a long time, right? Your superpower might be guessing when other people are lying but I can always guess when you are. Talk to me Emma," the softness of the man's voice caused her to look up.

"It's not Neal, it's Sarah," Emma turned her gaze to the harbor. "She doesn't seem like herself. She barely recognized Henry's story book last night. Hell, she barely recognised Henry. She hasn't spoken to Josh or Sam."

"She went through a lot in Neverland," Zac tried to reason with the blonde.

"I know. And she asked to spend the night at Regina's," Emma still felt a slight sting about that.

"Well, she did help us save her and they haven't had chance to spend a lot of time together," Zac continued.

"I know she did, but Sarah never shuts me out like that," Emma sighed.

"Look, she probably wants to stay with you tonight. I probably wouldn't worry about it. We're all recovering. Some of us from tiny cages when someone leaves you," Zac grumbled.

"I said sorry for that," Emma insisted.

"No Neal's your favourite don't worry I know where I stand," Zac smirked at the blonde who finally flashed a smile. "Sarah will be okay."

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling something bad is still going to happen and I need to do everything I can to stop it," there was no way she was going to let anything else happen to her kid.

"Emma, you can't think like that," the man beside her sighed. "I'm the pessimist here remember?"

"But bad things do keep happening," Emma turned to look at the man.

"So do good things. But if you think like that, you'll miss out. There's more to life than living for the next fight. You know, you got to look for the moments," Zac knew just how quickly life passed you by. When Ellie had died, he realised everyday counted for something. So did everyone.

"Moments?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living," Zac gave a small smile.

"Thanks for that yoda," Emma joked.

"Who needs Sarah's sarcasm when we've got you," the man dramatically rolled his eyes causing a laugh from his companion. "I do think you should give Neal a chance though."

"Sure you don't have other reasons for pushing me toward Neal?" Emma questioned as the pair started walking back to town arm in arm.

"Like what?" Zac retorted.

"I don't know, like, keeping me away from Hook?" Emma knew Zac wasn't a fan. Especially since he helped torture their kid.

"You think I'm interested in Hook?" Zac raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose he is good looking in certain lights," Emma elbowed the man in his side as they both started to laugh.

Pan was awoken by a frantic Regina telling him they had to go to Granny's quick. When they arrived everyone else was already there standing over the blue fairy's lifeless body. Henry looked up as the pair entered heading to his sisters' side. He always clung to her when he was distressed but instead of the normal hug his sister would give the girl gave his shoulder an awkward tap before taking a step back.

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked.

"The Shadow. It killed her," David explained sadly.

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail," Regina knew she had protected them from this.

"Yeah, well, it got free," Emma looked at the dead woman's body. She knew something bad was going to happen. "Told you," she mumbled to Zac.

"Congratulations you're a jinx," the man responded.

"Look, let's go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it," Neal makes his way out of the dinner, Hook and Tink following close behind.

"Pan's behind this, I know it," Emma knew it had been too easy.

"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop," Regina's magic may have failed but there is no way Gold's would have.

"Who else would be doing this?" Emma barked back.

"So," Pan spoke up in a quiet voice. "Pan can still hurt me."

"We don't know that," Regina wrapped an arm around her daughter. Zac and Emma exchanged a look. That wasn't like their kid. She was the bravest out of all of them.

"We have to assume he's still a threat," Snow sighed.

"And that he's after Sarah," Emma added.

"Then what am I doing here?" Pan knew this was his chance to get to Regina's vault.

"She's right," David agreed. "She's not safe out in the open."

Pan looked to Regina trying to channel his inner Sarah. "You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes, of course," Regina pulled her closer.

"You realise you have more magic than everyone put together right," Zac piped up, finally seeing what Emma was talking about.

"Go," Emma intervened. "We'll take care of the Shadow," Sarah left the dinner but Emma stopped Regina from following. "Keep a close eye on her."

"I already said I would," Regina didn't understand the blonde's point.

"I know. She just doesn't seem quite herself," Emma looked at the teen stood outside staring into space.

"Really? You mean because she asked for me?" Regina couldn't believe they were still playing these games.

"No, I didn't... I didn't mean—" Emma tried to explain but was soon cut off by Regina.

"That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I am her mother too. And maybe, just maybe, she wants me when she's frightened," Regina finally felt like she had the upper hand.

Now it was Emma's turn to interrupt. "You forget—I have a lot more years of being her mother under my belt. She is not herself. It's not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling."

"Well, maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow instead of obsessing over who's going to comfort our daughter," with that the mayor went to join her daughter.

"I'm with you," Emma turned to see her son. "She is definitely not herself."

Regina and Pan walked through the streets of Storybrooke. "So where are you taking me?"

"One place in Storybrooke the Shadow can never get to. The place where I keep my magic." It wasn't long till they made it to the vault unlocking the door and moving the grave that concealed the stairs. "Promise you won't touch anything?" Regina asks as they made it to the bottom of the steps.

"I promise," Regina missed the evil smile that followed.

Emma left Henry with Granny why she went to find a way to save her other kid. Her parents and Zac followed close behind as they made it to Gold's shop.

"No, I'm afraid we're closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day," he was sick of always having to solve the family's problems.

"Rumple," Belle scolded.

"Pandora's Box," Emma stated simply. "Give it to me."

"Why would I do that?" the blonde now had the pawn brokers interest.

"We need to open it," Emma didn't have time for this.

"And let Pan escape? What are you—crazy?" the man laughed.

"Those are two very different questions," Zac soon shut up as Emma glared at him.

"Somehow he's controlling the Shadow from inside the box. Sarah's life is in danger," Mary Margaret explained getting them back on track.

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" Rumple questioned.

"Yes. Because we can stop finally and forever," Emma needed this nightmare to come to a close.

"All due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate," Rumple was running out of nice ways to put their situation.

"I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure he's gone?" Emma knew that would sway the man.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Gold leaned forward ready to listen.

After explaining the plan, the team drove to the town line. It was now or never. "There's no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back," with that gold went to cross over but was soon pulled back by the sheriff.

"Uh-uh. I'm doing this," she insisted.

"I can cross the line and retain my memory," Gold raised his eyebrow

"It's not about that," Emma explained. "There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise," with that the blonde took out her gun and stepped across the line. "You're going to deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my father," the man reminded the blonde.

"It's my hunch. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces," after everything this boy had done to her daughter, she was going to be the one to make him pay.

With that, Gold unsealed the box and placed it over the town line. After a few moments Pan's body appeared. A confused look was on the boy's face as he spun round spotting the blonde stood with a gun. "Mom?" Sarah felt like she had been in the darkness of the box for years. It was nice to finally be able to breathe fresh air again.

"What?" Something in the boy's eyes looked familiar to the sheriff.

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple yelled from the side lines. "Shoot him."

"Don't. Please. I'm Sarah. Pan... he switched our bodies," Sarah knew her mom tended to act first and think second but she really hoped this wasn't one of those times.

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma scoffed.

"Don't listen to him. This is one of his tricks.," Gold hissed.

"No, it's not. He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box, I swear," she tried to take a step forward but it just caused her mom to grip the gun tighter.

"Ah, don't come any closer," Emma warned.

"Shoot him!" Gold yelled again.

"Can we calm down Mr. Creepy," Sarah turned to Gold.

That caused Emma to pause. "Creepy," Emma whispered.

"That means nothing," Gold continued. "Anyone who spends five minutes with Sarah knows that's what she calls me."

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something is off about Sarah," Emma searched Pans eyes for any glimpse of her daughter.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead," the man insisted.

"All right, if you are really Sarah, prove it. Tell me something only Sarah would know," Emma held her breath waiting for the answer.

Sarah tried to think of facts and fast. "I got trapped in the mines with Henry and banged my head. I brought you a glass swan for your last birthday in New York. I like coffee more than life," the teen rambled.

"All true," Zac piped up, starting to be convinced.

"This proves nothing," Gold growled.

"He's right, Emma. Sarah could've told Pan all this in Neverland," Mary Margaret agreed.

"Thanks Gran," Sarah sighed.

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up more than that—there are moments. He can't possibly know all of them," Emma shouted before turning back to Pan. "The first time you and I connected—you remember that?" Sarah nodded. "Where was it?"

"The police station when dad got arrested," Sarah remembered the day well.

"And the day you decided to stay with me in Storybrooke what did you tell me?" Emma was starting to get hope.

"That home isn't right without you and that if you needed to stay in Storybrooke I wasn't going to leave you behind," Sarah saw Emma begin to lower her gun.

"And when I was struggling with having to share you with Regina. What did you tell me then?" This was it. The deciding factor.

"That one thing will never change. You're my mum and I love you," Sarah gave a small smile.

"Sarah," Emma lowered her gun all the way.

"Mom," Sarah whispered as the blonde took her kid into an embrace.

"It is Sarah," Emma told the group as the pair parted. "Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line," Gold shook his head allowing the pair to cross. Zac walked straight over to take the kid in his arms, quickly followed by David and Snow.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Sarah. And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place," Gold apologised and meant it.

"It's okay," the teen said softly. "I wouldn't have believed me either."

As silence took over the group Zac suddenly got a brain wave. "Not to be a buzz kill but if Sarah is here, where's Pan?"

Meanwhile in the vault Regina noticed her kid lost in thought. "What is it?"

Pan turned to the Queen. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you protecting me here."

"Oh, Sarah," Regina smiled, thrilled to be finally connecting with her daughter. "When all this is over, I promise I'm finally going to be the mother you always wanted me to be," with that she brought the teen into an embrace. While in the hug Pan quickly poured powder over the woman causing her to fall to the floor unconscious.

"I know. That's why this was so easy," Pan laughed.

The family made their way to Regina's vault with Emma leaving Regina another message. "Regina's still not answering," the blonde grumbled.

Sarah turned to Gold. "When we find Pan, remember he's still in my body. So, if you have to throw fire or something, at least avoid the face. The face is my money maker, it's how I get free coffee at Granny's."

"I'll do my best.," Gold laughed.

On arrival they found Hook, Neal and TInk waiting for them.

Neal slowly made his way over. "Is it really you?"

"Course it is, I don't get defeated that easily," Sarah smiled as she hugged the man.

"Did you find the Shadow?" David questioned the trio.

"Not yet," Tink said sadly.

"Well, we'll be ready for him when we do," Hook nods with determination.

"I think it's Pan we should be concerned about now. Why are we still up here?" Gold questioned as to why they hadn't gone inside.

"It's locked up tight," Neal explained to his father.

"Really?" Gold tried to blast the door to no avail.

"Told you," Neal wished his father would listen.

"Fair enough. This is going to take some time," he turns to the teen. "Care to help?"

"I'm not in my body," the teen explained looking down at herself.

"Well you could at least try," the man mumbled to himself as he tried to break the magic.

Emma moved off to the side needing a second to breathe. Noticing her departure her parents quickly followed.

With her mother distracted the teen approached the dark one. "I know by the way."

"Know what?" Gold asked as he tried to keep his focus on the vault.

"That you took away my magic and sent me to this world," Gold briefly glanced at the teen. "Don't worry I won't say anything," the teen gave the man a tight smile. "For now," with that she moved away leaving a nervous Gold in her wake.

Meanwhile, Snow and David were trying to comfort their child. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," Mary Margaret insisted.

"No, it's not. Even if Pan's down there, I can't use my gun. He's in Sarah's body," all Emma wanted was that creep to get out of her child.

"Then we'll get him out. We'll save Sarah," David knew they could do this.

"Will we?" Emma wasn't convinced.

"Yes, and because of you, you were right about Pan just like your mother was about Regina all those years ago. We'll stop him and then you can—" David tried but was soon cut off by his daughter.

"You're great parents, but you're wrong. I'm the... saviour. I don't have the luxury of having moments. It's just not my life. Every time I think I'm going to sit back and enjoy myself, I can't because it's never going to stop," Emma sighed.

Before much more could be said, Gold had made his way through the magic allowing the group to enter. Mary Margaret soon spotted an unconscious Regina on the floor rushing to her side. "What? What happened?" Regina questioned as she began to wake up noticing Pan standing nearby.

"It's Sarah," Emma quickly explained. "Somehow Pan switched bodies with her."

Regina sighed. "And I fell for it."

"We all did," Snow tried to comfort the mayor.

"I wanted to believe what she was saying so badly I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe she still needed me to be her mother," Regina said sadly.

In Pan's body, Sarah moved over to her brunette mother. "I still do," she said truthfully

"Sarah?" the mayor seemed unsure.

"It's me just in a gross boy body," the teen cringed. Regina laughed hugging her child.

"So, what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" David asked looking around.

Gold looked around before coming to a very unsettling conclusion. "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here."

"Where else would I keep it?" Regina sighed.

"What is it? What did Pan take?" Emma questioned suddenly nervous.

Meanwhile Pan had made his way back to Felix. "A curse?" Felix wasn't sure he understood.

"No, Felix, the curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here," Pan smiled.

"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?" The boy was officially confused.

Pan laughed. "I broke you out cause this spell is going to give us everything we always wanted. Everyone will forget who they are. Time will stand still. And Felix, we will be in charge."

Felix looked around the town like a kid in a sweet shop. "This whole place?"

"Yes," Pan nodded. "And when we're done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland."

**Please leave a comment and be ready for the drama to explode in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So this chapter isn't much shorter but I tried my best. There isn't much to say about this one so we shall talk at then end. Enjoy my lovelys**

"You never cease to amaze me, Peter. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day. It's impressive," Felix complimented as the pair arrived at the well.

"She loves the girl. That makes her weak," Pan peered into the well opening. "This is it. This is where we'll cast it. The ingredients?"

Felix handed over the bag with the requirements for the curse. "When it's done, will they all be dead?"

"Of course," Pan stated simply as he began to take out the ingredients. "They will be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal," the boy continued to throw various ingredients into the well, hearing them splash when they reached the bottom. "What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind."

"I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails," Pan flashed the loyal boy a smile. Felix looked into the well to see nothing was really happening. "Are we missing something?"

"Yes," Pan answered simply, tucking a piece of Sarah's hair behind his ear. He couldn't wait to return to his own body.

"What is it?" Felix sensed Pan was holding something back.

"The heart of the thing I love most," Peter explained a sad look in his eyes.

"You mean your son's heart? Rumpelstiltskin?" Rumple was the only person Felix could think of that stood a chance of having Pan's love.

"No, uh, I never loved Rumple," part him felt guilty for admitting it but he could not deny that it was true.

Felix gave the boy a perplexed look out of ideas. "Well, then, whose heart do we need? Who do you love?"

"Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty; friendship," Pan noticed a change in Felix's expression. "Only one person has always believed in Pan."

"That's me," Felix took a step back.

"Don't be afraid. Be flattered," before the boy could argue Pan ripped the young boy's heart from his chest watching as he fell lifeless to the ground. Part of him was going to miss Felix. No one would ever be quite so reliable. Not dwelling on it any longer, Pan crushed the heart in Sarah's hand before throwing it into the well with everything else.

"It's happening again?" Mary Margaret began to pace the vault floor. It already took them 28 years to break out of the first curse. How long till they would be free again?

Emma turned to Rumple for answers. "Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one?"

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish," Gold sighed. At least Regina had been somewhat practical in her demands.

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done," Regina was finally starting to get things back on track and once again it was all about to fall apart.

"Well, it is possible to stop it," Gold corrected.

"Now you tell us," Sarah huffed in Pan's body.

"By using the scroll itself," the man explained. "It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?" Regina was suddenly listening very closely.

"You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curses shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one," Gold warned.

"See this is where you get that creepy name we talked about," the teen pitched in.

"Maybe we should let the grownups talk so we don't all die," Zac pulled his teen away.

"W-what do you suggest?" Regina stammered.

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Sarah to their own bodies."

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys," Sarah finished for the man.

"Exactly right, Sarah," Gold smiled.

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell," Regina gave the man a skeptical look.

"I can't," Gold turned to the teen. "But she can."

"What part of not being in the right body are you not getting," Sarah hadn't been able to feel her magic since her switch with Pan. She knew it wasn't inside her like before.

"True, Pan will have access to your magic while in your body but you can tap into it. Your magic is a part of you. Apart of your soul not body," the man explained.

"Great now he is getting all philosophical on us," the teen sighed.

"Kid," Sarah turned reluctantly to her blonde mother. "We need you to try," after a few seconds Sarah gave a reluctant nod.

"Then it's settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Sarah for the spell," as everyone made a move to leave, Gold pulled Sarah to one side. "Listen about what you said…"

"Not now okay," the girl interrupted. "We have bigger things to deal with."

Back in Gold's shop Emma noticed her mother playing with what looked to be a child's mobile. Mary Margaret caught her daughters stare in the corner of her eye. "This mobile hung above your crib," she smiled. "Uh, um, it was supposed to hang over your crib."

"I like the unicorns," Emma smiled, knowing how much it upset her mother to remember what she missed out on.

"Pegacorn," the teen interrupted as she made her way over to the pair.

"Unicorns," Emma corrected. "They have no wings. Now go stand over there you are creeping me out in Pans body."

"Love you too," the teen grumbled as she made her way over to her father.

Mary Margaret laughed at the girl before turning to look seriously at her daughter. "Giving you up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"I know," Emma nodded.

"Every time I look at you, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had to," Mary Margaret could almost picture it all like it was real. Watching Emma grow up. Seeing her get married and have kids. It was almost in reach and yet just a little too far.

"I do the same thing with Henry," Emma turned her gaze back to the mobile.

"You were doing your best. You were giving him—" Snow began but was cut off by the blonde.

"His best chance," Emma finished with a sigh. "Yeah. But still, things would have been very different if had kept him. We would have a life together. A normal one. Me, him and Sarah. A proper family. Back in New York or someplace else. Where no one kidnapped my daughter," Emma turned her gaze to where her child currently resided in Pan's body. "But I guess all that was just not meant to be," she gave one last smile to Mary Margaret before heading over to her teen. "You doing okay, kid?"

"Yeah. Just ready to be me again," Sarah smiled.

"I don't know, I always wanted a son," Zac commented from the side lines.

"And I always wanted a father that isn't a man child so I guess we both lucked out," the pair glared at each other while Emma looked on with an amused grin.

After watching the pair bicker Emma turned to Gold. "Do we need anything else?"

"Only one more item," Gold opened up a drawer to his right revealing a familiar bracelet.

"What is that?" Snow questioned.

"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to take from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless," Gold smiled.

"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way," Regina grumbled.

"Yeah my head still hurts from that machine," Sarah agreed.

Ignoring the pair, Gold moved over to the youngest member of the group. "Once you say the spell, we will quickly have to put this on you. I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers."

"So, what happens now?" Sarah knew all eyes were about to be on her.

"You enact the spell," the older man said like it was simple. "You will then fall into a deep sleep and awaken in your own body."

"Then you hang onto that scroll and come find us as fast as you can," Regina added.

"I should have never trusted Pan," Sarah shook her head in annoyance. "I should have never turned my back on you guys. I'm so sorry." Emma put an arm around her child pulling her close.

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does," David reassured his granddaughter.

"It's time," Gold moved Sarah to lie on the sofa in the room. "Now focus on your magic," the child closed her eyes. "Feel it coursing through you. Think of Pan. Tell yourself what you want to happen and then make it come true."

After a few moments Pan's body began going into a fit. "What's happening?" Emma asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Sarah's spirit is leaving Pan's body," the man explained. As soon as the shaking stopped, Rumple quickly put the bracelet on Pan's wrist.

"It worked," the mayor gave a sigh of relief.

Emma turned to her fellow mother. "Let's go find our daughter."

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself asleep on a desk in the library. "Well this is what I normally do in a library so story checks out," she mumbled to herself. She slowly sat up, her head throbbing. She looked down happy to be greeted by her own body and a scroll resting in her hand. The teen quickly got off the table in excitement racing out the door. It wasn't long till she saw her family rushing towards her from Golds shop. "Mom's," the girl smiled as she ran into her mother's arms, both women holding on as tight as possible.

"What am I chopped liver," Zac grumbled.

"Compared to them you may as well be," Zac gasped in mock outrage. "Just kidding," the girl laughed before releasing her mother's to hug her dad.

"Sarah!" The teen turned to see her little brother running towards her. She got on her knees enveloping him in a huge embrace. "I missed you," the young child whispered.

"Kid, you have no idea," Sarah smiled.

"I knew that wasn't you," Josh piped up from behind Henry.

"Course you did," Sam rolled his eyes.

Before Sarah could greet her fellow teens, she was interrupted by her mother.

"She's got it," Emma noticed the scroll in her child's hand. Regina took the paper from the girl's hand to only fall to the floor. She felt something flash through her before it all went dark. "Regina!" Emma screamed but the brunette didn't move.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Sarah grabbed her mother's hand.

After what felt like an eternity, the mayor slowly began to open her eyes, spotting the sheriff first. "Emma," she whispered as she was helped to her feet.

"What happened? You okay?" the blonde asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Regina responded but it sounded distracted.

"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Mary Margaret could sense something wasn't right.

"I saw what needed to be done.," Regina explained honestly.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Sarah held onto her mother's arm to keep her upright.

The older brunette turned to her daughter, taking her face in her hands. "The important thing is you will be."

Before the teen could answer an unwanted voice interrupted.

"No, she won't," the family turned to see Pan approaching

"He has the–" Hook began to say but was soon froze by Pan. Pan froze everyone to the spot a smile on his face. Sadly, he did not notice Zac at the back of the group just out of reach.

"The Curse? That I do." The boy smirked. "Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two," Pan began to move over to Emma and Sarah. "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first," he shifts his gaze between the pair as if trying to decide. "No, it isn't," he points to Sarah. "You. You first."

Zac barges his way through the group shoving Pan back. "Stay away from them."

Pan laughed at the sudden disturbance. "How about this? The worm has teeth. You're here to protect their "loved ones". You realise you have no magic, right?"

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them," Zac stood his ground.

"Oh, I'd like to see that," Pan was almost impressed by the man's stupidity.

"Oh, you will. Because I will do whatever it takes. And what needs to be done has a price," Zac looked back at his frozen daughter. "A price I'm finally willing to pay. Sarah, I spent so many years letting you down but I won't do it anymore. All I want is your happiness," Pan couldn't help but laugh at the father's words. "And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words," Pan was going to enjoy killing him.

"I love you, Sarah," Zac finished before turning to Emma. "Thank you for being just the best mother in the world. Thank you for being the greatest friend in the world. I know I can never repay you but I'm hoping this will be enough. I love you, Emma," Zac felt his voice begin to strain. "You made me stronger."

"Stronger?" Pan questioned.

"Yes," Zac turned his attention to the young boy who tried to destroy his family.

"But still no magic," Pan laughed.

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, there's one thing you're forgetting," Zac took a step forward.

"And what's that?" Pan stood his ground.

"You have a child too," with that Gold appeared behind the teen throwing Zac the dagger needed while holding his father in place.

"What are you doing?!" Pan yelled, trying and failing to get out of Rumples hold.

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if you take another soul with you, meaning I have to die too. And now... now, I am ready," with that, Zac quickly stabbed through Pan's chest while also impaling himself in the process. Gold watched as the man killed his father. He didn't think he had ever seen something so brave. It wasn't long till smoke covered Pans body making him disappear, only leaving the scroll behind. With Pan gone the freezing spell wore away leaving a shocked group in its wake. Sarah quickly ran to her father's side putting his head in her lap.

"Dad," she whispered.

"I told you could count on me this time," the man choked out. Emma appeared at the other side of the man tears in her eyes. "Take good care of her, okay?"

"I promise," Emma cried taking the man's hand.

"I love you both," with that he slowly shut his eyes.

"No! Dad!" Sarah screamed, but it was too late. He was gone. The teen cried into the man's lifeless body as everyone else watched on with tears in their own eyes.

"Sarah I'm so sorry," Emma whispered, heartbroken for herself and her child.

"It's here!" The moment was broken by Leroy running around the corner. "The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape."

"It's not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David turned to the mayor.

"Yes. Yes," Regina agreed.

Emma stood up joining the group "W-what's the price? Gold said there is a price. What is our price?"

Regina turned to face the group. "It's not our price. It's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah's voice appeared behind them, her dads blood staining her clothes and tears staining her cheeks.

Regina looked at her daughter and felt her heart break. "It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

"Me and Henry," Sarah filled in the blanks.

"I can never see you both again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started," Regina tried her best not to cry.

A look of realisation crossed Mary Margaret's face. "The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?"

"That created Storybrooke," Regina corrected "It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town," David did not like the sound of this.

"It will go out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning," Regina explained.

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma didn't know how to feel about this.

Regina nodded. "All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here."

"Alone?" Emma couldn't let that happen.

"No, you will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it. And Sarah," Regina turned to her daughter who didn't seem to be fully listening. "Sarah will stay because I sent her away before I cast the curse. Oh, and Josh because… I have no idea what he was doing here in the first place."

"Gee thanks," the raven hair boy sighed. He looked at his devastated best friend. He looked at the man who was like a father to him dead on the ground. How did they get here?

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone," Emma argued.

"That's not an option. I can't be with Sarah and Henry. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work," Regina insisted as a crash of thunder sounded in the distance.

"We'll go," Emma turned to her daughter. "If we don't then dad would have died for nothing," the look in her eyes showed Emma there was no room for argument. Knowing she had no choice Emma approached her parents to say goodbye while Henry said goodbye to Regina.

Sam stepped towards his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry about Zac," he whispered rubbing the girl's arms.

"I can't believe he's gone," the teen felt tears run over her cheeks. "I can't believe I have to lose you too," her voice finally cracked.

"Hey," Sam ducked his head so they made eye contact. "We will find each other again," he smiled.

"You promise?" Sarah didn't think she was ready for all this.

"Promise," Sam pulled the girl into his arms.

The town made it to the town line. Emma's bug parked and ready to take her kids and Josh home. As everyone began to say their goodbyes, Regina pulled Emma over to one side. "Emma. There's something I haven't told you."

"What now?" Emma sighed; she didn't think she could take anymore.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So, these last years will be gone from your memories. Now we'll go back to being just stories again," Regina gave a watery smile.

Emma looked over at her kids. "What will happen to us?"

"I don't know," Regina answered honestly.

"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending," Emma grumbled.

Regina let out a small chuckle. "It's not. But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?" Emma asked hopefully.

"No, I can... do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones," Regina explained.

"You cursed them and they were miserable," Emma reminded the mayor of what life was like when she first came to Storybrooke.

"They didn't have to be," Regina reached out, taking Emma's hands in her own. "My gift to you is good memories, good life for you, Henry and Sarah. You'll have never given Henry up and you will be Sarah's birth mother," she couldn't stop the tears then. "You'll have always been together."

"You would do that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted," Regina smiled.

"But it won't be real," the blonde argued.

"Well, your past won't. But your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left till the curse will be here any minute," Regina looked over to see her kids hugging their grandparents. Sensing it was time to go, Henry ran over giving Regina one last hug before him, Emma and Josh made their way over to the car.

"I guess this is it," Sarah spoke first. "Will I remember him? My dad?"

Regina brushed the tear from her child's face. "You will but his death will be a distant memory."

Sarah nodded before looking into her mother's eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Not a chance," Regina let out a breathy laugh. "But this time I am letting you go because it's what's best for you, not me."

"I really do love you mom," Sarah cried, even though she wasn't sure how she had any tears left.

Regina pulled her daughter in to a tight hug. "I love you too." Regina place one last kiss to her child's head before letting her go for the last time.

Sarah slowly backed away towards the car. Making eye contact with Sam for the last time. Once in the car, Emma started the engine watching as Regina destroyed the scroll in her hands. Purple smoke began taking over the town letting Emma know that was their queue to leave. She pressed the accelerator causing the car to drive across the town line just as everyone her and her kids loved disappeared from sight. It was over.

Beep Beep Beep

Sarah groaned as she threw the alarm off her nightstand. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep someone began to bounce on her bed.

"Sarah! It's time to get up!" Henry yelled as he jumped on top of his sister.

"You have two seconds to get off me before I become an only child," she growled.

"Sarah, up," Emma called as she walked past the teen's door.

"I hate you all," she threw the covers off as her and Henry made their way into the kitchen.

"You better have made coffee," Sarah snapped as she wiped sleep from her eye.

"Better," Emma smiled. "Hot coco."

Sarah paused staring at her mother. "You never let us have chocolate for breakfast."

"Yeah, well whatever gets you off the coffee," Emma smiled setting the table.

"You are very sassy this morning and I have to tell you I don't appreciate it," Sarah took her seat next to her brother at the table.

"Mom, you forgot something," Henry commented before his mom could sit down.

"Right, cinnamon," Emma nodded, walking back to retrieve the item. Once the cinnamon has been poured the three of them clinked their mugs together before each reading a section of the paper. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry questions.

"No," Emma said just as confused.

"It's George Clooney with his coffee and he's pissed," Sarah adds earning a glare from her mother.

"Would you stop going on about your coffee," Emma scolded before the banging on the door became louder. "Wait here," she tells her kids as she makes her way over to the door.

"Yeah you check, we are too young to die," Sarah agreed.

Emma opened the door to be greeted by a man dressed like a pirate. "Swan," the man smiled as he tried to enter the apartment but was soon stopped by Emma.

"Woah, do I know you?" Emma closed the door slightly to block the view of her kids.

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble," the man explained quickly.

"My family's right here," Emma answered. "And whatever Sarah's done I'm sure she either didn't mean it or has a good excuse. Who are you?"

"An old friend," Hook smiled. "Look, I know you can't remember me, but... I can make you," with that he grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Always quick to react, Emma kicked the man in the groin, shoving him away. "The hell are you doing?"

Hook grunted in pain. "A long-shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

"What you'll feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops," Emma threatened.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remem—" not having time for this Emma slammed the door in the man's face before making her way back over to the table.

"Mom, that's not how we make friends. He could have needed help to defeat Peter Pan," her daughter joked.

"Who was that?" Henry laughed.

"No idea," Emma shrugged. "Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let's eat."

**Okay on a scale of one to ten how much do you guys hate me right now? I'm sorry okay but whats done is done! I promise happier times are to come. I'm always here if any of you need a therapy session. Thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay I hope you have all managed to forgive me for the last chapter. Just know there is a reason for everything and I do have a plan... although I seem all over the place. This chapter is slightly more happy for you guys. Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

"The movie was good… could have done with a few more explosions though," Josh smiled as he took his dates hand.

"Excuse you! When did you become too high and mighty for a Disney film?!" Sarah exclaimed to her date's amusement.

"You realise in some countries we are old enough to get married, so maybe we might be too old for Disney films," he laughed.

"In some countries I could trade you for rice… what's your point?" the teen retorted.

"Fine I give up," he caved as Sarah pulled his arm over her shoulder.

"Two years into this relationship and you still don't realise I always win," she smiled into the boy's shoulder.

"Hey! I did you a favour by dating you. Before me you spent your days throwing rocks at other couples," the raven hair boy teased.

"Why should they be happy!" the pair slowed down as they reached the curly haired girls building. "Apart from insulting my love for Disney… thank you for a lovely evening."

"I'm sure you will find a way to forgive me," he smiled leaning down to press a kiss to his date's lips.

Emma entered her living room to see her son completely captivated by the tv. She let out a sigh, wishing her life could be as simple as his. "Mrs. Cuse said you were quiet tonight," she commented as she flopped down on the couch next to him.

"Not quiet. Concentrating. I've finally reached level 23," Henry explained, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do you mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you?" His mother picked up the second remote control.

"At level 23?" Henry laughed. "Good luck with that," Emma rolled her eyes joining the game. "So, what did you say? To Walsh?" Henry said after a few moments of silence.

"You knew?" Emma turned her gaze to her son in shock. "How?"

"Come on, mom. First date restaurant. A special night out. Writing was on the wall," Henry chuckled.

"Technically, the writing was on the dessert," Emma mumbled to herself.

"Really? Video games again," they were interrupted by Sarah coming home.

"It's good for my hand eye coordination and reflexes I told you that," Henry argued.

Sarah picked up an apple from the fruit bowl throwing it at her brother's head. "Didn't see that coming though did you," the teen laughed.

"Ow!" Henry moaned throwing the object back at his sister.

"Will you two knock it off," Emma scolded.

Sarah joined them in the living room, kissing her mom on the head as she ungracefully took her seat on the chair. "So, what did you say to Walter?"

"You too?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mom it was obvious," Sarah and Henry nodded at each other. "So, what did you say?" The deafening silence answered her children's question.

"Poor guy," Henry sighed.

"I didn't say no," Emma argued.

"If you didn't say yes, I stand by my poor guy assessment," Henry took a sip of the drink in front of him.

"Come on mom what more could you possibly want? He's handsome, he must have a sense of humour to put up with you," Emma stuck her tongue out at her teen. "Also, he doesn't hate the fact you have two kids which has held you back before." The teen felt bad for her mom. Ever since Zac had died and Henry's dad left, she had kept her walls up. Anytime the blonde had trusted someone enough to date them the minute the two kids got mentioned they soon ran a mile. A single mom at 30 seemed to be a real turn off.

"I just need some time to think about it," Emma sighed. "I mean, it's like a big step. We've got a good thing going here, just the three of us."

"Yeah, and we'd still have a good thing if it was just the four of us," Henry insisted.

"He's right mom. I don't think you me and Henry need any more quality time together. In fact, it's a wonder we don't all dress the same and send out holiday cards. I mean come on we give the Brady bunch a run for their money," Sarah added.

Emma looked back and forth between her two kids. They were her world and she wasn't sure she was ready for things to change. "You think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?"

"Our screening system for future dads isn't that intense," Sarah sighed grabbing her phone to text Josh.

"He's okay," Henry piped up before pausing the game to look at his mother. "Mom, not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is just going to leave you."

"He didn't just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail while Sarah had to go into the foster system," Sarah looked up from her phone as her mom grabbed her hand. Emma couldn't stop the guilt eating away at her for leaving her daughter. It wouldn't happen again. "He doesn't even know you exist. He doesn't deserve to."

"This guy is not that guy. He wants to be with you. Us. He wants us to be his home. And anyways, I know you like him," Henry insisted.

"You never know," Sarah added. "He could be another Zac."

"I doubt it. I don't think anyone is going to come close to your dad," the two swan girls shared a sad smile. Life without the man had been unbearable at first. The pair had barely survived it but after Henry came along, they somehow managed to mend their little family.

"Maybe not," the girl agreed. "But you really like him and we all know it."

"How?" Emma questioned.

"Cause he's the first guy you've dated we've ever met," Henry explained.

"He was the only one brave enough to go near Sarah," the blonde argued.

"I resent that, I am a delight you are the one who reduced my caffeine that's on you," Emma laughed at her child.

"When did you guys get so wise?" she smiled as Henry pressed play on his game.

"Somewhere after Level 16 when I became a knight," Henry smiled.

"For me it was around birth," Sarah winked as she headed to her room, earning a light slap from Emma when she passed.

The next day the three swans bustled around the kitchen getting ready for their day. "Mom, do you have it? My permission slip? It's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week," Henry piped up from the table.

"Yeah, your permission slip is right here," Emma answered but she sounded distracted.

Sarah and Henry shared a look. Something wasn't right. "Mom, is there something going on?" Henry asked.

"No, nothing," the blonde lied.

"No. You're doing it again. You're worrying," Henry sighed as he took his breakfast bowl to the kitchen sink.

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking. There's a difference," the blonde sighed.

"We don't have time for you to start thinking we have school," Sarah picked up her bag and moved to her mother.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Why do you make it so easy?" Sarah countered.

"Go somewhere very far away," Emma pointed to the door.

"You will miss me when I'm gone," Sarah kissed her mother on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Emma smiled before going back into her thoughts.

After spending the day worrying over what was to come, Emma had picked her kids up from school. With everything that was going on she felt the need to have them close. Henry chatted about his latest games, while Sarah grumbled about how she was supposed to be meeting Josh. Even then, this was still the best part of the blonde's day.

"You want to talk to us about Walsh, don't you?" Henry asked as they neared their apartment.

"Why would you say that?" Emma put an arm around her son.

"You bought me candy at the drug store," Henry commented, taking a bite from the chocolate bar. "And you brought Sarah coffee," he said while chewing.

"She pulled my hair till I agreed," Emma glared at her daughter.

"And I'd do it again," Sarah smiled, taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Okay. Maybe you're right. I have been thinking about him. Maybe what happened in my past with your birth fathers has kept me from living my life now. Maybe it's time for me to start looking forward. We start looking forward," Emma pulled both kids into her side.

"So, does that mean you going to marry him?" Henry watches as a grin appears on his mother's face. "So, that's a yes. How are you going to tell him?"

"Wait. Wait. First, I didn't say that I – "Emma tried to interrupt but her son kept going.

"You could tell him at dinner tonight," Henry smiled.

"We're not having dinner," Emma gave her son a confused look.

Henry looked at the ground a guilty look on his face. "I might have sent him a text from your phone this morning. He's coming over at eight and I arranged to sleep over by Avery's so the two of you could be alone and Sarah is going out with Josh."

Emma turned slapping her daughters' arm. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Okay, first of all ow," the teen moaned rubbing her arm. "And second of all I had nothing to do with this. I just gave him your phone… and the passcode," Emma stared her daughter down. "And the time."

"You are a bad influence," Emma grumbled while Sarah wrapped Emma in a bear hug.

"And I love you too," the teen yelled while Henry laughed beside them.

"It's okay, mum. If your gut's telling you to marry him, trust it," Henry smiled as the three of them paused in the street.

Emma stared at her kids for a second before realising what she had to do. "Crap, I forgot to pick something up. Go. See, if you can beat Level 24. I'll meet you up there," Emma hugged both her kids before heading back down the street. "Henry you're in charge she called."

"She's here all week ladies and gentlemen," Sarah rolled her eyes as she followed her brother.

Emma made her way to the prison cell where she had left Hook. She didn't know who this man thought he was but he needed to get the hell out of her life. She had something good going. She had two amazing kids, a job she loved and finally a good man she wanted to marry. The first man who she had been able to open up to since losing Zac.

"Hey. We need to talk," Emma greeted as she approached the one-handed man.

"I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force-fed me something called bologna," the man smiled.

Emma threw the pictures she had found at him. "What the hell are these? We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this."

"So, you believe me, then," the man knew she'd come around.

"I don't know. You could have photo shopped these pictures?" Emma didn't want to believe that any of this was true.

Hook gave her a confused look. "Photo shopped?"

"Faked," Emma explained with an eye roll.

"If you think these are forgeries, then why'd you spring me from the brig? Because as much as you deny it, deep down, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right," the man looked into the blonde's eyes as recognition took hold.

"It's not possible. How can I forget all of this?"

Hook sighed. "I promise you there's an explanation."

"Not one that'll make sense," Emma argued.

With that Hook pulled a potion from his jacket. "If you drink this, it will."

Emma looked at the liquid before taking a step back. "If- If what you're saying is true, I'd have to give up my life here."

"It's all based on lies," the man gave her a sad smile.

"It's real and it's pretty good," the blonde snapped. "I have my children. A job. A guy I love."

"Perhaps there's a man that you love in the life you've lost. Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up," Emma still seemed to hesitate. "Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right. Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do."

"Henry always says that," Emma thought back to her kids. Life with them was good, was she really ready to risk it all.

"Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to your boy." Emma took a deep breath before taking the potion from the man's hands and downing it in one. All the memories came flooding back. Meeting Henry, Sarah almost dying, learning about her family and magic, finding Neal, losing Zac, leaving Storybrooke.

After a few moments Emma looked back to the man in front of her, seeing him with new eyes. "Hook."

"Did you miss me?" the man smirked.

Once the blonde recovered, Hook began to catch her up on what she missed. "Snow and the Queen settled their differences. Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to a pirate's life."

"Glad to see you haven't changed," Emma sighed.

"There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay? All was well until I got a message. A message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you," Hook explained.

Emma looked at the man in disbelief. "You came all the way back here to save my family?"

"I came back to save you," he said simply.

"Who could have done this?" Emma gazed into thin air wracking her brain.

Hook gave a small shrug. "Someone powerful enough to reach into this world."

"Any more specific thoughts?" Emma felt her daughter's sarcasm leave her mouth.

"Alas, you're the saviour, not me," the pirate smiled.

"You know what I was yesterday? A mother. Till you showed up and started poking holes in everything I thought was real. When I drank that potion, it was like waking up from a dream. A really good dream," Emma finally had the life with her kids she always wanted and suddenly it had all been ripped away.

"Well, you have what matters most. Your children," Hook could see the disappointment on the woman's face.

"Now, I have to figure out how to explain this to them," the blonde groaned.

"Alas, I could only scavenge together enough for one dose of memory potion," with that the doorbell rang alerting Emma too her date. One more person she had to say goodbye too.

The next morning Emma felt herself fighting everything in sight. Her whole life had been turned upside down and for what? Why couldn't she have been left happy… left alone. Just her and her kids.

"Mom," her daughters voice brought her out of her thoughts. "What did the eggs ever do to you?"

Emma noticed the tragic state of the eggs in front of her and sighed. "May I ask you something?"

"I'm sure you will anyway. But for the record whatever it is I didn't do it," Sarah grabbed a mug from the cupboard before heading over to the coffee machine.

"Do you believe in magic?" This was enough to make the teen forget about her coffee and turn to her mother.

"Of course," the response shocked the blonde. "And the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. If it gets me a present, I'm game," Emma let out a laugh. At least she could count on the kid to cheer her up.

"You're not sure you made the right decision, are you?" Henry joined the pair in the kitchen.

"I just didn't feel like pancakes," Emma looked back down at the eggs.

"As important as breakfast foods are, I don't think that's what he was talking about," Sarah turned back to her coffee mug.

"I meant about Walsh," Henry stared at his mother closely.

"I made the right decision," the blonde avoided eye contact, knowing if she looked at her kids, she would tell them everything. "I'm certain. It's going to be you guys and me for a little while. Here you go," she passes a plate to both her kids.

"As long as you're happy," Henry smiles before putting the plate down and grabbing his backpack. "Tasty. But I've got to run. I'm going to be late for school. You kind of overslept."

"Nope. How about we go on a trip?" Emma smiled.

"You want us to skip school?" Sarah questioned, walking over to put a hand on her mother's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a new case," Emma began to explain, shaking off her kids' hand. "And it's in Maine, and it might take me awhile, and I think we should go. It would be an adventure."

"No school? A trip with you and Sarah? Sold," Henry smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to pass," the teen piped up. "See I know you broke up with your boyfriend but some of us still have relationships we are trying to hold onto."

"Josh can cope without you for a couple of weeks. Besides I've already packed," she took her scowling teens face in her hands giving her an obnoxious kiss on the cheek.

"When do we leave?" Henry questioned.

With that there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Henry and Sarah shared a confused look.

Emma went and answered the door revealing the pirate. "You're ready, Swan?"

"Sarah. Henry," Emma turned to her kids. "This is Killian. He's- I'm, uhm. I'm helping him with his case."

"Did you skip bail?" Henry raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Or break out of some institution?" His sister added.

"Oh, they are still little spitfires," Hook smiled at the kids.

"Still?" Henry questioned.

"He's not a perp," Emma quickly changed the conversation. "He's a client."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry continued his interrogation.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hook quickly countered.

"Do not talk to my brother like that," Sarah quickly intervened stepping in front of Henry.

"Alright. Alright," Emma soon broke up the argument. They hadn't even made it out of New York yet. "Just make yourself useful, Killian, and get our bags. Henry, lend him a hand. I just need one last thing," the boys started taking the bags while Sarah followed her mom to her closet to see her pull out a red leather jacket.

"Trying to relive your youth," the teen commented.

"Hey! I'm not that old," Emma put the familiar jacket on staring at herself in the mirror.

"Why are we doing this? You get plenty of jobs here," Sarah moaned.

Emma looked at her kid and fear suddenly took over. After drinking that potion, she remembered what her kid had been like before they left Storybrooke. Her magic was taking over, she didn't trust anyone in sight, she was becoming distant and worst of all she had just lost her dad. Emma now had to feel the sting of losing Zac like it was yesterday and soon her daughter would too. Her kid was finally happy, like she was before and Emma knew she would soon have to rip it all away from her. Emma walked towards her kid placing her hands on her arms. "Just one more job okay," Sarah gave a reluctant nod before Emma pulled her into a tight embrace.

As Emma drove across the town line, she felt a sense of comfort wash over her. No matter how much she loved her life in New York, something about Storybrooke would always be home. Sarah looked out the window while Henry slept on her shoulder. The town seemed deserted with only a couple of people roaming the grey streets. "Where the hell have you brought me?" The teen mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Welcome to Storybrooke kid."

**They're back! How will Sarah take to being in the town again? This is probably a perfect time to look back at my season 1 rewrite to remember how Sarah felt the first time around. I'm trying to keep the updates going as quick as possible but as always bare with me. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll... no idea what's wrong with me. I think it's you guys and all your lovely comments and support. Thank you for sticking by me through all of this. So here is the first chapter back in Storybrooke and we finally get Regina back. Hope you enjoy my lovelys**

Emma looked at her son sleeping in her bed and couldn't help but feel anxiety flow through her. His life was simple right now, like a kid's life should be, and she knew it wouldn't last. Soon they would be back to living every day with a knew fight to face. Her daughter had moaned the whole night, claiming she could not wait to return to New York. If only she knew, there was no way back. Knowing she had to face the music, Emma made her way back downstairs to her parents.

"Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you two are helping me with the case," she takes her seat on the sofa turning her attention to her father and very pregnant mother. "So, what the hell happened here? I mean, besides the obvious," Emma gestured at her mother's stomach

"We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry, Sarah and Josh. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then...everything went black," Snow sighed.

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke," David continued.

"Except it clearly wasn't," Mary Margaret added putting a hand on her stomach.

"Clearly a year's past. I was in New York, I know I was," Emma thought back on the last year of her life, it had been her best year yet.

"And we don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke," David tightened his grip on the chair in front of him.

"Aye, you did. I was with you," the pirate in the corner of the room spoke up.

"In the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret wished she could remember going back to her home land.

Hook nodded. "Regina's spell brought us back. We've spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma practically growled. Of course Regina would have something to do with this.

Mary Margaret shook her head, jumping to the mayor's defence. "Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not quite sure she was involved in this."

"So she says. Till I know for sure, I'm not letting either kid out of my sight," there was no way Emma was going to let Regina mess with her children's heads again.

"Speaking of," Snow looked around the wall less apartment. "Where is Sarah?"

Sarah had woken up early to take a look around the small town. It didn't take her very long, the place was not much bigger than her apartment in New York. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about the place looked familiar. Even the people seemed to stare at her like they knew her. Like she had been there before.

"Are you lost?" She turned around to see a blue-eyed boy around her age staring at her.

"Difficult to get lost," Sarah greeted. "Every street leads you back to the same place."

"It is pretty small," the boy nodded.

"Are you kidding?" the girl arched an eyebrow. "I've seen bigger snow globes."

The boy let out a chuckle. "I'm Sam," he smiled extending his hand. He wishes he knew about what happened to the girl in front of him. Last thing he knew they had only just said goodbye and now his girlfriend was looking at him like he was a stranger. Technically he was. Sarah wasn't his girlfriend anymore. At least not this version of herself.

Sarah stared at his hand for a second before reciprocating the gesture. "Sarah."

"Got a last name?" the boy smirked.

"Yep," the teen smirked before releasing the boy's hand and slowly walking away. "See you around Sam," with that she made her way down the street leaving an amused boy in her wake. Lost in thoughts of the stranger she just met she barely registered her phone ringing. "Mom?" the girl questioned as she answered.

"Where the hell are you?!" Her mother barked.

"Well good morning to you too," the teen rolled her eyes.

"Do not good morning me. Kid, you can't just wander off by yourself," Emma sighed.

"Oh yes, I can roam freely around New York, where you are almost robbed everyday, but in Storybrooke I have to be careful. What do you thinks going to happen? A stranger might give me too much candy," Sarah could practically feel her mom glare down the phone.

"Just meet us at Granny's and be quick about it. Do you know how to get there?" her mother questioned.

"Mom the town is one street long. I know I'm not great in geography but I think I can work that out by myself," with that, she hung up the phone heading to meet her mom and brother.

Meanwhile in Granny's, Henry sat at the counter taking everything in. After being used to the busy city this place was definitely going to be an adjustment.

"Here you go, Hen-. Young man," Ruby quickly corrected as she put the drink in front of the boy. "Nice hot cocoa."

Henry looked down at the drink realising it was just how he liked it. "Hey, it's cinnamon. How did you know?"

"A lucky guess. You've got a cinnamon kind of face," Ruby gave a tight smile.

"I'm pretty sure she just insulted you," Sarah commented as she made her way into the diner. "I don't think a cinnamon face is what Tyra Banks is looking for."

"Coffee?" Ruby smiled at the teen.

Sarah nodded with a smile. "Now she is my kind of woman," Sarah took a seat next to her mother.

"No more disappearing," Emma scolded.

"Fine," the girl sighed before Ruby put her coffee in front of her. "You are officially my new favourite person," Ruby gave the kid a wink before heading over to another customer.

Before anymore could be said the trio was joined by the Charming's.

"Sarah, Henry, this is David and Mary Margaret," it was strange to have to introduce her kids to their own grandparents. Sarah gave a slight nod but was too absorbed in her coffee to pay any real attention.

"Are you helping my mom with the case?" Henry asked before whispering to his mom. "Or are they the ones who jumped bail?"

"They don't really look like the Bonnie and Clyde type Henry," Sarah smiled into her coffee.

"They are just old friends," Emma explained.

"Friends? From where?" Henry gave his mom a quizzical look. She never kept friends around for very long.

"Phoenix," Mary Margaret knew it was the wrong answer by the alarmed look Emma gave her.

"Well, Phoenix and here," the blonde quickly corrected.

Henry looked at his sister who just shrugged. "But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in... that place."

"You can say prison Henry it's okay," his sister whispered.

"Right," Snow quickly tried to think of a story to cover her tracks. "We were cell mates."

"Well maybe she is the Bonnie type," Sarah gave an impressed nod.

"What were you in for?" It was times like this Snow really hated how curious her grandson was.

"Banditry," technically the teacher didn't lie. "People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on."

"Did you know my dad?" Emma almost smacked her head into the counter in front of her to escape the conversation.

"Should we order? Let's order," David quickly rushed in to save his wife.

Before an order could be placed the family heard a coffee cup smash near the door. They turned to see a brunette woman staring intensely at them. Just like with everything else in the town, Sarah felt something familiar about the woman, like they were connected to each other somehow. She soon shook her head, what the hell was in this coffee.

"Oh, uh, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Regina began, her stare remaining on her children.

Not wanting her kids to have too much communication with the woman, Emma quickly rose from her chair pulling Regina to one side. "Regina, we need to talk. Come on."

"They looked right through me," Regina commented as the pair made it into the back room.

"Because they don't remember you," Emma sighed.

"But you clearly do," Regina snapped. "Why are you here?"

Emma looked at the mayor in disbelief. "Storybrooke. A new curse. Missing year. What do you think?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, how did you know to come back? I gave you and the kids a new life. New memories."

"Hook found me. He gave me a potion to make me remember. There wasn't enough for Henry and Sarah," the blonde explained.

"How convenient," Regina snarled. "Look, I didn't cast that curse, if that's what you're thinking."

"The thought did cross my mind," Emma crossed her arms.

"Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life?" Regina knew she didn't deserve anyone's trust but sometimes it made for a really hard life.

"Maybe it was a bad year for you. Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry and Sarah back here," Emma had finally got the life she wanted with her kids and she wasn't in a rush to let it go.

"With no memory of me?" the brunette scoffed. "If I wanted my children back, do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people. Not myself."

"Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people of the list," the blonde was going to get to the bottom of this.

"How? By walking around using your superpower on everyone?" there were somethings about the blonde that the mayor hadn't missed.

"You've got a better idea?"

While Emma and Regina got to work trying to save the town, the blonde left the kids with her parents. Before she left, she gave them strict instructions to not let the kids out of their sight and not to reveal anything about their lives here before.

"My God," Mary Margaret grimaced from the counter at Granny's. The husband and wife team decided the diner was the best place to hide their grandkids till everything blew over. "Did you know there's something like cradle cap? Babies get that on their heads. It's a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash. Seriously, this book uses all of these words."

"What the hell are you reading?" Sarah crinkled her nose in disgust. "I've heard of tamer Stephen King novels."

"Gross," her brother agreed.

Mary Margaret soon realised that pregnancy books probably wasn't the best way to entertain the pair. "You know, there's a library down the street. We can pop in get you something, if you'd rather. I know how much you love reading."

"How do you know that?" Henry was starting to get sucpicious of his mother's long-lost friends.

"Your mom said," Snow quickly replied.

"Cool," Henry smiled. "Let me go get my coat."

As her brother left Sarah saw her opportunity to escape. "Well as much as I love a good book, I think I'm going to head back to the loft and have a lie down."

"Are you okay?" Snow, asked a little too concerned for someone who was meant to be a stranger.

"I'm fine," the girl smiled. "I just didn't get much sleep last night, what with the hustle and bustle of Storybrooke," with the sarcastic comment, the teen quickly left Granny's. Time to find some real fun in this town.

Meanwhile in the mayor's office, Regina was trying her best to recreate Hook's potion but was having no luck as she smashed it against the wall.

"Either that wall did something to you in the past year or I'd say it didn't work," Emma commented from the sidelines.

Regina glared at the blonde. "I must have missed an ingredient."

"Can't we try again?" Emma spoke cautiously, bad things tended to happen when the queen lost her temper.

Regina sighed at the mess on the floor. "I've already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There's nothing left to applicate. The only person who would have the power to fix this is…"

"Sarah," Emma finished for the brunette who confirmed it with a nod "Is there any chance she has her magic?"

"The curse bound her magic it would need to be broken before she would be able to help us," Regina leant against her desk in despair. "I can't live in this town if Henry and Sarah don't remember me. It's worse than any curse I ever could have cast."

"What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?" Emma tried to give the woman hope.

"Haven't you been paying attention.," the mayor snapped. "I can't make any more potion."

"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person," the blonde insisted.

"How?" Regina was starting to get sick of the other woman's optimism.

"What if we're running the wrong con?

"I'm sorry. I'm not well at phrasing cons. Unlike you, I've never spent time in prison," Emma just rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"No, that has nothing to do with prison. It's an old bail bondsman's trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on them," Emma explained.

"How does that help us?" Regina was trying her best to connect the dots.

"If the person who'd cast the curse starts worrying we're about to make a memory potion…" Emma began.

"They want to stop us," Regina finished.

"Yes," the blonde nodded. "And then we set a trap on them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close."

Regina crossed her legs with a smirk. "I know just who to tell."

"Okay so Storybrooke is officially boring," Sarah moaned down the phone. "I have walked around the whole place twice and there is not a single manicure place… what are they cave people."

"I see you are having a nice time," Josh laughed on the other end of the phone. "How long are you going to be stuck there."

"Too long," the girl groaned. "Everything is just so stranger here. Even mom and that's saying something," it was at that moment the teen spotted her mother's bug parked outside the mayor's office, her blonde mother and the woman from this morning sat in the front seat. What was going on?

Regina looked around the tin can she had found herself in. "So, do we just sit here and wait?"

Emma looked over at the woman with a nod. "Until the person who'd cast the curse makes a move on your office."

"Is this really what you do for a living?" Regina really didn't understand the other woman.

"Yeah, it's called a stakeout," Emma smiled, not hearing the disdain in the mayor's voice.

"And you don't get bored?" Regina had only been in the car for 10 minutes and she was already going out of her mind.

"I don't know. I've learnt to pass time," Emma thought back to her old stake outs. "Eat. Talk. Mostly watch, that's what we should be doing."

The pair stayed silent for a few moments while Regina decided if she really wanted her questions answered. After a while she decided to take the plunge. "Do they have friends?"

"Do who have friends?" Emma asked like she didn't already know.

"Sarah and Henry," Regina stated like it was obvious. "Do they have any friends in New York?"

Emma paused wondering how much information she should give. "Yeah, they have a lot of friends. No girlfriends for Henry, yet. At least not one I know about," she added trying to lighten the mood. "Sarah dates Josh now though."

Regina looked over in shock. "How did that happen?"

"No idea," Emma laughed. "I guess by not separating them when we moved to Storybrooke and Sarah never meeting Sam she just saw him in a different light.

Regina nodded trying to process the information. "So, their happy? Their life is good there?"

"Yeah," Emma smiles, thinking of how happy her children were in their new life. "I almost didn't come back because of that."

"Then, why did you?" Regina could not help her curiosity. If the roles were reversed, she didn't know whether she would have brought her children back here.

"Because they may not remember all this but I do. And I know what they would say. A hero would come back," her kids always did what was right, even if it took Sarah a minute to figure out what the right thing was.

Regina smiled to herself. "They would say that."

Emma looked over at the sadness in the other woman's face. "You're sure you don't want to meet them? We could just tell them you're an old friend like Mary Margaret and David."

Regina thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "It would be too hard."

"I can't imagine- "before Emma could finish her sentence, she noticed movement in the building. "We got them."

The pair snuck back into the building, moving towards the office door. "Are you sure, whoever is in there can't escape?" Emma whispered.

"I sealed the room with a blood lock. It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I'm doing," Regina snapped once again. Emma pulled out her pistol as Regina took the magic off the office before slowly opening the door to find the room a mess.

Emma spotted a hooded figure in the corner of the room. "There. Don't move!"

"There's nowhere for you to go," Regina added.

Before either woman could get to the individual they disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. "I thought you said they couldn't do that," Emma looked at the queen for an explanation.

"No one can break blood magic. No matter how powerful they are," Regina stared at the place the person had just been in disbelief.

"Then, who are we dealing with?"

"What are you guys doing?" the two women jumped around to see their daughter stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma grabbed her heart that was beating out of her chest.

"You really need to work on your greetings," Sarah rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I told you to stay with David and Mary Margaret," Emma looked at Regina who had frozen to the spot.

"She started reading us horror stories about babies heads what did you want from me," Sarah held her arms up in defeat.

"Your parenting is top notch if I haven't said so before," Regina finally spoke up.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked causing both her mother's to scramble for an explanation.

"Never mind that," Emma quickly interrupted. "Come on let's get you home."

"New York?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"I meant the loft," Emma sighed.

"Lucky me," the girl grumbled before walking out the office, her mother's following closely behind.

Back at the loft, Regina stood anxiously in the middle of the room. Emma had managed to convince her to stay and meet the kids properly but everything in her was screaming that it was a bad idea. What if they didn't like her? How was she meant to talk to them when they thought she was a stranger?

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Regina whispered to the blonde.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me," with that Henry came through the door making his way over to where his sister stood by the kitchen counter. "Hey, how was your day?" Emma smiled.

"Good. Storybrooke is a weird place. But cool. Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower," an excitable Henry told his mother.

"I do. I've been there before," it was at that point she turned to Regina. "I want you guys to meet someone. This is Regina Mills. She's the mayor of this town and she wanted to meet you."

"Is something wrong?" Henry turned to his sister. "Did you do something?"

"Why are you so quick to blame me?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Cause last year you burnt down the science block of school with a bunson burner," Henry reminded his sister.

"That is hardly going to happen twice is it," Sarah stuck her tongue out at the boy before Regina intervened.

"No, no. No, nothing's wrong. Your mother just told me a lot about you. I heard you like school Henry and that you're good at English," Regina smiled and then turned to the teen. "And I hear you like coffee."

"Just with my oxygen," Sarah agreed.

"Why did she tell you all this?" Henry questioned.

"Because she is proud of you," Regina quickly explained. "While you're in town I was thinking, maybe I can give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we can stop in for ice-cream."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Henry smiled.

All eyes then turned to his sister. "Sure, why not," Sarah agreed much to the mayor's delight.

"So, it was nice meeting you," Regina smiled as the kids headed upstairs.

"How was that? You're okay?" Emma asked once her kids were out of ear shot.

"It was a start," the mayor sighed.

Before anymore could be said David came bursting through the door. "We need to talk Emma." The blonde felt her day was going to get worse before it got better.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So this is a short one but with all the long chapters you've had recently I am hoping you'll forgive me. This is a slight filler chapter but it sets the scene. Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

The people of Storybrooke had gathered in the loft to talk about the wicked witch that was trying to tear up their lives.

"So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" David was the first to question.

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around," Hook smiled, he seemed to be the only one amused.

Regina glared at the pirate. "We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like any one of us."

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been," Emma piped up as the voice of reason. "Regina's office."

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace."

"But you were combing for magic. Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed," Emma argued, this was her job after all.

"Good idea," David nodded. "We'll track her."

"If you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest, but we can't let Henry and Sarah wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there," Regina felt like she was the only one who cared about watching out for her kids.

"Well, especially, since one of these flying monkeys could turn out to be Henry's father," Hook could tell his comment wasn't appreciated.

"Point being, someone needs to protect the children. They don't even know what's going on," Regina knew Sarah would watch out for Henry but without her magic she was a sitting duck.

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Emma sighed, still not sure how she felt about the mayor around her kids.

Regina ignored the blonde, heading for the door. "If you find anything, call me."

"Just remember," Emma called after the brunette. "They think we're here because I'm on a case."

Regina dramatically spun around on her heel. "Well, look who's gotten good at lying."

"Just don't let anything slip up," Emma could not fight with the other mother right now. "As far as Sarah and Henry know, you're just Madame Mayor and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how my children see me," she growled before leaving the loft.

Regina had taken the kids for ice cream before showing them around the town. Henry seemed more than content to eat his ice cream while bonding with the Mayor, but the teen seemed more reserved. She answered any questions the mayor asked but kept her answers either sarcastic or vague.

"The ice-cream good?" Regina asked, running out of conversation ideas.

"Delicious," Henry smiled, Sarah just gave a slight nod. "My mom used to take us for Gelato in Little Italy. But this is just as good."

"Well, Storybrooke's got its own charm. Though, I know, it must seem quaint compared to the big city," Regina knew this town wasn't a lot to look at but it was home.

"You think," Sarah commented. The nervous look Regina gave her made her think she needed to try a little harder. For whatever reason, it was clearly important for the older woman to make a good impression and the teen didn't want to make it harder. It wasn't Regina that was the problem. "I mean its not necessarily a bad thing," she continued. "Its kind of refreshing to go five seconds without hearing a police siren or some homeless guy telling me my cell phone came from the devil."

"It's nice, actually," Henry agreed. "New York's great, but there's so many people - that can make you feel..."

"Alone?" Regina knew the feeling well.

"Yeah," Henry said sadly while his sister remained quiet. New York had always registered differently to the teen than her brother. It was the one place she felt like the pieces fit whereas Henry had more of an old soul. He was built for a small town life even though he had never had one.

"Yeah. That's the best part of a small town. Everybody knows everybody. It's like... It's like a big family," Regina smiled.

"Sounds awful," Sarah scoffed. "I do not need more people being able to report my behaviour to mother dearest," Regina laughed at her daughter, she had really missed her.

The trio walked in silence for a while until Henry broke it. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Regina nodded.

"I don't think it was just the case, that brought my mom to Storybrooke," Henry revealed.

"What you think she is also here for the charming town small talk?" His sister piped up. "Granny spent 20 minutes telling me about the secret to making a good apple pie even though all I asked her was where the bathroom was," Henry rolled his eyes. "And I hate apples you know this," Regina wasn't surprised to learn that fact.

"You don't understand," Henry grumbled.

"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand," Sarah countered.

"What do you mean Henry?" Regina asked, getting them back on topic. The pair seemed to bicker a lot more than she remembered. Growing up together, or at least thinking they did, seemed to have brought a back and forth banter they didn't have before. Made them feel closer.

"I think she wanted to get out of New York for a while," Henry explained.

"What? Why do you think that?" Regina was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Henry went silent for a second, curious if he should reveal so much to a stranger. Something about the woman seemed to make him trust her without even knowing her. "My mom's boyfriend. His name is Walsh. He proposed to her. And two days later she's taking me and Sarah out of school for some job in Maine. She wouldn't take a job in Queens, if it meant, we'd miss school."

"I know and I really wanted to miss that history test," Sarah grumbled.

"What do you think happened?" Regina knew her kids were smart, it wouldn't take them long to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I don't know," Henry shrugged. "Ask Sarah mom tells her everything."

Regina turned to the girl with an expectant gaze. "Not that I don't love pouring my heart out to a stranger, she didn't tell me anything this time."

"I doubt, we'd be here, if she'd said yes," Henry sighed.

"And, how do you guys feel about it?" Regina couldn't stop her curiousity getting the better of her. "Did you like him, this Walsh?"

"I liked how happy he'd made her. Plus, it might be nice having more than three place settings during holidays," Henry smiled.

"It was kind of nice feeling like a complete family again," Sarah agreed. "Things hadn't felt that normal since Zac."

"Zac?" Regina questioned as if she didn't know.

"My dad," the teen explained. "He died before Henry was born."

"I'm sorry," the mayor remembered the teens blood stained clothes as she stood crying at the town line. Regina was not looking forward to her daughter remembering that. "I think, one day you'll both have more family than you'll know what to do with," Regina couldn't help herself.

"You think so?" Henry asked hopefully.

"I really do," Regina nodded.

"If you say so," but the teen couldn't help but flash her own hopeful smile.

After finding out David had come across a demon that looked identical to him, the family were on full alert as they made there way to the farmhouse they had found earlier.

"That lock," Emma reached for her gun "It wasn't busted before."

They made their way inside, sticking close to each other. "So far, so good," Hook looked over his shoulder.

"Everyone, stay alert. Come on," there was no way the blonde was going to get into a false sense of security.

Regina paused, a chill running through her. "There's definitely dark magic here," she turned to Emma. "Can you feel it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good," it was then Emma noticed a cage in the middle of the room. "What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage? Monkeys?"

"No, no monkeys," David turned on the light to reveal a spinning wheel standing inside the cage, straw on the ground next to it. "How many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Emma glared.

Sarah had found herself sat at the harbor trying to find a sense of calm. Things felt strange here and the longer they stayed the more she saw how comfortable her mom and Henry were getting. As nice as the people seemed, she wanted to go home. She wanted to be back with Josh. She wanted to be back in the city that made her feel closer to her dad. She wanted her life back.

"Penny for your thoughts dearie," the girl turned to see a man with a limp coming towards her.

"Well that was creepy," Sarah mumbled much to the mans amusement.

"I see you haven't changed," the man smiled.

"Do I know you?" Sarah stood up, ready to leave at any moment.

"Not anymore. But you will," the man smirked.

**He's back! You know I like to mix up the story lines a little bit. I love to keep you guessing. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So the drama continues. Thank you so much for all your sweet comments and messages, they mean a lot. Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

Henry sat in the loft that they were temporarily calling home doing his homework when his sister sat down next to him. Henry looked at his sister to find her lost in thought. "You okay?" He questioned. "You've been quiet since yesterday."

"Yeah," the girl lied. Meeting that man yesterday had really shaken her. He seemed to know her, but he wouldn't say why. He just said he would see her soon and seemed to disappear. This place was getting weirder by the second.

"Thinking about home?" her brother asked.

"Do you even have to ask," the teen sighed.

"I want to go too," Henry agreed.

Sarah turned to look at her brother. "I thought you were liking it here?"

"It's fine," Henry looked at the paper in front of him. "But it's not home."

Before Sarah could answer, their blonde mother came crashing through the door, two takeaway cups and a bag in hand which she unceremoniously placed on the table in front of her kids.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," her daughter greeted.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother," Emma joked but her kids didn't seem to be amused.

"Mom. Were you out all night? I never heard you come in," Henry questioned.

"I was working," Emma stated simply. "But I got you breakfast because I'm supermom. Some cocoa and sesame bagel."

"A supermom would have got coffee," Sarah grumbled.

"And how many cups have you had today?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her kid.

"I think I will wait till I have a lawyer present to answer that," the teen answered as Henry showed her the sorry excuse for a bagel in the bag.

"That's a bagel?" the boy frowned.

"It looks like someone has already ate that," the teen added in disgust.

"Sorry, kids, we're not in Manhattan anymore," with that Emma stood to leave.

"Are you going back out?" Henry had never seen his mom work this much.

"I got to, yeah," Emma gave a guilty look. "You remember Leroy, right? He's going fishing with some buddies today. You want to go?"

"You are now pawning off your parenting duties to the town drunk? You must be desperate," Sarah picked at the bagel in her hand.

Henry nods at his mother. "Yeah, I'll go. Because I love fishing. Not, because I believe you."

"What?" Emma felt her face grow pale.

"You know you're not fooling us, right? Something's up," Henry knew his mother better than the lies she was telling.

"I'm working a case. You know how I get focused," the blonde tried to shrug off.

"Yeah, but you never forget you have two kids in the process," Emma rolled her eyes at her dramatic daughter.

"It's more than that," Henry added. "It's this town. All these old friends you've never mentioned and people whispering around us all the time. There's something that you're not telling us."

"It's a dirty business being a bail bonds person. I don't want to soil your sweet heads," Emma tried again.

"Way to patronise us," Sarah stood up making her way into the kitchen. "If you can't tell us the truth, then I want to go home. Back to New York."

Before Emma could answer, her phone rang. After giving her kids an apologetic look, she took the call mumbling something about being on her way before looking back at her kids. "I got to go."

"Mom," Henry sighed. "Really, what's going on?"

Emma sighed, thinking of the best way to get out of this. She never lied to her kids but right now the truth would hurt them too much. "You got me, okay? Something is up. And it just got even more complicated. So, for now, can you just trust me that I'm doing what's best and I'll fill you in later?"

Henry caved first giving a slight nod. "I trust you."

Emma smiled kissing her son on the head. "Thanks, Henry," the blonde then turned to her daughter.

"I'm not so easily won over," Sarah crossed her arms. Emma sighed walking over to kiss her daughter anyway.

"I love you both," she smiled before leaving her kids once more.

"So, are you coming fishing"? Henry asked his sister once the door had closed.

"I'll pass," Sarah grabbed her coat of the banister heading for the door. "I'm going for answers."

After discovering Neal was alive and running through Storybrooke, stressed didn't even cover how Emma was feeling.

"So, how was Neal?" the blondes father asked cautiously.

Emma sighed, trying to think of an answer. "It was hard. Henry makes it complicated. It's not just about me. He's hoping Gold can help bring his memories back. Then there is Sarah and we both know the hurt she has waiting for her if she remembers."

"That would be an added bonus to finding him though, the kids remembering. I mean, I know there is a lot of hurt to remember but…" David began.

"Would it? A couple of days ago I would have thought that was true, but now..." the blonde interrupted, kicking a stone along the ground.

"Now what?" David couldn't fathom why his daughter wouldn't want the kids to remember. A lot of bad stuff did happen, David wasn't a fool, but a lot of good stuff happened to. The kids deserved to have their family back just like Emma.

"How are Sarah and Henry going stay in Storybrooke without their memories?" a guilty look appeared on his daughter's face. "Unless, you're not planning to. You think, you'll go back to New York after we break the curse?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. As much as she loved her family, and even Storybrooke, Emma had to put her kids first this time. "A week ago, Henry and I were playing video games and eating fruit roll-ups while Sarah rolled her eyes at us and entertained us with sarcasm and fashion tips. Now, I'm chasing after the Dark One, hoping he can help me find the Wicked Witch of the West." At that moment the pair heard a scream. Looking over they saw Gold struggling on the ground. "Gold, are you alright?" the blonde asked rushing over to the man's side.

"No! No! Not alright. Not alright. I can't quiet the voices," the man gasped.

"We know that you were held captive by the witch. Do you know where she is?" Emma quickly questioned.

Gold gave a guilty look. "That's one word for it. There's no room. No room. There're too many voices. Too many voices!"

Soon, flying monkeys swarmed in the air causing them to have to rush away with no more answers.

"Stupid town," Sarah grumbled to herself. She had been everywhere and still couldn't work out what her mother was hiding.

"Are you okay?" Sarah turned to see a red headed woman staring at her.

"What gave it away?" the teen sighed.

The woman in front of her let out what could only be described as a cackle. "You're funny."

"And your easily pleased… or high one of the two," there was something about this woman.

"And your easily lied to," the woman countered.

"What do you mean?" the girl was suddenly confused.

"I'm Zelena," the woman smiled.

"I'm confused," Sarah was starting to feel like she should say goodbye to the stranger.

"Well Sarah, do you want to play a game?" Zelena smirked.

Emma looked at Neal's body on the ground. Watching him die the first time was bad enough, and this time Henry wouldn't even be able to understand the sadness of it all. Neal was gone, Gold had won and the woman taking care of her very pregnant mother was the one behind the whole curse. She wanted to go back to New York. She wanted her kids to be safe again. She just wanted it all to stop.

"That was rather ill-timed, your son coming to the surface. Staging that little escape.," Zelena laughed as she approached the grieving father looking at his dead son in the woods. "I can see, he'll no longer be a problem."

Gold kept his gaze on his son. "My son may be gone, but he gave his life, so I could tell the savior, who you really are, Zelena. And now, it's only a matter of time before she and the others find you and kill you. Unless, of course, I manage it first."

As the man spun to attack, Zelena pulled out the dark one's dagger. "Please, you can't hurt me. But you're more than welcome to try. I do so enjoy watching futility wreck a man's will."

Gold glared at the woman. "You may control me, but it's over Zelena. They know, who you are. You'll never get close to Snow White's baby now. To any of them. To whatever your unholy desires are."

"They may know, who I am, now, but it no longer matters. I now have something much better," Zelena smiled.

"Sarah," Gold finally put the pieces together. "That's why you wanted me to talk to her, to start putting doubt in her head."

"Things are about to get much more entertaining around here," Zelena smiled.

Emma approached her son who was staring at the lake. "How was it?"

Henry turned around with a smile. "It was awesome. We should take more fishing trips when we get back home," it was then Henry noticed the sadness on his mother's face. "Mom?"

"Come here, kid," Emma put her arm around her son, leading them to sit on a bench. "You were right. You and Sarah. I was not completely honest with you about this case. This trip. The reason I brought us here is because someone was in trouble and the person who needed help was not a client," Emma paused for a moment. "It was your father."

"This is about my dad?" Henry didn't understand.

"Some bad people wanted to hurt him," Emma explained.

"Is he okay? Did you find him?" Henry knew what his father did to his mother but he was still his dad.

"I found him," Emma nodded. "But it was too late. He's gone, Henry," Emma couldn't help but let out a sob. "He was a good man. And he would have been a great father. There's one thing I need you to know about him: He was a hero."

"I wish, I would have known him," Emma gave a sad laugh pulling her son into a hug.

"You did."

"Mom, you're not making any sense right now," Henry hugged his mom harder.

"I know," Emma sighed.

Henry turned to face his mother. "What happened to the person who did it?"

Emma looked into the distance. "They got away, but I'm going to find them," it was at that moment the blonde realised there was one member of the family missing. "Where's your sister?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I really struggled to get into this chapter so if it sucks I'm sorry. Hope you like it my lovelys.**

"Where have you been!" Emma yelled as soon as her daughter stepped into the loft.

"You know, ever since we came to town, you have gained an attitude problem with your greetings," the teen knew her mother would be mad but she didn't have the patience for it.

"You really think this is time for jokes?!" Emma exclaimed. "It's 2 am."

"Look at you telling time, I'm impressed," with that the young girl made her way to the stairs only to be grabbed by the blonde.

"I don't think I'm the one who got the attitude problem when we moved here," this wasn't like the teen and Emma knew it. Yes, she had a sarcastic flare, but she was never like this with it. "What has got into you?"

Sarah let out a laugh. "Oh, so you care now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma kept her grip on the teen.

"You've been so busy running off god knows where you seem to have forgot you have kids at home," Sarah glared.

"We were here for Henry's father," Emma growled. "He needed help but I didn't get here in time and now he's dead. Henry is heartbroken and instead of being there for him I've been chasing after to you."

"Henry's dad is dead?" Sarah felt the anger leave her body.

"Yes, and here we are talking about you," Emma couldn't believe what this town was doing to her kids.

"Well why didn't you start with that," Sarah shook her mothers grip off and quickly made her way upstairs.

"Don't think we are done talking about this," she heard her mother yell as she got to her bedroom to find Henry sat on her bed.

"Henry," she whispered. The boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she made her way to her brother's side pulling him into her arms.

After a few moments of sobbing into his sisters shoulder he lifted his head. "Does it get better? I mean, for you it was worse you knew your dad; how did you make it through?"

Sarah looked at her brother for once in her life speechless. The truth is, she thought of her dad every day and it still hurt but it was so long ago. "You never really get over it," she began. "But this feeling right now, the feeling that you can't breathe, that gets easier. As time goes on you learn to live with it. You accept it," Henry nodded putting his head back on the girl's shoulder.

Sarah opened her eyes with a groan as the sun came through her window. Henry was lying beside her, tears still on his cheeks. They had been up most of the night talking about anything and everything. Mainly Zac. Sarah never really liked to bring the man up, it was easier that way, but suddenly Henry had a million and one questions. The teen contemplated how different her life would be if her dad was still around. Would he still be with Emma? If not, would she be living with him? Would she be in Storybrooke? Would that woman have found her? Sarah shook her head and sat up. She refused to think of yesterday's events. Needing the distraction, she went downstairs to find her mother and new found roommates in the kitchen.

"Morning," Mary Margaret smiled.

The teen gave a small smile as she made her way into the kitchen. "Are we going to talk about last night?" Emma asked from her place at the counter.

"Before coffee?" the teen turned her back to her mother pouring herself a cup. "You're brave."

"Sarah," Emma snapped.

"Maybe we should save this till after the funeral," the teacher quickly interrupted.

"She's right," David agreed. "The last thing Henry will want to hear today is you two fighting."

"A funeral the day after the death? You guys sure work fast," Sarah then made her way back upstairs before Emma could try and talk to her again.

The funeral was the busiest one the teen had ever seen. It seemed like the whole town had come out for the man. It was at that moment she made eye contact with the boy she met the other day. He gave her a sad smile like he understood her pain. The truth was, the only sadness Sarah felt was for Henry. She knew what it was like to lose a father, even though Henry never knew him it would still have an effect. He would constantly be thinking of everything he would never have. When the funeral came to a close, the town made their way to Granny's to drown their sorrows.

Emma and Hook stood by the dart board. The blonde was managing to hit the bull's eye every time, rage flowing through her.

"Perhaps I should paint a bull's eye on the Wicked Witch's back," Hook commented.

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her," Emma growled as she pulled the darts off the board.

"I know you're hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than letting anger overcome you," Hook tried to be the voice of reason but it really wasn't his strong suit.

"Let me guess—rum?" Emma gave a condescending smile.

Hook drew a flask from his pocket with a smirk. "Never hurts."

"I'll stick with anger. At least, until I've dealt with Zelena," Emma aimed for the dartboard once more.

"Take it from me," Hook sighed. "Vengeance isn't the thing that's going to make you feel better."

"It'll make this town safer," Emma argued before looking over at her kids sat in a booth. "Besides, I promised Henry I'd find the person responsible for his father's death. It's really all I can do for him right now. Plus, my teen is deciding now would be the perfect time to push my buttons."

"Have you tried talking to the them?" Killian countered.

Emma couldn't help but scoff. "As far as Henry is concerned, I haven't seen Neal since he left me in jail. So, anything I'd tell him about his dad being a hero sounds like I'm making that up just to get him to feel better. And Sarah…" Emma focused on her daughter. "There is something going on in that head of hers but she won't let me in. Back in New York she was herself again but now we are in this town she is back to distancing herself from the world, and that's before she has her memories back."

"Perhaps I can talk to them?" Killian offered.

"About what? Leather conditioner and eyeliner? Cause I think Sarah might have you beat," Emma joked.

"I knew Bae as a boy. Perhaps Henry would like to hear what his father was like when he was his age. As far as Sarah goes, I know a little something about being an angry teenager," he laughed.

"You'd really do that?" The blonde couldn't help but be surprised.

"Aye," the man nodded. "Could help the boy make peace with his father's passing and maybe make Sarah open up a bit more."

"Be careful," Emma warned. "Zelena's still out there. Also, I feel Sarah could take you."

"I assure you; nothing will happen to them while they are in my charge," Hook promised as the pair made it over to the kids.

"Sarah, Henry, do you remember Killian?" Emma asked.

"Pirate guy," Sarah nodded.

"Well he's going to look after you guys today," Emma immediately saw her daughter about to argue. "Save it Sarah, there is no way you are being left alone again."

"Whatever," the teen just rolled her eyes.

After sending her children on their way, Emma joined her parents and Regina.

"How are you holding up?" David asked his daughter.

"How do you think?" Emma grumbled while her mother pulled her into a hug.

The moment was short lived as Zelena stormed through the door, the dark one's dagger in her hand. "My condolences. So sorry I've missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake," Zelena smirked at the anger in the room. "Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."

With that Emma leapt forward only to by pulled back by Mary Margaret. "Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the Dark One!" Zelena saw David step in front of his wife. "Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby. I have found someone much more powerful."

"Why are you here?" Regina stepped in.

"Now, that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister," Zelena smiled.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina didn't have time for the woman in front of her.

Zelena smirked at the woman. "Why you, of course, Regina."

"I'm an only child," the mayor snapped.

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you to get technical," Zelena was enjoying the horror forming on the brunettes face.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Regina could feel all eyes on her.

"Oh, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help," the red head smiled sweetly.

"I don't want a gift from you," the queen took a step back.

"But you shall have it. See, my gift to you is that sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown. Oh, and why don't you bring that lovely niece of mine," Zelena saw she touched a nerve.

"Leave Sarah out of this," Emma interrupted.

"Why would I do that? Me and her have already bonded so well. You wouldn't believe the kind of power that girl has," it was then Regina's turn to lunge forward but was also caught by Mary Margaret.

"This isn't the Wild West. If you touch one hair on my daughters head-" Regina didn't get chance to finish her sentence.

"No, dear. It's the Wicked West," Zelena then turned her attention to the rest of the guests in the diner. "And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen, lose."

"I don't lose," Regina glared.

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis," with one last smile Zelena disappeared from sight.

Hook led the kids to his boat. "Nope, I don't do boats," Sarah stopped in her tracks.

"What are you scared?" Hook smirked.

"Of being kidnapped on a boat by an eyelinered pirate to go to Neverland? Why yes, yes I am," the teen joked, little did she know she had been on that very island. "I'll wait here," the teen saw Hook pause. "I won't go anywhere," she insisted which seemed to be enough to make the man move onboard with Henry.

"How you doing?" Sarah turned to see Sam approach.

"Are you following me now?" Sarah questioned.

"Someone thinks a lot of herself," the boy quickly returned.

"Yep," Sarah smiled while the boy laughed.

"How's Henry?" Sam asked on a more serious note.

"As well as can be expected for a kid whose dad just died," Sarah sighed.

Sam stared at the girl for a moment. "There's something else."

The girl looked up at the boy in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Am I right?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Sarah looked down at her shoes.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam took a step forward.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Sarah put her walls up quickly.

"I'm not a stranger," Sam saw the confusion appear on the girl's face. "I'm your stalker remember?" Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Maybe talking wouldn't hurt.

Back at Granny's, the group were still trying to work out what had just happened.

"And you're sure Cora never said anything about her?" David asked for the thousandth time.

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow," Regina snarled.

"It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead and has been spending time with our daughter. Any idea why?" Emma knew there was something her kid wasn't telling her.

"I've never even met her before today," Regina said slightly softer than before.

"Doesn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off," Emma knew Regina's natural ability to upset those around her.

"You did manage to step a lot on people's toes back in our world," Tink mumbled.

"Well, none of them were green," Regina was sick of everyone attacking her.

"There's that missing year," Granny piped up. "Maybe you did something to her then."

Regina turned to the other woman with daggers in her eyes. "Stick to the lasagna, lady. It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're on her side," with that the brunette headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" the blonde called after her.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her," Regina explained.

Emma turned to her parents. "I need to go and find Sarah. I need to know exactly what that crazy witch said to her."

"I know you do," her mom nodded. "But right now, we need you to help us figure this out. Sarah is with Killian she will be fine."

After a moment of pause, Emma reluctantly agreed. She just hoped Killian was keeping a close eye on her child.

Sarah sat on the dock pouring everything out to her knew found friend. She told him everything. From Hook showing up at their door in New York, to Zelena stealing her away the day before.

"Wow, that's a lot," the boy nodded.

"Well gee and here's me thinking you weren't going to be helpful," Sarah sighed.

"Do you believe her?" Sam held his breath waiting for an answer.

"That my aunt is the wicked witch of the west who wants to fight my birth mother who is the evil queen and needs my all-powerful magic to do it? What do you think?" Sarah knew the woman was crazy, she was just mad her mother had brought her here in the first place.

"But you think Emma is lying?" Part of Sam really wished the teen would believe Zelena. He would give anything for her to remember the last 3 years of her life, their life.

"There is something she is not telling me and she thinks I'm too stupid to realise," Sarah grumbled.

"Emma loves you," Sam stated.

"I know that," Sarah rolled her eyes. "I just wished she trusted me."

Meanwhile, the rest of the girl's family were in Regina's vault searching for clues.

"Regina, is she telling the truth?" Mary Margaret asked as the mayor frantically searched through her things.

"I don't know. I haven't found anything yet," Regina snapped.

"Are you sure Cora didn't set any traps or stuff? I don't think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby," Mary Margaret protectively rubbed her stomach.

It was at that point Regina found a letter that she hadn't seen before. As she read, Emma joined the pair. "David, Belle and Tink are locking down main street in case this fight actually happens."

Mary Margaret saw the intense look on her step mothers face. "Regina, did you find something?"

"A letter," Regina explained as she continued to read.

"What does it say?" Emma wanted to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Zelena is my sister," Regina kept her gaze on the paper in front of her.

"Regina, what is it?" the teacher could tell something wasn't right.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's my fight. I got it handled," with that Regina quickly left the vault.

"What the hell was in that letter?" Emma asked as she watched the mayor leave.

The town gathered on main street as they watched to see the explosion of the two sisters. Emma looked around, frantically searching for the queen. They had searched all over for the mayor but she was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Regina?" Emma asked her mother.

"Not since the vault," the teacher sighed.

"If she doesn't get here soon that witch will take it out on all of us," Tink was starting to get worried.

"Let's take everybody out of here before that happens," David whispered before turning to the crowd. "Alright, listen up. We need you to get back to your homes."

"No one's going anywhere," Zelena's voice bellowed down the street, Gold by her side. "Where is she? Don't tell me. She's a coward. This isn't good. For all of you. If my sister isn't here in five minutes, I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash."

Sarah and Sam had spent the rest of the day talking amongst themselves. Sarah had finally managed to stop thinking of her mess of her family for long enough to laugh again. She was just about to continue her sarcastic comment when she felt something rush through her.

"Are you okay?" Sam noticed the girl's unease.

"Somethings wrong," she whispered.

Zelena paced back and forth losing her patience. "Time's up. Who'd you want to kill first, Rumple?"

"He's not killing anyone," Emma took a step forward. "If you want to fight someone, Zelena, fight me."

"Sorry dear, I don't dance with amateurs," Zelena laughed.

"I'm not an amateur. I'm the saviour," Emma argued.

"Looks like someone has an inflated sense of self-worth. You realise compared to your daughter your magic is comparable to a blender," Zelena looked to Gold who quickly directed his magic at the blonde to make her take a step back. "Anybody else want to give it a go?"

"I do," the crowd parted to reveal their queen. "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my colour."

Zelena couldn't help but laugh at her sister. "But it looks so much better on me. I was beginning to think you aren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily," Regina gave an evil smile.

"So, you've finally accepted me into the family?" Zelena countered.

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes," Regina nodded. "But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you to make you think you could step near my child?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born," Zelena's comment was greeted by a slap in the face.

"I've been waiting to do that. All day," Regina smiled.

"Rumpelstiltskin can't save you this time," Zelena growled. "He should've chosen me."

"Who?" Regina was getting tired of this.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Zelena shot a look to the man beside her.

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?" Regina laughed before looking up and causing the traffic lights to come falling down but before they could hit Zelena she quickly threw them in the opposite direction.

"You still don't realise what you had. You never did," Zelena screamed. "You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it. But I'm going to take it all from you," Zelena flicked her wrist, causing Regina to go flying backwards into a nearby car. Regina quickly recovered getting a fireball in her palm. Zelena put out the fire with a laugh, before lifting Regina into the air and choking her at the same time. "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumpelstiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student."

With that she sent Regina flying through the air but before the mayor could crash through the clock tower she came to an abrupt holt. Zelena looked at her hand in confusion. "What the hell's going on?" She growled. It was at that point Emma turned to see her daughter.

"Sarah…" Emma noticed the magic flowing through her child as she lowered her brunette mother to the floor.

Sarah then turned to Zelena. "I can't let you hurt them," the teens eyes were completely black.

"You haven't won," Zelena growled before turning to Regina. "I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had."

Regina smiled. "Not today," with that Zelena disappeared, knowing she was no match for her niece.

With the wicked witch gone all eyes turned to the young girl. Emma slowly approached the teen who quickly took a step back. "Sarah," Emma whispered. "It's me," the blackness remained in the girl's eyes.

"You lied to me," Sarah spoke in pure rage.

"Sarah, please," Emma tried again.

"Don't do this," Regina added as she approached her daughter.

Sarah snapped her gaze to Regina. "What have you done to me?" Before Regina could answer the teen disappeared into black smoke. Magic was truly back in Storybrooke.


End file.
